


Hidashi Drabbles!

by orphan_account



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Cancer, Drabble Collection, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Self-Harm, Sibling Incest, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Underage Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 115
Words: 52,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3140384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of stories/drabbles from the hidashi-drabbles blog on tumblr.com! Hope you all enjoy! By the way, I'm the original admin of the blog, as well as the owner of this account. You will see writings of my blog's co-admins as well, whom I will give full credit to! I'm posting these drabbles here as I am afraid that the blog will get terminated by the anti-Hidashi douchebags on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Joys Of Parenting

It is about 10:35 at night. Tadashi and Hiro are fast asleep in their bedroom. Their 3-week-old son, Brayden James, is asleep in his crib out in the living room.

That is, until the piercing sound of their baby boy’s wails can be heard about 2 or 3 minutes later. Tadashi only rolls over and sleepily nudges Hiro, who awakens.

"Baby’s awake…"

Hiro groans at being awakened. “Again?” He questions, letting out a yawn and feeling very much like not leaving the bed.

"Unfortunately, yes. Now can you please…?"

"It’s your turn…" When he doesn’t get a response, he grumbles, "Fine, you lazy husband, I will. You stay here and not deal with the baby." Hiro rolls his eyes then reluctantly gets out of bed.

Hiro walks into the living room where Brayden is crying. “Ugh, why can’t you sleep like a normal human being? It’s like, 2 AM.” Hiro groans and picks the baby up, then starts bouncing him on his hip.

"Actually, it’s only 10:30." Says a sleepy voice from across the hall.

"Oh, shut up, you lazy asshole!" Hiro snaps exhaustedly, cradling his son and rocking him from side to side. "10:30 ten smirty. Feels more like 2 AM, so there." Hiro sticks his tongue out at Tadashi even though he can’t see it and starts humming a lullaby. "Please go back to sleep."

He sits down on the couch and begins to feed him. Tadashi comes out of the bedroom by that time.

"About time you got up, lazy. Up for a midnight snack?" Hiro teases, smirking as he feeds their son.

"Yeah, I actually am." Tadashi places his hand on Hiro’s crotch, to which Hiro responds to with a look of disgust.

"Tadashi, please, not in front of the baby. I swear, sometimes you’re an animal." Hiro shakes his head. "Sometimes I question who the older brother really is."

"Here, why don’t we put him back to bed and you can feed me instead." Tadashi tries to grab Brayden away from Hiro, and Hiro shakes his head.

"I wouldn’t interrupt his late-night feeding if I were you. You can feed yourself, you animal. You’re just gonna have to make do with a sandwich or something." Hiro says, rolling his eyes and looks back to Brayden. "At least you don’t ask Papa for weird things at night." He whispers to the baby, smirking.

"Really. So asking for milk from your tiny nipple isn’t a weird thing." Tadashi crosses his arms and cocks an eyebrow.

"No. No, it’s not. It’s natural. He’s a baby, Tadashi. Only going with his instincts. Apparently like you’re trying to. But it’s different." He sticks his tongue out at him.

"But I want to taste the sweet nectar from your pleasure stick.." Hiro glares at his husband, then rolls his eyes.

"Well, then maybe you should buy one if you want it so bad. Go buy a pixie stick or something."

"No… I want yours.."

"Babe, I’m feeding our son. Can you wait? Tadashi, please, go grab a pixie stick and pretend. Otherwise I will cut you off." Hiro says, wagging a finger.

"No.." Tadashi whines.

"Tadashi, I swear." Hiro sighs and throws a pillow at him. "Calm yourself."

Tadashi sulks and stalks off to the kitchen, grabbing a pixie stick and going back over to Hiro and Brayden. By then, the baby is done eating.

"I see you actually did it. Good boy." Hiro laughs as he sets Brayden back down in his crib. He kisses the baby’s tiny forehead and covers him up a bit more, then goes back into the bedroom.

Tadashi re-joins him and starts sucking the stick suggestively.

"Fuck you. Seriously, Tadashi, fuck you, I wanna go back to sleep. You can go suck on a bunch of popsicles, for all I care." Hiro grumbles and turns away from Tadashi.

The elder Hamada rolls his eyes and finishes off his pixie stick, throwing it into the trash bin by the bed. Then, he and Hiro fall asleep again…

…that is, until they’re awakened again.


	2. Caught Red-handed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Suicide Attempt/Suicidal Thoughts, Schizophrenia

Goddammit… the voices… they’re at it again, and this time, it seems like they aren’t going to leave. He can’t take it anymore…

Tadashi had only just been plagued with these voices when he and Hiro started their secret relationship, and over the course of it, they seemed to have gotten worse.

At first, the voices would only say negative things about him. ‘Pathetic’, ‘useless’, ‘stupid’, ‘a failure’, and other things. Now those voices had gotten clever over time, and now they were saying negative things about him  _ **and**_ his relationship with his little brother… in full sentences.

'Hiro deserves so much better.'

'You are a disgusting pile of garbage for loving your little brother like this.'

'Come on, do you really think no one's going to find out about your secret? The way that you're just leading Hiro on with that proves that you really don't love him like he loves you. Somebody's bound to figure it out sooner or later, and when they do, you'll be jailed for it.'

~*~

This is it… he’s been pushed this far over the edge, and now he’s going to stop falling and just hit the ground. Hand shaking, he clutches a knife in his hand, trying to suppress a sob.

'Do it.'

'No one cares about you, Tadashi.'

'You're just a waste of space.'

'Might as well just get it over with.'

'Nobody would miss you anyways. Everyone's just going to forget about you in a couple of months.'

He puts the blade up to his throat, about to drag it across his neck and hopefully cut a vein and bleed out to death, when he suddenly hears the divider open… and soon after, a voice.

However, this voice is familiar… and it only says one simple thing.

"Put the knife down."

"No.." He answers in a choked whisper. It’s the best that he can do. He has his eyes closed tightly, so he can’t see whose footsteps are coming towards him, but he can hear.

He feels the knife gently being pried away from him, and hears it clatter on the bedside table before feeling two lanky arms wrap around his neck and kisses being peppered on his neck and chin.


	3. With Pain Comes Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Domestic violence  
> Originally written by co-admin Starry!

An arrow can only be shot by pulling it backward. So when life is holding you back with it’s difficulties, it means it’s going to launch you into something great. So just focus, and keep aiming.

But Hiro didn’t know that. He didn’t know that life was going to get better for him. How could he, when his life was so shitty? Funny, he never once thought he’d ever use makeup to cover up the mark beneath his left eye. It was really hard taking and putting back Aunt Cass’s cosmetics without her knowing. It was even more difficult coming up with an excuse when she or Tadashi caught him with it.

"I saw Mochi playing with it."

"I-I found it on the floor and thought I should return it!"

"I guess it just somehow ended up in our room, heh…"

The lies were getting ridiculous, and Hiro knew it, but there was nothing else he could do. Hiro sighed and stared at his reflection that he came to hate. He ran his fingers through his messy hair and inspected the makeup he applied, making sure it covered nicely. Hiro was getting really good at this whole makeup thing. Seriously, he was starting to think the mark wasn’t there to begin with, and all of this was just in his head…

"Hiro, you in there?" A voice called from behind the door. Hiro gasped and shoved the makeup into a drawer, then swung the door open. He was greeted by Tadashi’s lean figure and confused face. "Uh, we should probably hurry and eat breakfast so we can get to school on time."

Hiro shook his head and pushed past his brother, then shuffled into their room to grab his stuff.

"Actually, Jamie’s taking me to school." He muttered, checking his watch. Tadashi frowned at the mention of his brother’s boyfriend. "Speaking of Jamie, I should go. I promise I’ll hang out with you at lunch, though!"

Before Tadashi could get a word in, Hiro was downstairs and out the door. Grumbling to himself, the older Hamada headed downstairs as well. Just as Hiro stepped outside, he noticed his boyfriend’s car pull up. Putting on a smile, he rushed over and opened the door, then climbed into the passenger seat.

"Morning." Jamie grunted out. Right when Hiro opened his mouth, Jamie grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked him into a forceful kiss. Hiro whimpered and his boyfriend pushed him away, then faced the road.

As they drove off, Hiro leaned against the car window. Today was going to be a long day, much like every other day, but at least he’d get to spend some of it with people who actually cared about him. When the couple pulled up to the school, they got out of the vehicle and proceeded up the steps.

"Hiro!" Someone shouted. Hiro turned around to see Tadashi standing next to his Vespa with his friends surrounding him. They all had smiles on their faces, and a few were waving. As he raised his hand to wave back, Jamie grabbed his wrist and pulled him up the stairs, causing him to gasp and stumble.

Tadashi’s smile faltered as he watched his brother walk away. His shoulders slumped and he shook his head, then headed off to his own class with his friends, thinking Hiro was ditching them for his boyfriend.

-

It was lunchtime, and Hiro couldn’t have been happier. Everyone was cracking jokes, sharing food, and just having a blast. It almost made him forget about his problems. Almost. Hiro even got to help Tadashi with a few of his projects! He was also a test subject for one of Honey Lemon’s projects. Everything resulted in pink, when she swore it should’ve been blue. When Hiro checked his watch for the second time that day, he gasped and shoved his belongings into his bag.

"I-I have to go! It was fun hanging out with you guys!" He called over his shoulder as he rushed out the door. Tadashi frowned as he watched the other leave in such a hurry. Why did he always have to leave so soon? And why was he acting so strange? What was so important and so secret, that he had to leave without even saying a proper goodbye?

"Huh, Hiro left his jacket." Wasabi announced. The young man picked it up, holding it away from himself, and examined it for a bit. "I’ll give it back to him. Be right back." With that, he was off, searching for Hiro.

-

As Wasabi walked through the halls, he could hear shouting in the distance. He drew nearer to the noise and, turning a corner, he spotted Hiro. Said boy was currently backing away as Jamie, the man who was shouting, was advancing on him.

"Where the hell have you been?! You’re an hour late!" Jamie howled. Wasabi could see his vein from where he was standing.

"I-I was helping my friends with some stuff." Hiro replied weakly, stammering a bit. "I didn’t mean to-"

"Bullshit!" Jamie shoved Hiro to the ground, cutting him off. "You just like pissing me off, don’t you? Well congratu-fucking-lations, you’ve done it!"

_**Smack!** _

Wasabi’s eyes widened at the sight. Hiro choked on a sob and brought his hand to his face, cupping his cheek. Jamie was about to hit him again when Wasabi decided to step in.

"Hiro, what’s up!" He called, rushing out to the two. Jamie looked in his direction and grimaced, then turned on his heel and walked off.

"Wasabi…?" Hiro mumbled. He wiped his face and stood up then dusted himself, trying to make it look like nothing happened. "Um, hi, Wasabi. What…What’re you doing here?" Hiro kept his gaze on his feet. He couldn’t face his friend after what happened. He felt too ashamed to.

"You, uh, left your jacket back at the lab. I was just returning it." He held the article of clothing out to Hiro, smiling slightly. Hiro finally looked up at him and took the jacket, then placed a hand on his friend’s arm.

"Thank you, Wasabi." He said slowly, looking up at the man gratefully.

"It’s no big deal." He replied, shrugging it off.

"No really, thank you." Hiro spoke with pure gratitude. "You have no idea how thankful I am that you showed up.."

The 14-year-old then hugged his friend as tightly as he could, and with that, they went their separate ways.

-

Tadashi stormed into the bedroom where Hiro was working on his latest lab project. Hiro looked up and smiled.

"Hey, ‘Dashi!" He greeted cheerfully, smile turning into a grin. Tadashi looked pissed off, for some unknown reason.

"Uh… what’s wrong?" Hiro asked, the glare that his brother was giving him making him uncomfortable. Then, Tadashi spoke.

"Why?" He asked harshly. Hiro flinched as if his brother was about to strike him.

"Why what?"

"Why didn’t you tell me?!" The elder Hamada snapped. Hiro quickly figured out what it was that Tadashi was so mad about, but he decided to play dumb.

"Tell you what?" He questioned. Tadashi growled in frustration and covered his face with his hands before bringing them down again.

"About Jamie hitting you earlier today!" He answered. Seeing Hiro’s confused expression, he went on. "Wasabi told me what went on in the hall today when he had gone to look for you because you had left your jacket behind. Why didn’t you tell me about this?"

Hiro sighed. Well, he had to confess sometime. “Because I didn’t want you to worry about me, okay?”

"But keeping this a secret from me, though?"

"Like I said, I didn’t want you to worry! Besides, I dumped him earlier today.."

"You did? Why?"

"I…" Hiro hesitated, rubbing the back of his neck. "I’m in love with somebody else…"

"Really? That’s awesome, little brother! Besides, you deserve way better than Jamie. Who is this new love interest of yours?"

Just then, Hiro went up and grabbed Tadashi’s shirt, pulling him down and kissing him with as much force as the 14-year-old could muster up. Tadashi wasn’t all that surprised, though he tried to act like it.

"It’s you.." Hiro whispered. "It’s you, it’s always been you from the start, Tadashi Michael Hamada.."

Tadashi smiled warmly and kissed Hiro back lovingly, arms snaking around the boy’s lower waist.

That was how they stayed for the rest of the afternoon until their Aunt Cass came home, only stopping once or twice for air during that entire time period.


	4. We Shouldn't Have Done This

Tadashi wakes up feeling strangely relaxed before smelling an unwanted visitor. He bolts upright, horrified at seeing his little brother, Hiro, naked and pressed against his own bare figure. Hiro snuggles into his brother, not wanting to get up. He blinks before looking up, and his own eyes widen with horror.

Tadashi shudders as he pulls away, pulling his hair. “What the heck did we just do?! Oh, man, this crosses every line we ever had!”

Hiro puts his head in his hands and groans. “What didn’t we do?” He shuffles back, thinking about how this can affect their lives, and gets scared. “Nii-chan, I don’t want you in jail!” He lets tears fall. His brother is everything to him. If he’s taken away because of this…

Tadashi pulls him close. “Listen… we shouldn’t have done this, but I’m not going to jail as long as nobody finds out about us.”

Hiro hiccups. “O-Okay..” He sobs, hugging his brother. “How will we keep people from finding out?”

Tadashi sighs. “I don’t know.”

"I mean, it was amazing.. trust me, it was so unbelievable.." Hiro reassures him, a smile dancing across the younger one’s lips as he snuggles closer, laying his head on Tadashi’s bare chest. "But it’s wrong.. it was wrong.."

"So I’m guessing we’re living in sin from now on, hm?" The elder Hamada asks, nuzzling his face into his baby brother’s fluffy, messy mop of hair. Hiro laughs quietly and nods in agreement, looking up at his brother.

Their faces lean slowly in, and soon, their lips are clashing with one another.

Yup, it’s so fucking wrong, but damn, does it feel right.


	5. Trying Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadist!Tadashi  
> TW: Abuse

Hands tied behind his back… feet tied up… gag over his mouth… blindfolded. He can only hear what’s going on around him because, luckily, his ears aren’t covered.

He hears the footsteps coming towards him, but he can’t see who belongs to them. The person stays silent as they grab something from off a nearby table, and he can detect this because a) his ears aren’t covered, and b) he memorized every single detail of this strange room, and he can remember that there was a whip—kind of like they used with horses back in the day—on that exact table.

Wait, a whip?!

Before he knows it or can even react, he feels a sharp sting of pain on his back. Trying desperately not to cry out, he hears the footsteps again, then feels the gag being untied.

"Scream for me, please, babe… I wanna hear you scream…" The voice says desperately. Wait a minute… he knows that voice… is that…?!

That’s his older brother!

Voice shaking, he asks, “What… Why are you doing this to me?”

"I just said that I wanna hear you scream." With that, his brother walks back to his spot and—CRACK! There goes the whip again, this time on the back of his neck.

He bites his lower lip to keep from screaming. Never in a million years will he ever give his sick, ill-minded, psychotic-turned brother pleasure like this.

His promise is broken as soon as it’s made because, when the whip is flicked harshly against his lower backside, he lets out a shrill scream.

"That’s it… good boy… do it again."

CRACK!

He screeches again, tears trailing down his face as his brother takes the blindfold off next. He looks up into his eyes, full of desire and lust.

"You’re scaring me…" He whimpers out, but his brother just smirks and chuckles as if to say ‘That’s my plan.’

The day seems to drag on into night, and finally, after being whipped until he bleeds and screaming until his throat’s raw, he and his brother—his sick, sick brother—head home without another word to each other.


	6. Coincidence?

Today was just not Hiro’s day, and the current weather outside didn’t help his mood at all. Hiro had a couple accidents today, such as messing up on his latest robotics project to the point where he had to start over again and receiving low grades in a couple of his classes due to late work, but now, he’s stuck in the university due to a bad snowstorm just outside the building.

"Perfect." He mumbles to himself before running a hand through his hair with a groan and throwing himself into the nearest desk chair. "I was going to work on some upgrades on Megabot at home, but now, we have to wait until this stupid snowstorm stops."

"Hey, it’s not that bad." Tadashi pipes up, turning on the robotic dog that he’d been working on for the semester. The pup barks happily and wags its tail furiously, hopping up on Tadashi’s legs. Since they’re snowed in, it’s the perfect time to test the bot out. Tadashi laughs as he’s knocked over by the puppy, who’s small but strong, and puts his arms over his face to defend himself against the barrage of licks.

"Wow. That’s pretty cool." Hiro comments from his spot on the chair.

"Skye, off." Tadashi commands through laughter, and the robot obeys him. "Good girl." He praises, patting the Golden-Retriever-lookalike’s head. ‘Skye’ responds with a few licks to her creator’s palm.

Hiro watches as the two enjoy themselves. He gets jealous of the robotic canine taking all of Tadashi’s attention, in all honesty. He doesn’t know why, but he just is, and he’s going to do something about it for sure. Hopping out of the chair, Hiro jumps over to them with a grin. “I wanna see Skye in action. Have any dog toys?”

His older brother nods, getting up and retrieving a rope from his nearby desk. “Take it easy, though. I don’t want any damage to her exterior since she still needs to be worked on.”

"I know, I know… did you forget that I’m in the same university as you, ‘Bonehead?’" Hiro looks at him with his signature smirk on his face.

"No, I just wanted to make sure you knew that." He replies, grinning right back at his little brother. Hiro retrieves the toy from his brother and starts waving it around. Skye barks and jumps up, getting the rope in-between her teeth and tugging at it, shaking her head furiously.

Hiro laughs and tugs it towards him, thus beginning a fierce game of tug-of-war. In the end, Skye wins as Hiro’s arms get tired, and Tadashi smiles at his little brother.

"She’s strong, isn’t she?" He asks.

"Yea, she sure is." Hiro pants, rubbing at his now-sore arms.

"Seems like you hurt your shoulder there," Tadashi states, approaching him. "Since I left Baymax at home, I’m going to have to help out." He sits Hiro down back in his desk chair, moving around to stand behind him and places his hands on his shoulders.

"I don’t need any help Tadashi, it’s nothing serious!" the younger boy says with a pout on his lips.

"I’m not taking any chances with you. You’ve seemed stressed the entire day and it technically is my job to baby you, y’know?"

All Hiro can do is groan and go with it. Tadashi begins to press his thumbs against his shoulders, moving them in a circular pattern. He would’ve said it felt good if it wasn’t for Tadashi pressing his thumbs into him so hard it hurt. With one look of his face, Tadashi knows that he is hurting him in some way and adjusts his pressure until Hiro’s facial expression brightens up. In the end, he doesn’t regret it since it relieves his muscle pain in his shoulder.

Skye is still being a very active pup as Tadashi moves to massage Hiro’s shoulder-blades—so active, in fact, that she jumps on her owner’s back and causes him to stumble forwards and into Hiro’s arms—their lips connected.

"Uhh… sorry about that." Tadashi apologizes frantically, giving his pup a glare as she just wags her tail proudly, cocking her head to the side before barking and beginning to chase her tail. Hiro laughs and then looks up at Tadashi for a few seconds before pulling him back down and kissing his brother more forcefully.

Tadashi is surprised, but not as much as he was the first time. In fact, he’s starting to like these kisses. He flicks his tongue out and onto Hiro’s lips, begging for entrance. Hiro, getting what he’s hinting at, parts his lips slightly, allowing Tadashi to stick his tongue inside Hiro’s mouth and explore.

'Mmm… cinnamon…' He thinks, exploring a bit more before allowing Hiro to do the same to him. Hiro moans in satisfaction as their tongues collide.

He guides his hands towards his brother’s belt buckle and begins to undo it.


	7. Explanation + Confession = Unexpected Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Domestic abuse mention

"Hiro…?" Tadashi whispers quietly into the darkness of the bedroom. Turning on the light, he sees that Hiro is curled up on the desk chair, fast asleep. He sighs and picks him up carefully.

"Mmm… no.." Hiro mumbles in his sleep. "Don’t hit me… I-I didn’t mean to break it.. no!"

Tadashi cocks an eyebrow as he carries his little brother over to his bed. He silently and gently drops Hiro onto the right side of his bed, laying on the left side and falling asleep.

~*~

The next morning, Hiro gets up and checks his phone. One message from Jake.

'I'm sorry for what I did to you last night, babe, I swear I didn't mean to do it. Give me another chance, please, I'll make it up to you.'

Hiro sighs. This is the exact same routine almost every single day. Jake will apologize for acting like a total douche-bag, Hiro will spend time with him over at his house, and then Jake will get all pissed off at even the little things that Hiro does—even something as strange as looking at him “the wrong way”—and just start yelling and screaming at him, and then, the night usually finishes off with threats of breaking up, the occasional slap or punch, and Hiro running out the door in tears, only to have Jake apologize again first thing in the morning.

It’s an endless cycle, and Hiro doesn’t know how to break it off officially. He’s scared to, to be completely honest. Jake’s not an alcoholic or a drug addict, but he sure as hell acts like one when he’s mad. Minus the slurring of his words, though.

Tadashi knows how Jake is. Hiro’s told him what he’s done to him, and Tadashi seems a bit skeptical of their relationship. It isn’t healthy, but his brother seems to be happy.

Hiro goes downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Morning, babe." Tadashi greets from his place on the stove, currently busying himself making some bacon.

"Morning…"

"Going over to Jake’s tonight?"

"No.. I might ask him to come over later on today, if that’s fine with you."

Tadashi hesitates. “Uhh..”

"I thought you liked him." Hiro nibbles absentmindedly on a piece of bacon.

"I do, it’s just that… I don’t know, Hiro.. the way you come home crying every night, and just.. the way he treats you, from what I’ve heard.." Tadashi sighs heavily.

"Tadashi… he really does love me, he just doesn’t know how to show it."

"Baby, that’s not healthy, though.."

Hiro looks down at the floor in guilt. Tadashi turns off the stove and sets the pan aside before going over and wrapping his arms around his baby brother, Hiro nuzzling his face in Tadashi’s shirt and breathing in the oh-so-familiar scent of him.

"Please break it off with him… if you’re too afraid, I’ll be there with you, okay?" Tadashi whispers, and he feels Hiro nod. "Good… because if you were still with him, then I wouldn’t have the chance to do this.."

Before Hiro knows it, his lips are locked with Tadashi’s… and for the first time in a long time, he feels butterflies in his stomach and his heart starts pounding rapidly.

This is what true love must feel like…


	8. Precious Little Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Post-mpreg, male birth depictions

Hiro looks down at the sleeping little bundle in his arms, smiling softly and pressing a light kiss to the top of the baby’s head lovingly. He’s so wrapped up in just staring at the newborn that he doesn’t even hear Tadashi come into the room, and it isn’t until he feels a hand being placed on his shoulder that he realizes he isn’t alone.

Tadashi ruffles Hiro’s hair and takes a seat on the chair beside the bed, just staring at the two. Hiro smiles over at him.

"He looks just like you… same hair, same eyes.. hell, you guys could be twins." He whispers, making Tadashi smile proudly.

"Really.. I say he looks more like you." The elder brother retorts. Hiro chuckles and shakes his head.

"Is it weird to immediately love somebody when you have them in your arms for the very first time? Like, emotionally love them?" Hiro questions, staring down at the little baby. Tadashi nods and grins.

"It’s called bonding.." He responds, reaching over to ruffle the baby’s soft tufts of hair. The newborn whines a bit at the unfamiliar touch, but soon calms back down as Hiro softly shushes him, rocking him and patting his back.

"So how was it? The delivery, I mean." Tadashi asks.

"Agonizing. It felt like a thousand knives pushing their way out of my ass."

Tadashi laughs uproariously at that. Hiro just gives him a look of disapproval.

"Was it really that bad, babe, or are you just exaggerating?"

Hiro shakes his head. Tadashi gives him a goofy little grin.

"No, I’m not. It really was that bad. This little guy’s head was small, but the hole was smaller."

Tadashi cracks up again, making the younger Hamada smirk with amusement. Hiro looks over at the clock, then back down to gaze lovingly at their baby boy.

"Can I hold him?" Tadashi suddenly asks, holding his arms out.

"Mine.." Hiro says jokingly, a playful grin on his face as he clutches the infant tightly. Tadashi decides to play along and gives him the puppy-dog expression, adding a little whimper for extra effect. Hiro sighs and hands the baby over to Tadashi, telling him how to hold him properly.

The baby mewls a little at the unfamiliar person, but soon calms down as Tadashi talks quietly to him. He smiles down at this tiny being resting in his arms, realizing that this is what he and Hiro had created just 9 measly little months before.

"Best moment ever.." He whispers, looking over at Hiro, who has fallen asleep. Understandable… he did just push out a baby three hours ago.

Tadashi just stays holding the baby until Hiro wakes up two hours later and immediately takes him back.


	9. The Cutest Moment of Pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mpreg

"Tadashi, I’m gonna head to the store, you need anything?" Hiro calls to his boyfriend.

"Two tubs of ice cream.. flavor doesn’t matter, just two giant tubs of it." Tadashi shouts back.

"Damn, the baby must have a sweet tooth. For the past few days, you’ve been craving nothing but chocolates and candies and sodas. Although the doctor did warn you about drinking too much soda, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just go and get my ice cream, please." Tadashi pleads with his lover, giving him the infamous puppy-dog expression. Damn Hiro and his weakness for the puppy-dog look!

"Alright, babe."

And with that, he’s on his way to the grocery store in town.

~*~

"Oh, God!" Is what Hiro hears as he enters the house with a bag of the ice cream. His mind immediately going into panic mode, he abruptly drops the bags by the door and dashes upstairs.

"What happened?!" He shouts, bursting into his and Tadashi’s bedroom.

"Hiro! Oh, gosh, I felt it! I felt a kick!" The elder Hamada shouts excitedly. Hiro looks at his brother with a blank expression on his face and then smirks smugly.

"Sure you did. Are you just trying to play a trick on me, Tadashi?" He asks slyly, crossing his arms over his chest. Tadashi rapidly shakes his head ‘no’.

"I swear it, babe, I felt the baby kick! Watch, come here, come here and feel it!"

Hiro, still unconvinced, goes over to Tadashi and places a hand on his brother’s bulging belly. A few minutes later, his hand is bumped by a tiny foot.

Hiro looks up at his older sibling wide-eyed.

"I told you so." Tadashi says, tears of joy in his eyes. Hiro’s eyes start watering as well, and he leans down and gently places a soft kiss on his brother’s stomach. The same tiny foot appears where Hiro had planted his lips, as if the baby could somehow sense the kiss.

Hiro’s eyes water even more, and the smile on his face grows larger. He leans in towards Tadashi, cupping his brother’s face in his hands and giving him a soft, long lip-lock, which the pregnant elder 19-year-old returns gleefully.


	10. Subliminal Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Depictions of Underage Smut  
> Originally by co-admin Starry!

"Aw c’mon," Fred whined, pushing the doors to the lab open. "My costume would be so cool if it breathed fire and you guys know it!"

Wasabi, Gogo, and Honey Lemon sighed collectively. That’s all Fred’s been talking about, and they were getting pretty tired of it. Gogo rolled her eyes as she walked up to her bike, pulling one of the wheels off with ease.

"And it’d also be really cool of my bike went at the speed I want it to, but we both know its not gonna happen any time soon." She remarked, shooting him a mean glare.

"Not with that attitude," Fred muttered as he crossed his arms. "Ahh!" The fanboy ducked his head and let out a high pitched squeal when one of the disk-like wheels flew passed him, barely grazing his beanie. "What was that for?!"

The other three students laughed at Fred’s reaction. Before Wasabi could approach the pouty boy, a small beep could be heard, as well as the sound of an inflating balloon. The noises were followed by the large robot, waddling out of Tadashi’s lab.

"Hello, I’m Baymax, your personal healthcare companion." He greeted familiarly. The SFIT kids blinked and exchanged confused looks.

"I thought he only activated when somebody would say ‘ow’…" Honey mumbled. She tilted her head and approached the huggable robot.

"Not since Tadashi and Hiro’s incident," Baymax answered. He blinked and looked around at the students, scooting closer to them.

"Hiro and Tadashi’s incident?" Gogo questioned. The four closed in on Baymax. They were all curious and a bit worried, assuming the worst when they heard the word ‘incident’.

"Yes," Baymax responded. "I recorded them when I heard Hiro make an unfamiliar sound of distress." A video then popped up on his chest, and the other four leaned in real close.

Hiro’s bare backside could be seen from where Baymax was standing when he was recording. He was seated in Tadashi’s lap, and said boy was busying his mouth with Hiro’s neck. The younger Hamada gasped and arched his back, his hand reaching up and tugging at Tadashi’s hair. Whatever he did, it must’ve been really wonderful, because Hiro was begging for more. In a swift movement, Tadashi had his brother on his back, and was leaning over him, his hands traveling all over the boy’s frail body. He then lifted Hiro’s hips up to his own, and with one simple thrust, Hiro keened.

The other four gasped and stared in disbelief. Honey Lemon slowly lifted her phone and, with a small  _click_ , she took a picture of the scene that continued to play out.

"Okay, we should  _not_  be watching this!” Wasabi finally exclaimed. Though he didn’t bother to do as he advised. None of them did. They all just watched with pure curiosity and interest.

-

Hiro and Tadashi walked alongside each other, laughing and joking about nerdy things only they could understand. They continued to mess around as they neared the lab. Hiro piped up and ran a few feet ahead of his brother, eager to meet up with their friends. He was telling a story about what happened in class earlier that day when he pushed the doors to the Nerd Lab open.

"You won’t believe what Professor Cal-"

“ _Ahh~!_ ”

Hiro paused in the middle of his sentence, his face going completely red when he heard himself moan. He stared blankly at his brother, who in turn gave him a look of confusion.

"Hiro? Are you alright?" Tadashi asked as he walked passed his brother and further into the lab. When he turned his attention to his friends, though, he stopped in his tracks. All of them - except for Fred, who was still watching the video - stared at the Hamada brothers.

"Whoa, heh, Hiro’s got some _serious_  pipes!” Fred commented. He then looked back to see the staring contest that the others were apparently having. “Oh, hey Tadashi, hey Hiro.” He greeted, smiling lazily at them.

There was an awkward silence for what seemed like forever until Tadashi ran up to his robot and covered the video up with his body. Hiro hid his reddened face with his hands as Honey slowly approached him.

"B-Baymax! Why are you showing them this video?! When did you record us doing this?!" He asked harshly. The robot only blinked.

"I activated when Hiro made an unfamiliar sound of distress," He told Tadashi. He then backed up his explanation by rewinding the video and playing the part where Hiro let out a loud moan. Tadashi’s face heated up and he tried to cover the video as best he could.

"That wasn’t a sound of distress!" The older Hamada proclaimed.

"Hell no it wasn’t…" Gogo joked, snickering to herself. Tadashi groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Just, please delete the video, Baymax. I’ll upgrade you later so you’ll understand the situation better…" Tadashi muttered. He then turned to face the group, beckoning Hiro over to his side. He wrapped his arm around his kid brother’s shoulder with a sigh. "Um…Sorry you guys had to witness that."

"Don’t be," Honey chimed in. She then held up her phone, showing the brothers the snapshot she took. "This’ll be great blackmail if either of you decides to double cross me!" Honey Lemon giggled and slid her phone into her back pocket.

"That’s my girl!" Gogo preached, a prideful smirk apparent on her face.

"My life is officially over," Hiro finally said.


	11. Unforgivable Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Abuse

"Would you just listen to me?! Hear me out, please!" Hiro yells as he follows Tadashi into the house. He had gotten busted for bot-fighting again, and Tadashi had screamed at him the entire way home.

"Why should I?!!" Tadashi yells back two times louder. Hiro flinches and quietly follows his brother down the hall into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

"Because you trust me." He jokes, taking a seat on the bed and crossing his legs. Tadashi glares menacingly at him over his shoulder, making the younger Hamada uncomfortable.

"I thought I did, but not anymore.." He snaps coldly.

"Well, I can’t be caged up like a dog all my life!"

"You can if this is what you’re going to be spending the rest of your life doing! Do you forget how dangerous this is, Hiro?! You could get jailed, attacked, or even killed! Do you want that?! Do you want to potentially get murdered?!"

"No, and I’m not a baby anymore, Tadashi! I can take care of myself!! I don’t need you to watch me like a hawk day in and day out! You’re just gonna have to get over the fact that I-!"

A hand connecting sharply with the side of his face cuts him off mid-sentence. Hiro brings both hands up to his cheek as it bruises up almost immediately, tears filling his eyes almost abruptly.

"Y-You hit me.. you’ve n-never hit me before.." He says shakily, a tear falling down his cheek. Tadashi realizes what he did only a few moments later, and his own eyes are soon watery.

"I… Hiro, I’m sorry.." Tadashi apologizes. Hiro turns away and refuses to look at his brother. He sleeps out in the living room that night, leaving Tadashi feeling guilty and ashamed.

Tadashi apologizes many times in the morning, but Hiro doesn’t say a word, just acts as if he isn’t there. That night, when Tadashi comes home, he finds a note by Hiro saying that he’s left, that he doesn’t feel safe around him anymore.

Tadashi cries that night.


	12. Precious Time

Tadashi sits on the bed staring at the empty space beside him, wishing desperately that Hiro was there. He wishes that he can reverse time to stop him from packing his bags and storming out the door.

God, he’s stupid… so, so stupid…

He can still remember the last few words that Hiro said to him before walking out of his life.

"Don’t waste another moment of your precious time on me."

Those words were what shot through Tadashi like bullets to his heart. He wanted to shout that every precious moment was spent with him, that he made his life worth living for.

But his words had caught in his throat… and they had stayed there, like billions of tiny lumps that, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t swallow down, even after Hiro had walked out the door.

He curls up into a ball that night and cries silently, wishing to have his arms around Hiro… if only for one last night…


	13. I'm What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Cancer  
> AgedUp16!Hiro

"Well?" Tadashi asks as Hiro walks back into the hospital room looking really upset, like he’s about to cry.

Hiro looks up at his older brother and goes over to him, climbing into the hospital bed with him, something he does quite often considering he practically lives at the hospital nowadays.

"Uhh… babe.." He whispers, thankful that the rest of them have gone home, otherwise he couldn’t have called Tadashi ‘babe’. "They found something…"

"What?"

"It’s, um… it’s a cancerous tumor.. in your heart.. and it’s…" Hiro struggles to finish the sentence as he buries his face in Tadashi’s hospital gown, clutching tightly onto his older brother. Tadashi knows this must be horrible.

"It’s malignant.." The 16-year-old whispers softly, tears streaming down his face more quickly than he can process. Tadashi cocks an eyebrow.

"Which means…?"

"You… You’re dying.." Hiro cries harder. It takes a few moments for the unexpected news to sink in, and when it finally does, Tadashi’s sobbing right alongside his brother.

"Did.. Did they at least tell you how long I have left?" He asks shakily, the realization that his brother’s going to be left alone hitting the elder Hamada like a freight train.

"At least 2 months.."

"Well, that-that’s good, right?"

A shrug is the only response given from the younger one, along with a meek “I guess..”

"Hey.." Tadashi takes Hiro’s face in his hands. "I’ll always be here for you.."

A light kiss to the lips makes Hiro calm down a bit more, and he gently yet firmly returns it. The 16-year-old smiles gratefully and wraps his arms around Tadashi’s neck, snuggling further into him until he eventually falls asleep.


	14. It's Wrong, But It Feels Right

This is taboo… and Hiro knows it… he knows what will potentially happen if someone ever found out that he was in love with his older, adult brother.

He just can’t help it, though. There are times when he wishes that they weren’t related, but then he disregards it because he tells himself that the love wouldn’t be as strong and passionate as it is now.

Dammit, he needs help… serious help. What is he thinking? This is illegal in so many ways, and he could possibly end up putting his brother in jail for this shit!

But… for what, exactly? His emotions? I mean, it’s not like he’s actually putting them out there, screaming at the top of his lungs ‘I’M MADLY IN LOVE WITH MY OLDER BROTHER!’, right? He’s not putting them out there for the world… but…

It’s still wrong… it’s disgusting, it’s immoral, it’s just sick… having these fantasies and wet dreams about his brother… his BIOLOGICAL brother, at that..

As long as no one finds out, it’s okay… right?

Wrong…

~*~

"Hiro." Tadashi addresses, strolling into their shared bedroom. Hiro freezes up when he hears his brother’s lovely, melodic voice… the voice of a pure angel…

He doesn’t say anything, for fear of his heart taking over his mouth and him spilling out that he’s madly in love with Tadashi. Instead, he pretends to be invested in a homework assignment.

"Hiro, it’s good that you’re concerned about your grades, but at least take a break sometime." Tadashi takes the book and paper away from his little brother. "How long have you been up here?"

Hiro shrugs and still doesn’t say anything, now pretending to be focused on his Megabot and trying to hide the bulge that’s formed between his legs. Oh, God… getting a fucking boner right in front of your older brother? How much more disgusting can you get, Hamada?

Tadashi sighs and forces Megabot out of his brother’s grip. Before Hiro has a chance to pretend to be distracted by anything else, he feels himself being lifted and thrown over his brother’s shoulder.

Tadashi throws Hiro on top of his bed and shuts the divider. “Now you’re not leaving until you tell me why you’ve been ignoring me these past few weeks. Spill.”

Hiro sits cross-legged and averts his eyes anywhere else but towards his brother. Nothing comes out of his mouth.

"Hiro."

The younger sibling finally builds up the courage to look over at Tadashi.

"Tell me what’s wrong with you."

Hiro sighs. “Okay, fine… but promise me you won’t feel disgusted by me.”

"Hiro, you’re my little brother. I always feel disgusted by you."

Hiro shoots Tadashi a look, and the elder Hamada laughs.

"It’s a joke. Now what is it?"

"I… I love you.." Hiro whispers shamefully.

Tadashi’s expression turns from serious to confused. “Well, you’re my little brother.. and I love you-“

"Not in that way, Tadashi.." Hiro interrupts.

Tadashi finally realizes why Hiro’s been avoiding him over the past couple of weeks.

"Oh.." Is all he says.

"I don’t want to love you like this, but I do.." Hiro sounds close to tears, and Tadashi’s heart breaks. He goes over to his little brother and takes the small boy into his arms, feeling the wetness of Hiro’s tears staining the front of his shirt.

Then, without a word, the elder brother gently takes Hiro by the chin and lifts his head up so that they’re face to face… and kisses him.

At that moment, Hiro honestly doesn’t understand why he kept it a secret. After all, with a brother like Tadashi Hamada, you’re basically understood a lot more quickly than with any other sibling.


	15. An Interesting Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally written by just-an-autumn on Tumblr!

Hiro sat in a chair in his brother’s lab, absentmindedly playing with his yo-yo.

"Are you done yet, Tadashi? I wanna stop by home before we go out to dinner." Hiro groaned, turning to face the elder boy.

"Geez, patience is virtue, Hiro." Tadashi sent a goofy smile to his boyfriend. "Don’t worry, I’ll only be a couple minutes longer."

"Okay." Hiro complained but smiled sheepishly.

"Done!" Tadashi announced a couple minutes later. "Let’s go!"

Tadashi grabbed his bag and Hiro’s hand. They rushed out the door together only to be stopped by Gogo.

"Where are you two rushing off to?" She popped her gum, loudly.

"Just date night, y’know." It took a few seconds for the realization of what Tadashi just said to hit the couple. Hiro silently prayed she hadn’t heard what he had said.

"Date night, eh?" 

"Um, no, I didn’t, uh, say date night…" Tadashi argued, blushing furiously the whole time.

"I have ears and I definitely heard date night. You know, I always had you pegged for gay. Just not for your little brother." She stifled a quick chuckle and continue with the bike she was working on.

"You don’t care?" Hiro asked.

"Not really. Although, I do have a bit of a request. Unless you want the others to find out." Tadashi and Hiro both held their breath at Gogo’s words.

"What is it?" Tadashi questioned.

"I want to watch you two doing it." Hiro nearly choked on the air.

"What? Why?" Tadashi’s voice went up two octaves.

"I have my reasons. Is it a deal?" Hiro thought fast.

"We actually haven’t ‘done it’ yet." 

"Yeah, we’re, uh, waiting." Tadashi filled in.

"Okay." Gogo smirked, not believing a word. "Run off to your little date night."

As they ran off quickly, she laughed to herself. The way she could make them squirm with this…


	16. Just Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mpreg  
> Implied Fred/Wasabi and Honey/GoGo

"Hey, Wasabi." Tadashi greets as he and Hiro walk into his work station. Wasabi looks up and smiles, nodding towards them in greeting and acknowledgement, then turning back to his tools.

"What ya doin’?" Hiro asks, walking up to the man’s tool table. His slightly big belly bumps against it.

"Whoa, whoa, little dude. Be careful of where you walk here, alright? I just spent half an hour organizing my tools. GoGo just took my wrench, for some reason, and she refuses to give it back right now, which is basically anarchy, because-"

"There’s a place for everything, and everything in its place." Hiro and Tadashi recite in unison, Hiro bursting out into laughter and Tadashi giving Wasabi a goofy grin.

"I swear, man, do you have OCD or something?" The elder of the two brothers jokes lightheartedly.

"No, I’m just a neat freak." Wasabi confesses with a smile on his face. "Anyways, what brings you three down here?"

Hiro quirks an eyebrow in confusion, and Wasabi, noticing, gestures to his enlarged stomach. The younger Hamada smiles and looks down at his belly, giving it a small rub before looking back up.

"We heard a rumor going around campus that you, my friend, are in love with somebody." Tadashi says slyly, smirking as he leans up against the wall. Hiro nods.

"Uhh… w-well, it’s just a rumor… y’know, you-you can’t believe everything you hear." Wasabi stutters out, cheeks turning a dark shade of red.

"Oh, so you’re not in love with a certain, dare I say it… fanboy?" Hiro drawls out the last word.

"What?! N-No way!"

"Come on, Wasabi, be honest with us. Do you and Fred have something going on between the two of you? After all, we do catch you sometimes zoning out whenever he walks by your lab." Tadashi interrogates, smirk growing wider.

"No, certainly not, Fred and I are just… we’re just friends!" Wasabi’s cheeks couldn’t have turned more red than they already are at that point.

"No need to hide this from us. GoGo and Honey Lemon tried to keep their relationship a secret for two whole months before they finally fessed up. Of course, we caught them making out in the janitor’s closet first, but at least they confessed." Hiro points out.

"And besides, friends don’t look at each other that way." Tadashi adds.

Aw, fuck… he’s been caught. Wasabi looks down and nods shamefully.

"Awww, that’s actually so adorable!!" Hiro squeals out.

"Yeah, it is. You know, you should tell him how you feel."

Wasabi shakes his head vigorously. “Nuh-uh, nope, no way, not a chance!”

"Well, you kind of already did.." Tadashi says.

Wasabi cocks his head in confusion. “What do you mean?”

"Hey, Wasabi.." A voice pipes up behind him. Wasabi turns around and, lo and behold, Fred is leaning up against the counter. Hiro and Tadashi smile at each other, and Tadashi walks over to his little brother and wraps his arms around him.

"F-Fred.. you… you weren’t supposed to find out this way.. I-"

"Oh, just kiss me already, man.." Fred says, walking over to him. Wasabi wastes no time in leaning down and pressing his lips to the fanboy’s.

After watching them for a few minutes, Tadashi and Hiro walk away and retreat to their lab to leave the two in private. Hiro sighs and slumps down into a chair.

"We did it. They’re finally together." Tadashi says proudly. Hiro smiles before grimacing and sitting up properly. "What’s wrong, babe?" Tadashi walks over to his lover.

"Our kid likes to cause their Papa some pain by kicking him every once in a while. Either that, or the little munchkin is happy that their uncles are together."

Tadashi grins and leans down to press a loving, tender kiss to Hiro’s baby belly before planting the same kiss on his brother’s lips.


	17. I'll Take A Bullet For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Shooting, blood

It all happened so quickly. One minute they’re walking home from a date night, away from their two children, the next minute Hiro is sitting beside Tadashi and trying so hard not to cry as he holds his brother’s bloody frame.

Let’s start back to before it all happened…

~*~

"That date was amazing.." Hiro swoons as he wraps his arms around Tadashi’s waist. Tadashi smiles and nods, stopping Hiro for a few seconds to lean down and plant a kiss on his lips. Hiro takes hold of Tadashi’s shirt to pull him in closer, kissing back lovingly. A few people gawk as they pass by, but the two brothers pay no mind to them, as they’re lost in each other.

"We better go home and relieve the babysitter of our two troublemakers." Hiro says as he pulls away, laughing. Tadashi laughs along with him and nods, taking hold of his brother’s hand and giving it a light and gentle squeeze.

Before they’re about ten feet away from their house, a guy comes out of an alleyway and grabs Hiro, drawing a gun and putting it to the boy’s head as he holds him firmly in a headlock.

"Let him go!!" Tadashi screams angrily.

"Not a chance, gay boy. This your lover right here, huh?" The guy smirks, cocking the pistol. Hiro’s eyes widen in fear and he silently pleads with Tadashi to rescue him.

"Yes, he is, just let him go!" Tadashi answers, growing angrier. Two more guys come out of the alley and grab Tadashi’s arms, rendering him immobile.

The guy pins Hiro up against the wall, the poor boy whimpering in fear. The two boys that are holding onto Tadashi pull out guns as well.

"NO!!!!!"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Three shots, aimed right at Tadashi. The guys scramble to get the hell out of there as they hear police sirens, the cop car zooming past the alleyway and following them. Hiro dashes towards Tadashi lying on the floor, three bullet wounds oozing blood that seeps through the boy’s shirt.

"Where did they shoot you?!" Hiro cries, unstoppable tears streaming down his face. Tadashi coughs up blood, unable to speak as his eyes roll into the back of his head.

Hiro holds onto his brother for dear life, sobbing like a maniac. He checks to see if any of the bullets went through a vital organ. Two in the stomach…

His eyes widen as he sees that the last bullet went directly through his chest, right where his heart is. That’s the wound that seems to produce the most blood, almost as if a dam has broken.

"Oh, God, baby…" Hiro chokes out, crying harder until his cries turn into loud wails. He buries his face into the elder Hamada’s chest, not caring if he gets blood all over him. "I’m so sorry… I’m so, so sorry.."

"N-No.." Tadashi chokes out, weakly pushing the younger boy off of him and looking into Hiro’s eyes. "Don’t be… it… it’s not your fault.." He takes a deep shaky breath and grimaces in pain.

Hiro still cries and clings to Tadashi, as if letting him go would be the worst thing ever. Tadashi slowly leans in to give Hiro one last lingering kiss before he slumps back down limply, skin turning pale and cold as his heart gives one last powerful beat before stopping.


	18. Some Secrets Aren't Kept Very Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Cyberbullying, self-harm

"Ugly."

Cut.

"Worthless."

Cut.

"Stupid."

Cut.

"Faggot."

Deep cut.

The boy bites down on his tongue to keep from hissing loudly as the metal digs deep into his skin, revealing the beautiful crimson underneath. He studies the old reminders, having flashbacks upon flashbacks as to what words on that screen made him do it before.

He grabs a few pieces of toilet paper and presses them to each self-inflicted wound, the scars that remain there serving as a horrible permanent reminder of the equally horrible words that run through his head almost every single day, leaving him wondering…

Is it true? Is he really all the things that they’re calling him?

~*~

"Hiro.." Tadashi addresses to the boy—Hiro.

Hiro looks over and slips his white sleeve over dozens upon dozens of healed yet easily visible, and more recent non-healed, scars.

"Yeah?" He chokes out, trying not to let his brother see that he’s been crying—no, no, not crying,  _ **sobbing**_.

"Hey… what’s going on?"

Disguise unsuccessful.

"Uh.. it’s nothing.. just thinking…" Hiro sniffles, rubbing at his runny nose.

"Thinking? About what?" Tadashi questions softly, going over to Hiro and taking his baby brother into his arms. He sits on the edge of his bed, waiting ever so patiently for his brother to answer.

"Mom and Dad.." Hiro lies. It’s a blatant lie, and Tadashi knows it.

"Hiro… is that what you’re really thinking of? Or are you just saying that so I won’t find out anything worse?"

Dammit..

Hiro doesn’t respond.

"Hiro."

The boy looks up.

"What are you hiding from me?"

He still stays silent, getting up and walking over to his desk. Before he’s able to sit down, though, Tadashi grabs hold of his wrist.

"Let me go!" Hiro yells loudly, struggling to break free of his brother’s firm grip.

"Hiro, stop it!" Tadashi yells just as loudly. "What are you hiding from me?! I need to know!!"

"No you don’t! Just let me go, Tadashi!! Please!!!"

Tadashi silently pulls his brother towards him, hand pulling the sleeve down and showing the many, many red lines that decorate the boy’s arm like cat scratches.

The elder brother gapes in shock and horror, eyes going wide with utter fear. Hiro just stands there, unwilling to speak at all.

"Did… Did you do this?" Tadashi whispers, not wanting to even think about the possibility of Hiro self-harming and praying to God that he’ll say that it was Mochi that did this to him.

Hiro just stays silent for an agonizing two entire minutes before just breaking down in body-wracking sobs. Each tear that slips from his baby brother’s eyes—as well as every single scar—confirms Tadashi’s worst fear.

He doesn’t do anything but pull his crying baby brother into his arms and just hold him like that for the rest of the night, praying that Hiro won’t ever do this again…

What Tadashi doesn’t realize is that… well, it’s not that easy at all…


	19. Actually So Beautiful

"Hiro, go and take a shower." Tadashi says as he walks into the room. The younger brother looks over at him and scowls.

"Took one yesterday." He lies. Tadashi raises a brow suspiciously.

"Really. You took a shower yesterday." Cue the folding of the arms across the chest. Hiro rolls his eyes and nods. "I was home all day yesterday and all night last night, and I don’t remember you taking one."

"That’s because I, um… I took one in the middle of the night." Hiro flashes his brother one of his pearly-white grins. Tadashi groans in disbelief and just points towards the bathroom door. Hiro grumbles complaint after complaint as he stalks towards the bathroom, shutting the door.

He cautiously takes his shirt off, making sure that the huge [tattoo](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/62/9d/cc/629dccdcabff86c6d24b4ca5b7faa005.jpg) on his back hasn’t messed up.

~*~

A few minutes into Hiro’s shower, he hears the bathroom door creak open and footsteps make their way towards the shower door.

"Aunt Cass?" He calls, forgetting completely that Tadashi and he live alone in their own tiny house.

Silence, and only the sound of ruffling and a few thumps into the corner. He slightly peeks out from the half-opened foggy door, seeing Tadashi’s silhouette on the other side of the bathroom.

"Coming in!" He hears.

_**Oh, shit!** _

"Uh, I’m done. I was just about to get out.."

Too late. Tadashi has him cornered as his older brother waltzes in unexpectedly, sighing in contentment as the hot water pours over his skinny body.

Hiro bites his lip as he tries desperately to hide the thing on his back, pressing up against the wall as best he can. Damn this tiny shower!

Tadashi grabs the body sponge and some body soap. “Come here, I need to wash you down. You’re filthy.” He jokes, chuckling.

"Umm… I-I think I’m good right here."

"Come here!" The elder Hamada barks out sternly. Hiro sighs and obeys him, going over to him. "Turn around so I can see your back."

Wait… what?!

"Tadashi, don’t you think that you should-?"

Tadashi grabs Hiro’s arm and turns him around so that his back is towards him. His eyes scan the large tattoo on his younger sibling’s back.

"Okay, before you yell at me about how I’m too young for tattoos, just-!" Hiro starts, panicking on the inside.

"That’s actually… so beautiful…" Tadashi whispers in amazement, interrupting Hiro. Hiro turns to face his older brother.

"Really? You aren’t going to yell or lecture me?" He asks incredulously. Tadashi shakes his head and traces the giant tattoo, then turns Hiro around again and kisses him lovingly, Hiro kissing back without any hesitation.


	20. I Thought Wrong...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally by co-admin Loch!

"I thought you loved me." Hiro said quietly, fiddling with the watch on his wrist. "I was wrong."

"Hiro…" Tadashi trailed off, scrambling to find the words. 

The watch on Hiro’s wrist beeped and flashed, a small red light blinking steadily. Hiro tapped it before giving him a bitter smile. 

"It doesn’t matter anymore," he said as he pressed one of the buttons. "It’s too late anyway."

The watch opened up like a flower in bloom, rapidly expanding until it was a large square attached to Hiro’s wrist. 

Tadashi attempted to step forward, stopped only by Hiro’s threatening glare. 

"Hiro, what….?"

"Be happy with her," Hiro said, cutting him off. 

The square started to glow and Tadashi could see a list of coordinates scrolling on it’s surface. Hiro pressed his index finger on one of them and the screen flashed in acknowledgement. 

"No," Tadashi whispered, feeling his heart drop to his shoes. 

"I love you," Hiro said, as if he was drawing the words out from behind steel barriers. "But, I can’t stay with you."

He pressed his hand flat on the square and white light enveloped him. 

"Goodbye, Tadashi."

Before Tadashi could draw a breath, the light strengthened, nearly blinding him. When it cleared and he had blinked away the afterimages, Hiro was gone. 

Tadashi sank to his knees and wept. 


	21. Sick Days Are Sometimes The Best

"Go on without me," Hiro groaned dramatically, flopping back on the bed and tossing a hand over his eyes. 

Tadashi chuckled and reached out to comb his hand through Hiro’s hair, frowning at how hot his forehead was. 

"It’s just a cold, you knucklehead. You’re not going to die."

Hiro groaned again, and Tadashi kissed his forehead before getting up and fetching another cold towel and draping it over Hiro’s forehead.

Briefly, he entertained the thought of properly kissing Hiro, but he had a final coming up and didn’t want to get sick too. 

"I’ll be back in a few hours," he said as he drew the curtains shut. "Try to get some rest."

All he got was a grumble in return as Hiro shifted around and tried to get comfortable. 

Tadashi closed the door softly and tiptoed downstairs to inform Aunt Cass of where he was going.

Later, much later, when he finally returned, carrying a bowl of Hiro’s favorite soup, he found his brother fast asleep and congestedly snoring. Tadashi smiled and looked down upon his sleeping baby brother, setting the soup down on the table and kissing his lips softly, then his forehead.

The soup had gotten cold by the time Hiro awoke, and Tadashi had to heat it back up for him, afterwards insisting on feeding him. Hiro grumpily obliged, and they had a bit of a laugh after Tadashi had “accidentally” spilled some of the broth on the front of Hiro’s pajama pants, making it look like the younger Hamada had wet himself.

The day ended with cuddles, cute forehead kisses, and afterwards, a long goodnight lip-lock. Tadashi didn’t even care that he would get sick. He just wanted this moment forever.

In fact, they both did…


	22. Traveling Back In Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally by co-admin Loch!

"What did you do to yourself?" Tadashi asked when he came upon Hiro laughing crazily in the garage, hair singed from whatever his latest experiment was. 

The garage itself looked like a small bomb had detonated inside of it. Papers were scattered everywhere, there were scorch marks on the floor and in the center of the room was a large sheet of unidentifiable metal. 

His attention snapped back to Hiro when his brother made a strangled noise and scrambled up off the floor, swaying as he did so. 

"Whoa," Tadashi said, reaching out to steady him. "Be careful."

He wasn’t prepared for the way Hiro lunged at him and he barely managed to control their descent to the floor. He also wasn’t prepared for the stream of Japanese he heard coming from Hiro’s mouth. He didn’t think his brother even  _remembered_ how to speak it as he had never spoken it when Tadashi had tried to teach him. 

"Hiro," he said, unsure of himself for the first time that day. "What’s going on."

His brother pulled back a little, though he kept one hand fisted in the back of Tadashi’s shirt. He tilted his head up to look at Tadashi and Tadashi shifted under his brother’s scrutinizing gaze. 

He  _definitely_  wasn’t prepared for the kiss Hiro gave him and he raised a trembling hand to lightly touch his lips.

"It worked," he heard Hiro mutter from a distance. "It  _worked_. Wait, what year is it?”

The question startled Tadashi out of his daze and he blinked at Hiro. 

"2023? Wait, no 2024," he corrected as he remembered that he had been writing last year’s date on all of his papers. He’d have to fix that. 

Hiro hugged him again and probably would have kissed him, if Tadashi hadn’t pried him off and held him at arm’s length. 

"Hiro,  _what is going on?_ " He asked, wondering if he needed to get Baymax to scan him.

He was already planning to take Hiro to the lab anyway in hopes of persuading him to join SFIT. 

"I love you," Hiro blurted suddenly and immediately clamped his hands over his mouth, looking at Tadashi with wide eyes. 

"Yes," Tadashi said, dryly, "I gathered that from the kiss you gave me."

He softened at Hiro’s confused expression, bending down to return the kiss. He pulled away after a few minutes, cupping his hands around Hiro’s face and looking at him. 

"I love you too," he said seriously. "Now tell me what’s going on please."

"I," Hiro stuttered. "It’s a long story."

"It’s a Saturday; we have time."

Hiro sighed, settling in Tadashi’s lap and making himself comfortable. 

"It’s a long story," he said, one hand gripping Tadashi’s wrist as he rested his thumb on the pulse point. "It all started with a fire…"


	23. Trust Isn't Important This Time

"I trusted you," Hiro said flatly and Tadashi winced. 

They were in their room, on opposite sides, Hiro’s bed between them. Tadashi had his arms down by his sides and Hiro’s were crossed over his chest, hands curled into fists. Tadashi studied the floor while Hiro tried to glare a hole through his skull. 

"I had to tell  _someone_ ,” Tadashi protested weakly. 

Hiro sighed, tugging the sleeves of his shirt down until they covered the long vertical scar on his wrists. 

"I’m dealing with it," he said, voice still holding that frigid tone. "You didn’t have to tell her."

"Taking hormone blockers is not  _dealing with it_ ,” Tadashi snapped back, crossing the room to pull at his wrists. “Neither is trying to slit your wrists.”

Hiro yanked away. 

"Stop it," he hissed. 

"She’s worried about you. We all are."

He tried to step toward Hiro again, stopped only by the look on Hiro’s face. 

"What  _else_  am I supposed to do?” he asked, voice cracking. “What I feel is _wrong_.”

Tadashi stumbled backwards until his knees hit the edge of the bed. Shakily, he sat down and ran his hands through his hair. 

"I don’t know," he said, "but I know it’s not this."

Across from him, Hiro rested his forehead on his clenched fists. 

"I  _love_  you,” he said. “I know I’m not supposed to and I just-“

Whatever he was about to say dissolved in a sob and as much as Tadashi wanted to rush to his side, he stayed where he was. Hiro didn’t want him near right now as evidenced by the fact that he’d pulled away earlier. 

"We’ll figure it out Hiro," he said quietly, unheard. "I love you too."

For a brief second he wished he could love Hiro back the way he wanted, but he couldn’t, didn’t want to and that thought made his heart ache. 

"I’m sorry," he murmured and listened as Hiro cried himself to sleep.

Then, he walked over, picked him up and tucked him into bed before leaving to attempt to explain things to Aunt Cass. 


	24. Tattoo Turn-On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally written by co-admin Tea!

Hiro traces his brother’s body with his eyes.

Tadashi’s body is… 

Eye catching?

Beautiful?

Gorgeous?

Hot?

There’s so many adjectives to describe Tadashi’s body that it might take at least a month or more to properly say all of them.

But, it’s really amazing, his brother’s body-

Not only his muscles, no! It may be hot but the tattoos are what brings it alive. 

Tadashi’s muscles are decorated with amazing and breathtaking tattoos that Hiro can stay up all night just looking at his brother and he won’t even complain.

The black inked tattoos suit Tadashi rather well and it’s something Hiro can also enjoy and-

Tadashi’s so fucking hot.

Tadashi and his tattoos drive Hiro crazy and in a good way.

Hiro supposes that if Tadashi and his tattoos can make Hiro feel this way, he wonders how Tadashi will feel if he gets a tattoo.\

Hypothetically, of course.


	25. The Misadventures In Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally by co-admin Starry!  
> Bonus character: Jack Frost

"Aw come on! Just let me go with you Tadashi!" Hiro pleaded, following his brother into their shared room. Said young man turned to his brother and simply shook his head before throwing off his shirt.

"Nope. Sorry lil’ man but you’re too young," He explained, as he changed into a cleaner shirt and slipped into a loose cardigan. Tadashi chuckled lightly and smiled at Hiro as he buttoned up the thin clothing.

"B-but I want to spend your twenty-first birthday with you, nii-san!" Hiro pouted and batted his eyelashes at the other, hoping to convince him. The older Hamada stared at him and blushed lightly. It’s been so long since he’s called him that. Even when they entered their relationship he never once addressed him as ‘nii-san’. But that wasn’t going to change his mind.

"No. And that’s not gonna work on me tonight. Besides, the bouncer isn’t going to let a kid like you in." Tadashi ruffled his brother’s messy hair and walked past him, leaving the room. Hiro was right behind him, begging loudly and hopelessly. He’d respond to every plea with a simple ‘nope’ and a smirk.

Hiro grumbled and folded his arms across his chest, leaning against the wall. This sucked. Not only was his brother going to have fun without him, but so was Aunt Cass. She was having a Girl’s Night Out of her own. And his nerd of a brother left Baymax in his stupid nerdy lab. So he was going to be completely alone, with the exception of Mochi. This was just so unfair.

"What am I supposed to do tonight then? Read?" Hiro asked sarcastically. He rolled his eyes and shoved his hands into his pockets. Being fifteen sucked.

"Maybe we should call a sitter." Tadashi suggested teasingly. It was perfect timing too, because Aunt Cass heard him as she hastily made her way down the stairs, gasping quietly.

"That sounds like a great idea!" She beamed, fixing an earring into its place in the cartilage. "I’ll call one right now." Their aunt moved to the counter where her phone was and picked it up. As she dialed the number she reached over and grabbed a stray donut from earlier that day.

"Wait, don’t I get a say in this?!" Hiro wailed, holding his hands out in disbelief. He looked between the two, only to see Aunt Cass speaking with her mouth full and Tadashi fixing his hair, using the tv as a mirror. He scoffed and slumped his shoulders, shaking his head. "Unbelievable."

Aunt Cass finished her donut the same time her call ended. She smiled and turned to the two boys, setting her phone aside. “Alrighty! Your sitter will be here soon, Hiro, so don’t you worry about being alone!”

-

Tadashi and Hiro were upstairs, waiting for the babysitter’s arrival, while Aunt Cass went down to the cafe to get herself another donut. She looked up, though, when she heard the small bell on the door jingle. Smiling, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and went to greet the other.

"Hiro, your babysitter is here!" She called rather loudly. Her voice startled Mochi and the two boys. Tadashi regained his posture though, and gave his brother a smirk as he stood up from his seat.

They headed down to the cafe, Tadashi walking tall and Hiro slumped over, looking off to the side in shame. He slid his hands into his pockets and huffed quietly. As he neared the bottom of the stairs, he could hear Aunt Cass and the sitter chatting amongst themselves.

"Hiro, meet your babysitter, Jack!" She introduced, gesturing to the man beside her. He looked up and gasped softly, a blush spreading across his face as his eyes widened a bit. This man was gorgeous. He had beautiful light blue eyes, short white hair, and a jawline so strong it could probably bench 250. Hiro just stood there and gawked at the guy. Tadashi, being the jealous dork he is, noticed the boys staring and nudged him, frowning a bit.

"Hellooo  _Jack_ ,” Hiro greeted, smirking and sauntering over to his babysitter. Tadashi followed suit, grimacing and crossing his arms disapprovingly. Jack held his hand out for the other and Hiro grabbed it almost instantly, shaking his pale hand a bit too enthusiastically.

"Heh, you must be Hiro Hamada. Its great to finally meet you!" Jack smiled charmingly, showing off his pearly whites, and Tadashi raged internally. Hiro purred and pulled his hand back slowly, lightly biting his lower lip.

"I like the way you say my name…" He mumbled. The other shot him a glare and Hiro smirked slightly. He knew exactly what he was doing to his nii-san. Jack didn’t seem to notice the younger Hamada’s comment, or the silent war going on between the two. "Whelp, you two better get going!"

"Uh, on second thought, I think I’ll stay home." Tadashi cut in. Hiro raised a brow at his older brother and Aunt Cass looked completely baffled. "Er, yeah. I um, I’m not feeling too well," He said, letting out a fake and pathetic cough as he looked around. No one bought it. Not even Jack.

"Oh, I get it!" Aunt Cass piped up, lightly hitting her forehead with her hand. "You’re just nervous about going to a club for the first time, aren’t you?" She placed her hands on her hips expectingly, tilting her head slightly.

"What? No-"

"Of course he is!" Hiro interrupted. "Aww, don’t worry nii-san, you’re going to be fine!" He urged. Hiro moved behind his brother and began to push him towards the door, his hands firmly on his butt. Tadashi tried to resist, but even their aunt was pulling him to the door. "After all, you’re only 21 once!"

"E-eh?! I want to stay! And get your hands off my ass!" He protested weakly. Hiro managed to push him out of the cafe, smiling up at him. He stood by the door and waved to his older brother.

"That’s a dollar for the swear jar," Hiro retorted, a smirk appearing on his lips. "And I promise to be a real good boy for Jack, nii-san." Before the other could say anything, the younger Hamada slammed and locked the door in his face. Tadashi grunted and moved to the cafe window, crouching down and peeking through the semi-closed blinds.

Inside he could see Hiro holding Jack’s wrist and gently tugging him up the stairs. He had a gap-toothed grin plastered on his face, and Jack was smiling as well. Tadashi couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy shoot through him. Grumbling, he got to his feet and hopped onto his moped. Even though he wanted to stay, he promised his friends he’d meet them at the club. And what kind of friend would he be if he didn’t go to his own birthday party? Though he wasn’t going to party as wildly as his friends.

-

As soon as he hit his curfew, Tadashi rushed home. His friends, who were drunk off their asses, decided to take the bus home. When he reached the cafe he dashed in and hurried up the stairs. As he turned a corner, he was relieved to see the two sitting on the couch and watching some late night shows. Hiro should have been asleep by now, but he figured he’d punish him for that later. Tadashi sighed quietly and stepped into the room further, clearing his throat to get their attention. They turned their hands, and Hiro smiled almost instantly when he caught sight of his brother.

"Tadashi, you’re back!" He got up from his seat on the couch and ran over to his older brother, hugging him tightly. Tadashi smiled softly and wrapped his arms around Hiro’s waist, pulling him close. Jack got up as well and slowly approached them, pulling on his hoodie.

"How much do I owe you?" Tadashi mouthed to the white haired man. He simply smiled and waved him off as he headed towards the stairs.

"Your aunt already paid me," Jack replied smoothly. He stopped at the foot of the stairs and smiled a bit. "I’ll see you later, Hiro. I had so much fun with you!" He flashed his perfect teeth again and leaned on the railing.

Hiro pulled from his brother and waved frantically, showing off his own imperfect teeth. “Okay Jack! I had fun with you too!” He chuckled lightly and turned back to his older brother. “Jack is really cool, Tadashi.”

"Oh yeah? How so?" The other asked, making his way to their room. Hiro followed him, reaching over and taking his hand in his own. Tadashi couldn’t help but smile and blush softly. He pulled his younger brother into the room and sat on his bed with him.

"We did like, everything together! We read comics, played a bunch of video games, and he even messed with my megabot!" Hiro chimed, smiling sweetly at his brother.

"He messed with your  _what_?!” Tadashi questioned, getting a bit defensive. Hiro blinked and reached onto the floor, picking up his bot.

"My megabot, Tadashi." He shook the object in front of his brother’s face before throwing it back onto the ground.

"O-oh, right." The older Hamada blushed and looked off to the side, rubbing the back of his neck. He only had a few drinks but they certainly were messing with his head. He side eyed the boy before scooting away and crossing his arms. "I’m still upset with you," He proclaimed.

Hiro pouted a bit and inched closer to the young man, placing his hand gently on his thigh. “Aww, I’m sorry nii-san. I promise I’ll make it up to you. But first…” Tadashi raised a brow as he watched his brother climb into his lap. Hiro smoothed his hands over his brothers shoulders and leaned in, nipping gently at his ear, “You’re gonna need to get into your birthday suit.”


	26. Fight Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally by co-admin Loch!

"If we fight, we fight together," Tadashi says as he picks up one of Baymax’s carbon fiber armor pieces. 

Hiro gapes at him for a split second before violently shaking his head. 

"No way! You almost  _died_  trying to rush into that burning building! There’s no way I’m letting you fight!”

His heart stutters as he thinks about that night and how his brother had nearly rushed unthinkingly into the flames to rescue Professor Callaghan. He is forever grateful that the building blew before that happened. 

Tadashi sighs and walks over to Hiro’s chair, tugging him out and into his arms. He bends a little to touch his forehead to Hiro’s. 

"Hey," he says, "it’s going to be alright. I want you safe, just as much as you want me safe."

"But-"

Tadashi kisses him, gently, tenderly as if he expects Hiro to pull away at any second.

Hiro melts into it. That kiss more than anything tells him his brother is alive and really here with him. 

"Fine," Hiro sighs after he has pulled back a little. "You can come."


	27. Shut Up

"Do you ever shut up?" Tadashi snaps and, startled, Hiro cuts off mid-word. 

Tadashi groans, slumps in his chair, leans forward on his elbows and puts his head in his hands. 

"Sorry," he mumbles and lets himself slump further. 

"No," Hiro says quietly, "you’re right, I do talk too much."

"No!"

Tadashi nearly gets himself tangled up in his haste to get to Hiro’s side. 

"I  _like_  you talking,” he says, placing his hands on Hiro’s shoulders. “I just… I’m just tired.”

There is understanding in Hiro’s eyes and all of a sudden, Tadashi finds himself lying on the bed and blinking up at the ceiling. Hiro is straddling him, weight warm and slightly heavy on his hips. 

"Hiro?"

Hiro leans forward and grins at him; Tadashi gulps and attempts to shift out from underneath him. 

"That’s okay," Hiro says. "I forgive you, but you’re staying right here."

Tadashi tries to struggle harder, but Hiro’s weight keeps him in place. 

"Shhh, you’ve got time," Hiro says, leaning in and kissing Tadashi. 

He draws back when Tadashi slumps into the bed, body relaxing. Tadashi stares at him, eyes drooping closed, and Hiro shifts so he is lying on top of his brother.

"I’m here," he says as he raises a hand to stroke Tadashi’s hair. "Just sleep, it’ll be fine."


	28. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Implied underage NSFW

Hiro lays in bed, tear-stained face buried into his pillow as he tries to get some sleep. Tadashi and he had gotten into a huge verbal argument earlier that night that almost turned physical, but luckily, nothing else was thrown except harsh words and unbelievably crude insults.

The straw that broke the camel’s back, however, was what Tadashi had shouted at him. It wasn’t only what he’d said, it was also how he’d said it.

"I don’t want to ever hear your voice or see your face again! You hear me?! NEVER!!!"

Hiro was left speechless, staring in shock as Tadashi glared fiercely at him, before tears were streaming down his cheeks faster than he could process and he was running up the stairs and into their shared bedroom, slamming the door and flopping down on his bed in a mess of sobs.

The worst part was that he didn’t even hear Tadashi’s footsteps follow after him.

Oh, God… what if he had meant every word he’d said?! Did he really not want to see Hiro again? The thought made the younger Hamada’s blood go cold with fear.

A minute later, he hears the bedroom door open and footsteps enter the room. It isn’t long before the bed shifts and Hiro feels a skinny arm wrap around his middle.

"What do you want?" He asks coldly, voice muffled by the pillow.

"I’m sorry… I didn’t mean what I said.. you just don’t listen sometimes, and I got really angry for no reason." Tadashi answers sympathetically, running his fingers through Hiro’s messy mop of hair.

Hiro sighs and turns over to face his older brother. The look on Tadashi’s face, even in the darkness of the room, is enough to make him forget about what Hiro had gotten mad for.

"What was that fight even about?" He asks, snuggling closer to his sibling. Tadashi chuckles and shrugs.

"I don’t even remember.. but it was stupid.." He answers, smiling as Hiro wraps his arms around his neck and buries his face in his shoulder. The young boy looks up to face his older brother and smiles softly, connecting his lips with Tadashi’s in a kiss.

Tadashi smiles and kisses more forcefully, grabbing Hiro’s hips as his brother wraps his legs around his torso. The older Hamada smirks and grabs hold of his sibling’s pants, tugging them off.


	29. Untrustworthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally by co-admin Tea!

"You lied to everyone!" Hiro shouts at Tadashi, his voice angry at the supposed dead person in front of him, his voice angry and sad and hateful, "You lied to Aunt Cass, you lied to your friends and-" Tears are falling down Hiro’s face now, and it just-

"You lied to me," Hiro murmurs, wiping his tears away, and trying to stop his sobs and trying to stop shaking and trying to stop being an overall mess.

Tadashi’s heart breaks.

No, no… Tadashi’s heart is broken.

Tadashi’s heart is broken and it is because he broke Hiro’s heart and-

And-

"I-I didn’t mean to, you have to understand, Hiro," Tadashi frantically explains, "I had to pretend I was dead or, or-"

"And you didn’t think of at least giving me clues to figure out?" Hiro shouts at him. "Or at least, tell me a little about it? Do you know what happened to me after those three painful years without you? And now I discover-

"And now I discover, that you’ve been hiding all along not trying to at least relieve me a bit of my pain?" Hiro continues to cry, not even bothering to compose himself this time, "Tadashi, I can’t- I don’t know what to do anymore, I don’t know if I should believe in you anymore, I don’t even know if you’re real or just a hallucination, I-"

"Hiro, I’m so so sorry, I’m sorry, and I’ll do anything to make up for everything I ever did to you, and-" Tadashi says, "And for what it’s worth, I wanted to see you again, I wanted to hear your voice and see you smiling again, and-"

"Enough Tadashi, enough. I just-" Hiro cuts him off, "I don’t think I could trust you again, after those three years of pain."

Hiro doesn’t know if he can grow to love his older brother again after this revelation and that’s a scary thing to think.

He wishes he can.


	30. Be My Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Implied underage NSFW

Hiro’s eyes fluttered open when the light of day cracked in through the shutters and fell upon his face. Yawning quietly, he moved to get up, only to feel a heavy arm weighing him down. The memories of last night and a few hours into this morning flooded back into his mind, causing the younger boy to blush. Hiro turned to face his brother, who was asleep beside him. He had his arm tightly around the younger Hamada’s waist, so there wasn’t much he could do but lay there and stare.

As he gazed at Tadashi, he couldn’t help but replay every second he spent with him just a few hours ago. The way his hands caressed him so gently that it almost felt as if he wasn’t being touched. How his brother muttered ‘mine’ between his bites and kisses. How every touch, kiss, even thrust, was sweet and gentle. It honestly drove Hiro crazy, being a hormonal teenager and all, but if they weren’t so careful and slow, he’d be in a lot of pain as of right now.

Hiro began to squirm around in his brothers arms. He really had to pee and he didn’t know what he’d do if Aunt Cass walked in on the two sleeping naked in the same bed. After a while of wriggling around, Hiro sighed audibly and gave up.

“You’re awake, aren’t you?” Hiro looked at his brother who still had his eyes closed, but wore a smile on his face now. His question was answered with a soft chuckle from Tadashi. Said young man soon opened his eyes and loosened his grip on his brother. Hiro then promptly punched Tadashi’s shoulder, shifting into a more comfortable position.

“Good morning to you too, bonehead,” Tadashi greeted, sitting up as well. The blanket slid off of the two boys when Tadashi decided to move closer to Hiro and plant a kiss on his cheek, who in turn blushed immensely. Hiro then snatched up the blanket and covered himself with it, hiding his reddening face.

“Morning…” He mumbled. Tadashi chuckled and draped his arm around his brother’s shoulder, ruffling his already messy hair with his other hand. Hiro peeked out from under the blanket and flashed the other a smile. The older Hamada grinned back and leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “T-Tadashi…What if Aunt Cass sees us?” Hiro asked quietly after pulling back from the kiss.

“She won’t,” Tadashi said flatly, then continued to kiss his younger brother. Somehow, his response really relaxed and reassured Hiro. Sure, it felt like an empty promise, but for some reason Hiro didn’t seem to care if Tadashi was right or wrong. He just wanted to kiss his brother forever. Though just as soon as the thought crossed his mind, Tadashi pulled back slowly.

“Hiro,” He began quietly, tracing his index finger along Hiro’s jawline. “Promise me that you’ll always be by my side.” Tadashi swallowed thickly and averted his eyes away from his brother’s face. He moved to nuzzle his neck, peppering the marked skin with more kisses.

“I…I promise,” Hiro answered faintly, a small blush dusting his cheeks. In all honesty, he was a bit confused about this promise. Does his brother really think he would leave him, especially after giving himself to the other? Tadashi is really clueless for a nerd. Maybe there was more to this than he thought…

“You promise what?” Tadashi finally looked up at Hiro, with a glint of seriousness in his eyes. The younger one shifted a bit uncomfortably under his brothers gaze and turned his attention away from him. He rested his hands in his lap and sighed inwardly.

“I promise to never leave you, and always stay by your side.” He clarified. Tadashi’s expression softened and he pulled Hiro into a tight and loving hug, planting a kiss in his hair.

“I love you, Hiro…” He mumbled as he caressed his brother’s smooth lower back. Hiro hummed happily and breathed in Tadashi’s scent, nuzzling the area between his neck and shoulder.

“I love you too, babe.” The younger responded. Tadashi laughed quietly and pulled back to look at Hiro. He leaned in slowly about to kiss him again, when there was a knock at the door.

“Boys, wake up, you have school in a while and we haven’t had breakfast! Today we’re having waffles, hehe!” Aunt Cass called cheerfully from the other side of the door. The two listened closely, concentrating hard on the sound of her footsteps disappearing. They then let out a sigh of relief and got up to get dressed, exchanging a few kisses every now and then.


	31. Goodbye for Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally by co-admin Loch!

"You are worth less than dirt to me." Tadashi spits out. 

The anger churns in his stomach, fueled by the look on Hiro’s face. 

"Tadashi…" Hiro says, stepping forward with the most heartbroken look, that Tadashi has ever seen, on his face. 

Tadashi feels his heart shatter, more than it already has and feeds the pieces to the furnace of anger. 

"It’s over Hiro," he says, sticking to the script. 

His fists clench and Hiro takes a wary step forward. 

"Tadashi  _please_ , this isn’t you.”

He steps backwards. He knows Hiro’s strategy, get close enough for a kiss and make him melt. He can’t let that happen this time. 

"This was a mistake." he bites the words out, feeling weariness tug at him. 

His heart cannot take this any longer and he knows he has to run. 

"Goodbye Hiro," he says, "may we never meet again."

He takes slow, deliberate steps backwards, watching as Hiro crumples onto the bed and sobs. Part of him, a very small part of him, is glad to see that his words have worked. The rest of him just wants to kill Callaghan for putting him in this position. 

He can never go back now.


	32. Because I Love You

"Hiro.."

The boy being addressed looks over at the computer screen with a sad expression. It’s 11 PM, and he has school tomorrow, but here he is, on Skype with the one person he loved deeply… the person who broke his heart, shattered his world… all in just 3 months.

His older brother, Tadashi Hamada.

"Babe, I’m so sorry…" Tadashi whispers solemnly. "I’m sorry I left.. I just… I needed a change for a while.. I honestly wished it wouldn’t have ended like this.."

"Yea.. me too.." Hiro says. "I don’t understand why you had to break our relationship off, though.. I mean, we could’ve made this long-distance thing work out.. maybe not perfectly, but…"

"I know.." Tadashi sighs and rubs his eyes. "My internal clock is really fucking me up right now.. what time is it over there?"

"11:03.."

"It’s 1:03 here.."

"In the morning?"

"Yep." Tadashi places his chin on his palm. "I wish I didn’t have to do this.. I wish I was there with you and the rest of them.. but I finally found a job that I really like, and I just.."

"Couldn’t pass up the opportunity.." Hiro finishes his brother’s sentence with a small smile.

"And I only broke things off with you because.."

Hiro waits patiently for Tadashi to finish.

"I only broke things off because I realized you needed something better than what I could give." Tadashi tears up a bit, and seeing his brother’s eyes water like that makes Hiro’s heart break.

"Baby," Hiro whispers, wiping away a lone tear, "you’re the only one I want in my life.. you’re the one I want to spend the rest of my time on this Earth with.. you are what my world revolves around.. I mean, you keep me out of trouble, no matter what.. you always try to protect me.. and that’s all I could ever want or need.."

Tadashi smiles, despite the tears rushing down his face at the moment. “I’m sorry.. I knew I’d regret this sooner or later, so I talked to my boss.. and he said it’d be alright if I moved back home..”

"Will you still keep your job?"

"Turns out that the job barely pays anything, so I, uhh… I quit earlier today.."

"Oh.." Hiro tries keeping in a laugh. "Well, I’m happy that you’re moving back home.. these past 3 months have been absolute hell without you around here."

"I can see that.. you’ve blown up my phone with text messages every single hour. You’re lucky you have unlimited minutes, otherwise Aunt Cass would have a heart attack if she saw the bill."

Hiro laughs quietly, so as not to awaken his sleeping aunt. “Mochi’s been keeping me company at night.”

"Aw, has she?"

"Mhm. She’s been sleeping on the other side of my bed, and whenever I have a nightmare, she puts her paw on my arm or my head." Hiro smiles fondly at the sleeping cat, then turns back to the screen and Tadashi.

"My plane leaves in about 7 or 8 hours.."

"Then you’d best be heading off to bed.." Hiro scolds lightly with a chuckle. Tadashi grins warmly.

"Hey, listen…" He says, smile faded. "I’m sorry I broke it off with you.. but I did it because I love you.. and I guess that, judging by the fact that I’m moving back today.. or tomorrow, maybe we can sort of pick up where we left off?"

"Of course.." Hiro whispers, trying to keep his tears in. "Of course we can.."

"Great.. I’ll see you tomorrow?"

"Yup.. goodnight, babe.."

"Goodnight."

Hiro and Tadashi both kiss their computer monitors, imagining that they’re really kissing each other, and bid a final ‘I love you’ before logging off and heading to bed.


	33. Slippery Floors Lead To Unexpected Situations

Tadashi’s a clean freak, and he’ll admit it himself. He likes everything to be spotless, even little places such as the fireplace… so you can imagine his reaction when he walks into the kitchen, after a long day at SFIT working on robots for Professor Callaghan, and sees that the place looks awful. Dirty dishes everywhere, the floor looking like a pig-sty from the dirt and dust… ugh, it was terrible!

He immediately sets to work, gathering and washing the dishes firsthand so that he can get them out of the way. He’s almost done with mopping the floor when he hears a voice.

"Tadashi? Is that you?"

Hiro. Of course he’d be home at this time.

"Yeah, I’m here!" He calls back. Tadashi soon hears Hiro’s footsteps scramble down the stairs. Soon, Hiro walks into the kitchen, unaware that the floor’s wet.

"Whoa! Careful, it’s very-!"

BAM! Hiro falls onto his ass on the hardwood floor.

"Slippery…" Tadashi finishes with a sigh. He tries going over to Hiro to help him up, but ends up slipping as well and landing on top of Hiro… with their lips just centimeters from one another.

Tadashi tries getting up, but slips again, and soon, he and Hiro are lying on the floor, kissing. He pulls away awkwardly, stammering out apology after apology.

"Oh, shut up, ya big baby." Hiro teases, pulling him down again to kiss him more forcefully.


	34. Snow Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally by co-admin Tea!

It was not supposed to snow today.

Hiro even double checked! It was not supposed to snow today!! 

And yet, here it was, the cursed cold snow that seem to taunt him always is outside and it’s seriously messing his mojo up.

How dare the snow exist.

The young genius is currently taking refuge in his bed, wrapping his blankets around him like a cocoon and he just wants the snow to say good bye.

"Are you cranky right now?" He hears his older brother ask and Hiro just grumbles and grumbles.

He hears Tadashi laugh and everything became warm again.

"Are you warm enough?" Tafashi asks before lying next to Hiro, "You know what, here let me help you get warm."

He hugs Hiro and suddenly a comfortable, nice and perfect warmth surrounds Hiro and-

Hiro reckons that snow and cold can be good sometimes.


	35. Sugary Suspect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally by co-admin Tea!

"How could you do this Tadashi?! I trusted you!" Hiro screams at Tadashi at the top of his lungs, throwing pillow after pillow at him.

"Wait no, Hiro I can explain!" Tadashi furiously tries to avoid the pillows being thrown at him- Wait is that Mochi?!?

"You’ve done enough!" Hiro shouts at him and Hiro’s heart just breaks.

Why did Tadashi do this to him?

Why did Tadashi hurt his feelings?

Why did Tadashi break his heart?

Hiro is certain he hates his older brother, he’s so damn certain. He doesn’t even want to see his older brother again. 

He hates and hates his older brother.

Why did he break Hiro’s trust? 

Why did Hiro fall in love with Tadashi?

Why does Hiro still love Tadashi even after this?

Why did Tadashi eat all of his gummy bears?

"It wasn’t even me who ate your gummy bears!" Tadashi hopelessly tries to explain, "Also you threw Mochi you bonehead!"

"How do you explain the sugary substance on your fingers then? And why did I find  **my**  gummy bear wrappers in your bed?” Hiro throws another pillow at him, “You’re sleeping in the couch tonight!”

Tadashi groans at this.


	36. Needy for Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally by co-admin Tea!

Tadashi is in a predicament.

A rather big predicament at that-

Okay, maybe not  _that_  big of a predicament, but still a problem.

It’s actually kind of embarrassing, trashy and really worrying problem, now that Tadashi’s thinking about it. It probably won’t affect anyone so much that it’ll endanger anyone’s life but Tadashi and he doesn’t really know if it’s that big of a problem and-

Fine, Tadashi will stop stalling.

The older brother’s problem lies within his little brother.

His cute little brother that’s also a little shit to him like-

How dare Hiro not pay any attention to Tadashi?

How dare Tadashi to have a brother complex—

Woah there brain! That’s a secret secret you know, no one knows about that except for Tadashi. 

But yes, it is true.

It’s true that Tadashi has the so called brother complex. Have you looked at Hiro? That boy’s a really cute shit and manipulative sometimes too!

Tadashi sulks the whole day because of Hiro.

He also ignores Hiro for the rest of the day, because if Hiro’s gonna ignore him then you bet your butt Tadashi’s gonna ignore Hiro too.

—/—/—/—

Tadashi stares at Hiro when he’s not looking.

The older brother is filled with joy and pride and love when he sees his brother because holy crap!! Hiro’s in college!

Then Hiro’s friends that aren’t Gogo, Honey, Wasabi and Fred come along and Tadashi is filled with scorn and angst.

Tadashi also feels unneeded and unwanted by his younger brother so he sulks some more and finally, he did whatever a sane man will do.

Ask his friends for advice.

Gogo rolls his eyes and sighs and just tells him to “Woman up!”, but Tadashi can’t!

Wasabi laughs at him and tells Fred, “Lovesick! The perfect nickname for Tadashi, what d’ya say?”

Fred declines and Tadashi is grateful.

Then Honey Lemon,

Sweet, sweet Honey Lemon— she chuckles at Tadashi’s predicament and just pats him on the shoulder!

It seems that hanging out with Gogo and Fred was a bad influence on sweet, pure Honey Lemon.

Asking for advice was a bad decision anyway.

Tadashi goes home still sulking.

—/—/—/—

Hiro hears the door to his bedroom opening, and he doesn’t even have to check to know it’s his big brother.

"Welcome back Tadashi," He turns around from his computer to see his dear brother falling into his bed and groaning.

That was weird.

Normally Tadashi would come up to him and ruffle his head and check what he’s doing on the computer and sometimes give him a pack of gummy bears or a lollipop. He would not ever fall into his bed and groan and-

This is very worrying. This means something bad happened at school, it means something made his brother down and!

And that cannot be!!

Hiro walks to his brother and sits on his bed.

"Tads? Is something wrong?" Hiro asks him, using a nickname that he reserves for times like this, any minute Tadashi will be back to his old self and say nothing is wrong and-

"Hdasfjalsdjhafashhhhh" Tadashi groans again.

Something bad definitely happened. It seems, Hiro will use the extra back up.

"Nii-san? Is there something wrong?" Hiro shakes his brother gently, and still a groan.

Hiro also groans, yet inwardly. He has to use the extra extra backup. 

"Nii-chan, nii-chan! Nee, nii-chan doushite?" Hiro asks him, moving to sit on Tadashi’s back, "Nii-chan,  _onegai_ , tell me!”

Hiro heard Tadashi’s muffled voice. It means he succeeded! Yes! 

He moves back to his original position and moves his brother to his back.

"Come on Tadashi-niichan, tell me what’s wrong." Hiro sits an indian sit as he waits for the explanation of his dear old brother.

His older brother covers his face and a muffled “You,” can be heard from it.

"Me? What do you mean?" Hiro’s confused, what did he do to his brother? He doesn’t recall playing a prank on him or anything, in fact he hasn’t been talking to his brother since he’s so busy with college and his friends-

Oh, 

Hiro thinks he gets it now.

"Tadashi, could it be that you’re jeal-"

"Don’t you dare finish that sentence Hiro!" Tadashi almost screams, turning red.

Yup, Tadashi’s jealous.

"You big dumb baby!" Hiro laughs, "Are you jealous of school and my friends?"

"No, okay fine, a little bit!" Tadashi replies, still turning red, "I can’t help it okay! It’s just, you grew up so fast and-"

Hiro kisses him in the cheeks to shut Tadashi up.

"Listen here nii-san," Hiro tells him, looking at him straight in the eye, "I will always love you, you’re my big brother! And as much as I hate it, you always come first! Tell you what tomorrow let’s skip school and just stay all day at home, sounds good?" 

Tadashi nods and wonders when Hiro became an adult.

"Good! Now I’ll be off!" Hiro stands up and leaves, "I have some things to pick up before I sleep!" the little brother closes the door as Tadashi touches his cheek.

—/—/—/—

Hiro is so stupid!

Why did he kiss his big brother on the cheek?

Why is his heart beating so fast?

What the fuck is happening?

Hiro groans.

This cannot be happening.

He cannot be developing a big dumb crush on his big dumb brother!


	37. Feelings Never Confessed Until Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally by co-admin Loch!

"Oh, you beautiful bastard," Hiro choked when he discovered the message hidden in Baymax’s code. "I should have known you’d do something like this."

Inside the code was hidden a letter. Hiro would have never found it if not for his attempt to program Baymax some discretion. Baymax wasn’t active now, having deactivated to allow Hiro access to his code. 

Hiro extracted the letter and put it into a word document before printing it out. He didn’t look at the words, too afraid to see what they would say. Plus, he wanted to savor the moment. This was probably the last message that his brother had ever left for him. 

The printer beeped once and fell silent; the message was ready. 

Hiro took a deep breath before rising from his chair and walking over to the printer. He picked the piece of paper up before moving to sit on his bed.

He read the letter.

His eyes didn’t register the words at first, instead taking in it’s length. The words themselves were a little unbelievable. His brother hadn’t shown any indication of having felt the feelings described in the letter, but then again, his brother was very good at hiding things. 

He read the letter again, slowly this time, eyes lingering over the words as he committed them to memory. 

Finally, he placed the letter on his nightstand, buried his face in his arms and sobbed. 

"You should have told me, you moron," he choked the words out as his hands gripped the sheets tightly enough that they tore. 

"We could have had time, so much  _time_.”

He fell over sideways, curling in on himself so that his knees where pressed against his chest.

"I love you too, you know."

He didn’t think he’d love anyone else as much as he did his brother and now, they would never have the chance to explore that love.


	38. Confessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mpreg

Tadashi looks over nervously at Hiro, who seems as confident as ever. What he doesn’t see is that Hiro is also nervous, but he doesn’t want to let it show. He reaches over for his little brother’s hand, massaging the back of it with his thumb.

Hiro looks up at his older brother, into Tadashi’s eyes, and sighs. Tadashi pulls him close and rubs the outline of his bulging stomach.

"Not even 5 months along and I’m already showing.." Hiro bites his lip, and Tadashi just sways from side-to-side with him in his arms.

"Hey, we’ll be alright.." He reassures softly, gently brushing a strand of hair from his lover’s forehead and kissing him. "You’ve just gotta remember that we can’t just throw this all on them. I mean, this is pretty huge news… us being together and you getting pregnant.."

Hiro nods in response. “I didn’t even think it was possible… becoming pregnant, I mean..”

Now it’s Tadashi’s turn to nod. “Now, come on, let’s go. The rest of them are waiting for us downstairs.”

Hiro nods and pulls away from his brother after stealing a quick kiss.

~*~

After trying to drop some subtle hints to the others—Hiro sitting in Tadashi’s lap on the sofa during the baseball game that was on TV, Tadashi holding Hiro’s hand as they both talked with the others about their latest lab projects and how school was going, even Hiro resting his head on Tadashi’s shoulder—they finally decide to confess after dinner.

Aunt Cass had suggested they go out to eat instead of her cooking because she didn’t have any ideas other than her hot wings. They chose a nice little restaurant downtown.

Hiro and Tadashi sit next to each other, but no one seems to notice. They’re thinking that this is just what siblings do with each other, especially siblings as close as the Hamada brothers are.

"Thanks for dinner, Aunt Cass."

"No problem, boys. I just figured you guys would’ve liked to try something different for a change."

When they get home, Tadashi and Hiro call the others into the living room.

"What is it?" Honey asks, sitting down on the couch along with Fred, Wasabi, and GoGo while Aunt Cass stands behind the couch.

Tadashi holds Hiro close to him while they stand in front of the others. Hiro gulps nervously, and Tadashi looks over at him before looking back at the others.

"We have something to tell you.." Tadashi starts.

"Two things, actually.." Hiro adds, biting his lip nervously and stealing a quick sideways glance over to his brother. Tadashi doesn’t notice, however.

"First, Aunt Cass, if you get angry with us and want nothing to do with us after what we’re about to say, we completely understand. I mean, what we’re going to say is pretty sudden.. second," he looks over at their friends, "if you guys don’t want to be our friends anymore, we get it."

"Okay, here goes… the first thing that we wanted to tell you was that… we love each other.." Hiro says.

"Well, of course you guys do, you’re-"

"As more than just brothers, Aunt Cass.." Tadashi interrupts. Aunt Cass and the others just stay in their spots staring at the two of them.

"And, uhh… the second thing?" GoGo finally interrupts the silence.

"Hiro… he’s, umm.."

"I’m pregnant.." Hiro confesses, lifting his shirt up to rub at his slightly-big stomach. Aunt Cass finally makes a move as she goes up to the two of them.

The two brothers flinch away slightly, as if she’s going to yell at them or hit them, but instead, she hugs them tightly.

"I’m happy for you two.. you deserve to be happy, and if being together like this makes you happy, then I’m just as happy as you are. I’m also proud of you for confessing this.. it may have been hard, I can imagine, for you to say something like this, especially since some people out in the world don’t understand what this type of love is. Just be careful, okay?" She says solemnly. Tadashi and Hiro smile in response.

"We’re also happy for you two. Like your aunt said, if you guys being together as more than brothers makes you guys happy, then we’re happy too. We just want what’s best for you." Honey pipes up, going over and hugging the two brothers.

"Yeah, what she said." Wasabi says.

"And I can’t believe you guys are having a baby together!" Fred exclaims happily. GoGo just nods in agreement.

"Thanks, guys.." Hiro says as he wraps his arms around Tadashi and pulls him close. Tadashi bends down and kisses Hiro’s lips lovingly.

"We did it.." He whispers. Hiro nods and presses his lips back to Tadashi’s.


	39. Lucky to Have Escaped Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally by co-admin Loch!

"I should have protected you!" Tadashi snapped once they were alone on the bridge. 

The twisted metal of the building floated down the stream below them and the last remnants of smoke rose from the battle site. 

Hiro shook his head, taking off his helmet and shaking the dust out of his hair. 

"You did," he said calmly. "You warned us about the bomb."

Tadashi pushed himself away from the railing and started to pace. 

"I should have done more. You nearly _died_. “

Looking at how frantically his brother was pacing on the wooden boards of the bridge, Hiro swallowed his words and moved to hug him instead. 

"It’s okay," he said. "We’re alive.  _I’m_  alive.”

Tadashi buried his face in Hiro’s hair, clutching tightly at the edge of his armor. 

"I can’t lose you. I  _love_  you.”

Hiro knew he couldn’t promise his brother that he’d be safe, so he stood on his toes to kiss him instead, trying to convey his feelings through it. 

It must have worked, because Tadashi kissed back with equal if not greater fervor.

They stood there, lost in each other, gripping tightly at what parts of each other they could reach, until finally, the shouts of their friends called them back to reality.


	40. An Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally by co-admin Alex!

"That kiss was an accident. It didn’t mean anything."

The words wouldn’t leave the young college boy’s head. His (now ex) girlfriend had been playing him all along, giving the elder Hamada the satisfaction of having a social life as a joke. When he’d finally mustered up the courage to take the kiss a little further, she’d shoved him away with an almost toppling force. Then she’d spat those same words that now constantly repeated in his head.

Tadashi huffed a sigh, opting to leave his helmet off as he hopped on his red Vespa.

“Why do I have to be such an idiot…” He snarled through the increasing breeze.

Luckily, he made his way home safely, and when he trudged upstairs, there was little Hiro, his shirt awkwardly stuck tight over his head and shoulders. He was probably prepping for an early night, something rare these days.

"Tadashi?" He asked, probably from the sudden footsteps.

"Need some help bonehead?" The older of the two chuckled, suppressing the pain of the rejection.

"Please, nii-san."

Taking the double layered shirt firmly in his fingers, the taller male slid the fabric up with ease. A fluff of black erupted out above a smiling face.

"Thanks bro," Hiro said, nonchalantly, before slipping on his blue tee from the floor.

He failed to see the darkened look on his brother’s face until he heard the bamboo slider shut with an unreasonable amount of force.

"Tadashi?" He asked, getting up and pushing it open.

The elder was sprawled across his bed, face down in his single pillow. All he responded with was a groan.

"What’s wrong, nii-san?" Hiro questioned softly, moving forward to sit on an unoccupied patch of comforter.

It was so weird, normally the elder Hamada was comforting him. Just as quickly as Tadashi was on his side was Hiro suddenly pulled down and into his brother’s broad chest.

“It was all a ploy…” He sighed, nuzzling into the crows nest of black hair.

The younger Hamada relaxed enough to cuddle back and decided it was best to stay quiet.

Ear pressed right over his brothers heart, Hiro was almost asleep before he heard the rumble of his big brother’s voice.

“I realized something. I love you more than a brother should.”

Hiro looked up to face his brother, a pink blush dusting across his cheeks.

"I.. I love you too."

As though in sync, the brothers’ lips met, in a sweet, chaste kiss. Tadashi could only hope that he never had to hear that the simple kiss they shared was an accident.


	41. It Looks Better Off Than On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Implied NSFW

Hiro dashes down the stairs and into the living room where Tadashi is sitting on the couch.

Tadashi looks over and notices Hiro’s outfit, a tight-fitting football jersey and some really short shorts. The jersey goes just past his stomach and the shorts seem a bit loose, revealing his boxers just a tad.

After a moment of studying his little brother’s choice of clothing, he says, “Why don’t you go change?”

"What?" Hiro asks, tucking a strand of loose hair behind his ear and cocking an eyebrow in confusion.

"Go and change your shirt and shorts." Tadashi repeats a bit more sternly.

"I’m comfortable in this, though!" Hiro protests.

“Still. You can’t wear that, it’s too revealing.” Tadashi argues.

"Come on, babe! It’s not like we’re going anywhere today."

After a few more minutes of Tadashi glaring at him, Hiro sighs and goes upstairs to change. Tadashi follows him.

The elder Hamada gently pins his younger sibling to the wall behind him, taking the hem of the jersey in-between his fingers. Hiro looks at him, confused.

"What?"

"Let me do the honors." Tadashi whispers seductively, licking his lips in a rather sexual manner as he begins to slowly slip the jersey over his brother’s head. Hiro says nothing and obliges to his brother’s request.

"You gonna take the shorts off, too?"

Tadashi nods in response and then takes the top of his brother’s shorts in his teeth, slipping them off as well. Hiro moans quietly as his brother’s mouth grazes his hard member.

Hiro hungrily takes his boxers off and flops onto the bed, Tadashi following immediately after.


	42. Jealousy Is Sort Of Cute

Hiro is sitting at his desk, trying to procrastinate from thinking up ideas for a new invention for the next student showcase at SFIT by texting his friends. Tadashi walks into the room just as he sends a text to Wasabi.

"Who’re you texting?" Tadashi asks, a hint of jealousy in his voice. Hiro turns to look at him and cocks an eyebrow.

"Why are you asking me this now?" He asks. Tadashi rubs his temples as if he’s got a headache.

"Just answer the question." He snaps irritatedly.

"Answer my question, I’ll answer yours. Why are you asking me this just now?"

"I want to know who you’re texting."

"Wasabi, GoGo, Honey, and Fred.."

Tadashi sighs and extends a hand.

"What?"

"Pass me your phone. I need to check that you haven’t been texting anyone else."

"No way! What, you don’t believe me?"

Tadashi just stares at him expectantly. Hiro sighs and tosses the phone over to him.

"Here."

Tadashi quickly skims through Hiro’s text messages, then tosses it back to him.

"Good boy. Now come and snuggle with me, please. I’ve missed you."

Hiro rolls his eyes playfully and hops onto the bed with Tadashi, his arms wrapping around his older sibling’s neck as Tadashi’s arms snake around Hiro’s torso, lips meeting each other in a kiss.


	43. The Fight is Over, But The Pain Isn't

"It’s over."  Hiro murmurs as he stands in front of Tadashi’s grave. "We stopped Callaghan. He won’t be able to hurt anyone ever again."

He sniffles, wiping at his eyes with his arms before abruptly sitting down. 

"I…" he begins, but stops, not sure if he wants to confess the things he’d been dreaming about since his brother’s death.

"There was a reason I kept bot fighting." He says instead. "I wanted you to spend more time with me. I was jealous."

He sighs, tilting back until he can comfortably look at the sky. Suddenly, he wishes it is raining so that he can confess his secret, but the graveyard is silent and still.

He closes his eyes, body still tilted. 

"I figured it out, you know." He says into the silence, feeling as if his brother is listening to every word.

"I loved you, and… and I wanted more than I should have, and now, you’re gone… and I’m left with what could have been."

The wind ruffles his hair, and for a minute, he thinks he can feel his brother’s hand, but the sensation is gone and he is left with the coldness of the air.

"I miss you so much.." The younger Hamada sobs. "I love you, Tadashi Hamada… as more than a brother… and I wish that I was there with you, where we could be happy together.. without anyone to tell us that what we’re doing is wrong.. I love you so much, and I think about you every single day…"

He finishes his goodbye with a light kiss to Tadashi’s headstone and walks out of the cemetery, a heavy weight being lifted off of his chest, and for the first time since his brother’s death, Hiro smiles because he knows that Tadashi is still here.. in his heart.


	44. Marriage Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally by co-admin Starry!

Tadashi took a deep breath before he stepped into his shared room. Today, he was going to propose to his brother. Which sounds really weird but whatever, they’re in love and everyone is cool with it. Anyway, when he walked in the room, he spotted his brother at his desk, typing away like there was no tomorrow. As expected, he was working on his microbots. Tadashi sighed quietly and walked over to the younger one, then gently nudged his shoulder.

“Hm?” Hiro glanced up at the other, his fingers still dancing across the keyboard. Hiro honestly couldn’t even remember when he last slept. He was so focused on his project, sleep hardly even crossed his mind.

“C’mon, you’re taking a break today,” Tadashi grabbed Hiro’s arm and pulled him up from his chair, but the younger one was still rapidly typing with one hand.

“What?” Before Hiro could protest, Tadashi picked him up with ease and held him over his shoulder. As he marched out the door, Hiro continuously pounded on his brothers back, even if he knew it didn’t do any damage. “Babe, I can’t take a break! The showcase is in a few days and if I don’t finish up with my microbots, I won’t get into your nerd school!” Hiro was starting to panic, so once they were out of the building, Tadashi set him down and kneeled in front of him. He gripped his shoulders and looked into Hiro’s eyes, which seemed to calm him a bit, but he still appeared to be worried.

“Hiro, relax. Your microbots are perfect, and my nerd school will accept you in a heartbeat. Trust me.” Tadashi gave his brother his best smile, but the other didn’t seem too convinced. Tadashi let out a small sigh and stood straight, then grabbed Hiro’s hand. “C’mon, I’ve got some stuff planned out for us.”

-

This day seemed to last forever for Hiro, and he couldn’t be happier. At first he was just reluctant to do anything with Tadashi, but after a while he was eager to find out what the other had planned. They did everything! They went to a nearby fair, they ate at a super fancy restaurant, Tadashi even did some bot fighting! But it was clean and no money was involved, much to Hiro’s dismay.

Now, the two were laying down in an empty park, looking up at the few stars that were scattered across the sky. Hiro sighed contently and reached for Tadashi’s hand, only to feel something else already placed in his palm. Confused and curious, Hiro sat up to see what it was. He looked up at Tadashi, who was smiling but not looking at him. Hiro’s eyes then fell on the object in his brother’s hand, which was a small box. He cautiously plucked it from his hand, and glanced between it and his brother.

“Tadashi, what’s this?” He asked quietly. The older one turned his attention to the one he loved most, his smile still plastered on his face.

“Open it,” Tadashi said simply, now sitting up as well. Hiro did as he was told and opened the box, only to reveal a plain yet beautiful silver ring. He gasped quietly and pulled out the ring, observing it closely. There was a message engraved in it. “‘Til Death Do Us Part…’” Hiro read softly. Tadashi gingerly took Hiro’s hand in his and grabbed the ring from him, then slipped it onto the proper finger.

“Hiro Hamada,” Tadashi began, gazing at his brother lovingly. “Will you marry me?” His question was quiet, just barely above a whisper, but he was sure Hiro heard him, because he was tearing up and nodding rapidly. Said boy launched himself at his brother and wrapped his arms around his neck.

“Yes! Yes of course I’ll marry you!” He choked out between his delighted sobs. Tadashi grinned widely and held his brother tightly, nuzzling his neck. After a short while he pulled back and looked up at Hiro who was now seated on his lap.

“Heh, Hiro are you crying?” Even though it was obvious, Tadashi just had to ask. He wanted to hear whatever crazy response he knew his brother would come up with.

“N-no!” Hiro denied, looking off to the side. “I’m not crying, I’m just laughing on the wrong side of my face!” He sniffled. Tadashi chuckled and laid back, bringing Hiro down with him.

“Yeah, sure…” He mumbled, nuzzling into the others neck again. Hiro smiled softly and snuggled up to Tadashi, holding him close. He held his hand up to see the ring again, the light from the moon reflecting off of it.

Hiro couldn’t be happier. And he doesn’t know what he’d do if something were to happen to his brother.


	45. Before It's Too Late

As Tadashi’s eyes trailed after Hiro, he felt a hand rest on his shoulder, startling the inventor out of his dazed stupor. He turned to see one of the friends. They’d apparently become friends around the same time Hiro met his bride-to-be, and that just drove Tadashi and lower his voice a bit as he spoke.

"Hey," Jack started, a small smile on his face, raising his arm to rest on Tadashi’s shoulder, being taller than him despite their small age gap. "You could talk to him, you know," he continued when he didn’t get a response from Tadashi.

"About what?" he inquired, mind stirring with possibilities of what the kid could be on about, his trailing thoughts interrupted as Jack stepped in front of him.

"You know exactly what," he grunted, grabbing Tadashi’s shoulders. "Hiro is getting married tomorrow. Tell him how you feel before it’s too late."

Tadashi stared at the student incredulously, like it was a slap to the face he’d just received. “Excuse me?” Tadashi asked, thoroughly hoping the boy hadn’t actually caught on to his feelings.

"Just go," Jack groaned, pushing Tadashi towards the door Hiro had disappeared out of.

Tadashi took a moment to turn and actually head after Hiro, giving up on keeping his feelings a secret.


	46. Beautiful Singing Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally by co-admin Loch!

"I didn’t know you could sing!"

Tadashi froze, slowly lowering the shampoo as he turned around slowly. 

Hiro stood there with a smirk on his face, eyes wandering over his brother’s bare chest and down to his towel clad legs. 

Tadashi gulped. “I was just about to get in the shower….”

"I can see that."

Hiro’s smirk grew wider and he stepped forward and past Tadashi to pluck the conditioner from its place near the faucet. 

Tadashi blinked at him, confused and Hiro gestured for him to continue. 

Tadashi grinned, looking Hiro in the eyes as he raised the shampoo and started singing into it. He started to dance around Hiro, as Hiro joined him by singing into the conditioner. 

They danced together until Tadashi’s towel fell off and their attention turned to other things as Hiro got distracted by his brother’s luscious thighs and tackled him, nipping at all the skin he could reach. 

Luckily, Tadashi remembered to kick the door closed before they got down to it. 


	47. Stalker?

Tadashi knew he shouldn’t have stayed this late at SFIT just to work on a project. Couldn’t it have waited til tomorrow?

The answer is: yes, yes it could’ve waited til tomorrow, but he was just so stubborn and persistent in getting the work at least halfway finished before tomorrow. Now it’s 12:35 in the morning… perfect time to potentially attract stalkers while walking home alone.

Dammit, he knew he should’ve taken his Vespa to school or had Aunt Cass drive him. He can be so stupid sometimes.

Yes, even a perfect man like Tadashi Hamada has flaws, everybody. His friends and family know it well… all too well.

5 minutes into walking home, Tadashi starts getting the feeling that he’s being followed. He looks around behind him, just in case.

No one.

He still can’t shake the feeling after about 10 more minutes, so he takes his phone out of his pocket and dials the house phone number and waits anxiously for someone, anyone to pick it up. Luckily, Hiro answers.

"Hey, Tadashi. What’s wrong?"

"I think someone’s following me… Hiro, is Aunt Cass there?"

"No, she just left and said that she won’t be back until morning. Where are you? I can meet you someplace."

"I honestly don’t know where I am right now, it’s just a neighborhood… I don’t even know the street name."

"Alright, I think I may know the street. Just hang tight, okay? Oh, and by the way, babe, just remember that this is what you get for refusing to take your scooter."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Love ya."

"Mhm."

~*~

Hiro looks down at the tiny squirming ball of fluff in his hands, trying not to laugh as he asks, “This is what you got scared of?”

"Well, jeez, I knew something was following me, but I didn’t know it was just a little puppy dog." Tadashi defends himself.

"Do you think we can convince Aunt Cass to let us keep him?" Hiro questions, holding the little Rottweiler pup close.

Tadashi shakes his head. “Nah, Aunt Cass is more of a cat person, and you know that. Besides, wouldn’t Mochi be uncomfortable with a strange animal living with us all of a sudden?”

"Aw, come on! Mochi’s the sweetest cat ever, she wouldn’t hurt this little guy. If anything, she’d treat it as her own."

Tadashi honestly can’t argue with that. He pecks Hiro’s lips and heads upstairs, his little brother following close behind him and Mochi bounding up the steps after the both of them.

"We’ll see what Aunt Cass says tomorrow, alright? If she says no, then we have to start seeing if any ‘Lost Dog’ signs pop up around the neighborhood."

Hiro’s too busy making a bed for the puppy to be listening. All of a sudden, Mochi comes up and nuzzles against the tiny creature, licking his fur as if giving him a bath.

"Look at that, Mochi’s already mothering him."

~*~

Fortunately, they were allowed to keep the pup, whom they had named Rascal because, even at 8 weeks old, he caused quite a lot of trouble.


	48. Taboo Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally by co-admin Tea!

Tadashi stares at Hiro and

And he just feels so filthy and disgusting whenever he looks at Hiro.

He can’t bear to look at Hiro. It reminds him.

It reminds him of things he’s done to Hiro, things he shouldn’t have done to Hiro because it is social taboo to do those things to Hiro.

He knows better.

Tadashi knows better but still he keeps-

He keeps doing this to his brother and-

And Tadashi wants to stop so bad, he doesn’t want to drag his brother to hell with him, he wants his brother to be normal to be happy. Tadashi wants to stop being with Hiro but-

But Hiro is like a drug, and the little brother does not want to let go of him.

Tadashi wants to stop kissing, fucking and loving his brother. He wants to stop doing this stuff with his little brother but-

He can’t

He can’t stop. He can only hope that one day Hiro will stop, so Tadashi will stop too.

And Tadashi is sure that Hiro won’t stop.


	49. Taken The Wrong Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally by co-admin Tea!

”I love you, but I really wish I didn’t.”

Tadashi jokingly tells that to Hiro one day and-

And Hiro’s heart cracks.

Hiro should not be feeling sad or anything or feel like he just got hit by a million of buses just because of that one tiny statement that probably meant no harm but-

Is it true?

Is it true that Tadashi regrets loving him?

Maybe Hiro’s just overthinking about it, maybe Hiro’s just a bit worried, and maybe Hiro’s instincts may be wrong but-

He doesn’t want his brother regretting that he fell in love with him. Tears starts to form on his eyes but he quickly wipes these away so Tadashi can’t see him cry.

Tadashi can’t see Hiro cry, after all maybe the older brother would hate on Hiro more.

Hiro sleeps on his own bed tonight,  s c a r e d  that Tadashi might really hate him.

He cries as he sleeps.


	50. I Do Care...

"Hiro..?" Tadashi addresses nervously, walking into the dimly-lit bedroom where Hiro is fiddling with a robot.

"What’d I say about talking to me?" Is the only response he gets. Tadashi sighs.

"I’m sorry for… well, whatever I did to get you pissed off at me, but I didn’t know it was going to go as far as you not speaking to me anymore."

Hiro just gives a simple shrug in response and keeps tweaking his bot. They stay like that for a few more minutes—Tadashi standing in the doorway and Hiro sitting in the chair with his tiny robot—until the elder Hamada can’t take the overbearing silence any longer.

He walks over and gently pries the bot and the screwdriver from his younger brother, who shoots him an annoyed expression behind his back as he turns to place them on the shelf.

"Now, you can get the bot back when you tell me what I did to make you give me the silent treatment."

A roll of the eyes is given in response, as well as a scoff.

"Hiro, I’m being serious. Tell me what I did so that I can fix it." Tadashi snaps frustratedly.

Hiro finally turns towards him and says, “I was stupid to think you cared.”

"Cared about what?"

"Me! Obviously you don’t care about me at all, otherwise you wouldn’t have said what you did last night."

"I said tons of things last night, which one of them made you angry with me?"

"You said that I honestly deserved to be in jail because of all the bot-fighting I did in the past."

Tadashi looks at him, confused.

"Hiro… I didn’t know that you heard that…"

"Yeah, I did, heard it plain as day!" Hiro yells angrily, and Tadashi’s fortunate to have taken the bot away from him because he’d probably have been hit in the face with it by now.

"I’m sorry.." Tadashi utters out, tears pricking at the corners of his eyelids. "I didn’t have the right to say that to you.. I know that now."

Hiro just gets up and pushes past him to retrieve his bot and the screwdriver, but before he can get to the shelf, Tadashi grabs his brother by the waist and pulls him close to his chest, the tears breaking through and falling rapidly.

"Let me go.." Hiro says simply, trying to break free of his older sibling’s iron grasp, which makes Tadashi just hug him tighter.

"Baby, I’m so sorry… so, so sorry… I do care… I care a lot.. I didn’t mean anything I said yesterday, and you have every single right to be mad at me…"

Tadashi is full-on sobbing at this point. Hiro sighs and looks up at his brother’s face, and, at that moment, all the anger that he felt just melts like ice in the sun.

He cups his brother’s tear-stained face in his hands, whispers “I’m the one who should be sorry”, and kisses him firmly.


	51. If Only I Was There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Broken bones (I guess??)

Shit… Hiro knew he should’ve called someone to come and pick him up.. or he should never have snuck out to go bot-fighting.

He tries getting up, but his leg is swollen from fragments of the broken bone. His arm doesn’t look good, either, and quite frankly, neither does the rest of him.  
Why did he have to be so stubborn and ignore his brother’s demands to stay home? He tries pondering the answer to that question, but his head is spinning, and pretty soon, his world goes black.

~*~

He wonders if he’s dead… no, if he was, he wouldn’t be hearing his brother’s and the doctor’s voices right now..

Hiro opens his eyes fully and is blinded by a white light overhead. Rubbing his now-irritated eyes, he looks around the room and focuses his vision on the two figures behind the curtains.

The doctor says something like “We’ll need to keep him here for a few weeks because of the bone fragments in the tissue of his leg, but we’ll monitor him over the next three or four days.”

"Alright.." Tadashi’s voice, full of worry, responds back. "Thank you."

Hiro hears the doctor’s footsteps exit the room, and he sees Tadashi’s hand pull back the curtains. Soon, he’s face-to-face with a very worried-looking, and very disappointed-looking, Tadashi.

"Okay, Tadashi, listen, I know what you’re going to say, but-" Hiro starts.

"Save it, Hiro Hamada. I don’t want to hear any excuse you have now. I already spent most of my time trying to assure myself that you’d be alright after you deliberately disobeyed me by sneaking out, but now, I have to deal with you having two fractures and a gash in your stomach? Goddammit, do you ever know when to stop and think to yourself, ‘Maybe I shouldn’t have been doing this in the first place?’ No, no, don’t answer that, because I already know the answer. You don’t."

Okay, that stings a bit… well, it stings a lot, but Hiro has to admit that he deserves every word that was thrown at him. He looks down at the bed sheets in guilt and shame.

"God, if only I had been there… if only I had followed you… I should’ve protected you!" Hiro jumps a bit at Tadashi’s outburst.

"T-Tadashi, it’s not your fault… I take full responsibility for my actions.. if anything, I wouldn’t even be here right now if I had just obeyed your orders.."

Tadashi puts his head in his hands and sighs, sitting down on the bed beside Hiro. Then, he lays down next to Hiro and nuzzles his face into his baby brother’s dark hair.

Hiro smiles and looks up at Tadashi, and the next thing they know, their lips are locked together in a desperate and firm kiss.

"I’m sorry for not listening.." Hiro whispers as he pulls away, wrapping his arms around Tadashi and nestling his face in his chest. Tadashi smiles and wordlessly forgives him with a simple kiss to the top of the head.


	52. Should've Known Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Death, knives

He should have known better than to play around with the knives in the kitchen.. now he’s rushing to the hospital as quickly as he can.. the ambulance miles ahead of him, and he feels as if he can’t get there fast enough.

But he should have known better than to play around with the knives in the kitchen.. because he feels guilty for putting his brother in harm’s way. He should have known better… on the other hand, though, his brother should have known better than to—

No.. no, it’s all his fault.. he should have known better than to play with knives. What was he even thinking?

~*~

"I’m sorry.." He sobs as he stares at his brother’s lifeless body on the bed. Goddammit, he should have known better.

Planting a sweet soft kiss to his sibling’s lips, he whispers, “I never meant to hurt you.. I should’ve known better..”

He cries harder as the heart monitor flatlines. After all, it is his fault.. he should have known better..


	53. This Same Rain That Draws You Near Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally by co-admin Quiche!

Tadashi was concentrating so hard on fixing his current project that the loud crash of thunder made him actually jump out of his seat. He turned to the window and for the first time noticed the heavy drops pounding against the glass, a strike of light brightening the sky briefly before disappearing, leaving behind a boom not too long after.

He watched for a few minutes before an especially close clap sounded, breaking him out of his trance. Tadashi thought about who would be in the house. Aunt Cass would be gone on a rare night out with her friends, probably not willing to risk driving home in the storm and would stay the night. Hiro left the university earlier and had no plans, so that would mean-Sucking in a breath, he practically ran out of the room. The older brother grabbed his helmet and shoved it onto his head, his previous project forgotten.

Driving a moped in the rain was not a pleasant experience, not by a long shot. The thought of getting to his brother was all that drove Tadashi to push the scooter to its limits, reaching his house in record time.

"Hiro!" Tadashi shouted into the dark house. Not hearing a reply, he quickly shoved his shoes off and dashed up the stairs, past the living room into the bedroom where he knew his brother would be.

The older boy looked to his brother’s bed to see it incredibly messy, but not containing the person he was looking for. “Hiro, where are you?!”

"…Dashi?" A small voice was heard to his right. He looked over to his portion of the bedroom, his bed hidden behind the paper divider.

"Hiro?" Tadashi moved the divider aside and stared at the shivering lump currently in a ball under his covers. "There you are." He moved slowly and sat down on the side of his bed behind Hiro, putting a hand on top of the lump.

The mass jumped a bit before slowly uncurling, a messy black mass appearing and turning to look at his brother, eyes glistening.

Tadashi suddenly felt incredibly guilty for allowing his brother to get this bad. “Oh, Hiro…” He lifted the covers and got in beside his brother, hugging him tight to his chest.

Hiro turned around in his arms, smashing his face into his brother’s chest and wrapping his own arms around the other.

"Hey, I’m really sorry. I had no idea it was going to rain today, and I didn’t even realize the storm got this bad until it scared me."

The younger brother clenched his hands into the fabric on his brother’s back. “…’s okay. It’s not that bad, really…”

"Says the boy who’s shaking like a leaf and holding onto me with a death grip?" He tried to joke, but the answering silence made Tadashi nuzzle his face into the other’s hair. "Sorry, that was a little uncalled for. I know how badly storms scare you."

"…Sorry I’m not better about this…"

Tadashi slowly ran his hand through Hiro’s hair. “There’s nothing to be sorry about. It’s a natural thing to be scared of storms, even for a genius like you.”

"As much as I understand how storms work and why they happen, I still can’t stand them…" A particularly loud crash of thunder caused Hiro to jump and made Tadashi’s hands start rubbing in a comforting way along his back and head. The other sniffled and took shaky breaths.

"You should get some sleep, having you awake during the storm isn’t good for your state of mind."

Hiro made no movement or any indication that he heard Tadashi.

"Hey, I’m serious about this."

The other continued to pause before muffled words reached Tadashi’s ears. “What if the storm is still here when I wake up?”

"I checked on my way to the scooter at school. There might be rain, but there won’t be any lightning or thunder. Go to sleep, Hiro. The storm will be gone by the morning, but I’ll still be here."

"…Promise?" A soft, already half asleep voice asked.

Tadashi stared down at what little of his brother he could see in the vice grip they had on each other. “…I promise.” He kissed the other’s forehead and nuzzled his nose against the other’s as the uneven breaths slowly calmed down into steady breathing.

"I promise I’ll be here for you every morning."

Tadashi never once broke his promise.


	54. Call It Torture, Call It University

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally by co-admin Quiche!

"Oh, Hiro, my little college man. Having his first day at school. I’m so proud of you!" The older woman latched onto the small boy as he laughed. "One last hug!"

"Aunt Cass, it’s just orientation. You didn’t even need to be here; there won’t be any actual school."

She let him go and Hiro started walking backwards from her. “I still wanted to be here. I’ll pick you up in a few hours. Have fun!”

Hiro sighed with a smile on his face, waved, and turned around to follow the signs reading Orientation Reception that pointed to an area full of students. As he did his best not to touch anyone, he kept his head down and hands in his pockets, avoiding eye contact until he made it to the table labeled reception. A girl he could tell was tall even sitting down with long blonde hair and pink glasses was waiting behind the sign.

"Hi! Welcome to Freshman Orientation. Can I have your last name, please?"

"Um… Hiro. Uh, I mean Hamada! My last name is Hamada! Sorry…"

The girl in front of him giggled a little before handing him a clipboard and speaking, “Aw, don’t be so tense, Hiro! There’s nothing to be scared about. It’s just a simple tour of the school and then they’ll take you to the computer lab to set up your schedule. Easy!”

Hiro scribbled his details down and handed the papers back to the chipper girl, choosing to stare at the table rather than her. “Yeah sure, easy… Easier said then done…”

She stared at him for a bit before looking down at the paper. “Oh, a robotics major, huh? You should have Tadashi give you the tour then!”

"I don’t know if you should do that. You know how he said he didn’t want to give any tours this year, since he was ran ragged for the past two years." A larger, dark-skinned man, who Hiro hadn’t noticed was sitting next to the girl before, warned. "Plus, he might be busy with something."

"Oh please, he’s been texting me how bored he is for the past few hours. The other teachers made him help set up the displays, but now that they’re all done he has nothing to do. He might even be happy to finally not be bored. I think he’ll be good for this boy, anyways! Be right back." She got up very quickly, turned around, and practically ran away from the desk into the building that was behind her.

Hiro opened his mouth to protest but didn’t get anything out in time.

The man shook his head and sighed before addressing the small boy. “Don’t worry about Honey, not everyone is as enthusiastic as her. I’m Wasabi. I’m a part of the electrical engineering department, working mainly with lasers. Welcome to SFIT.”

"Uh… Hiro, robotics, and thanks. Lasers don’t seem like a part of electrical engineering."

"Oh but it is! See…"

~*~

"No, Honey Lemon."

"Come on, Tadashi! You were saying how bored you were, anyways; this’ll be a great way to relieve that! And he’s a robotics major like you, how perfect is that!"

"I already said I wouldn’t do any tours today! Once one person sees me doing tours everyone and their mothers is going to want to have a tour with me. That’s what happened last year, and the year before that!"

"But… But Tadashi…"

"Oh no, don’t you make that almost crying, pouty face at me. Stop. I won’t do it."

"What if I told you he’s cute? Like, really cute? Like, you want to kidnap him so no one else can have him and possibly do unspeakable things to him cute?"

"Is that why you want me to do it so bad? So I’ll date this kid and finally get laid like you’ve been trying to get me to do?"

"Is it working?"

"…Fine, I’ll go out to see who it is. But if he’s not as cute as you say he is, I’m not doing it. I’m holding you to some high standards."

"Oh, thank you! You won’t regret it, I promise!"

~*~

"…and that’s how I got into lasers. It’s as spectacular as I said it was."

"What, that was the most anticlimactic story ever!"

Hiro was so busy laughing at Wasabi that he didn’t notice Honey coming out of the building or that another person was next to her.

Tadashi took in the kid’s bushy head of hair, the slight gap in his teeth that made him look more adorable, the thick eyelashes that could look like eyeliner if one wasn’t paying attention and was instantly infatuated. He watched as the boy turned from Wasabi to look in their direction, stared straight at Tadashi and tensed up, red splotches appearing quickly on his cheeks and ears. The freshman looked down at his hands and started fiddling with his jacket, making Tadashi want to take them into his own and assure him there was nothing to be shy about.

And then maybe tug the body attached to them and kiss the living daylights out of him.

And then maybe push him down onto a table in an empty classroom and start-

Tadashi shook his head before his thoughts got too far and turned to Honey. “Fine, I’ll take him.”

Honey watched as Tadashi introduced himself to the shy boy and took his hand in his own, not letting go as they walked off. “Told you I would find him someone.” She said as she gave Wasabi a high five.


	55. Hate To Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally by co-admin Tea!

"I hate you!" Hiro tells him that one day while they were fighting about his little brother’s future and everything

and everything

and everything just

f

e

l

l

apart.

It killed Tadashi inside.

—/—/—/—

Tadashi knew that he had some sort of codependency with his brother. It was never the other way around because Tadashi knew-

He knew that-

He knew that Hiro can live on his own. He knew that he’ll be perfectly fine-

He knew that his brother didn’t need him anymore.

And Tadashi can’t accept that. He can’t wrap around his mind that one day Hiro won’t need Tadashi anymore and Hiro will forget him and, and-

He’s afraid of that day because he’ll truly die.

He loved his brother so much, so much more than a brother should, and it is his downfall.

He should stop.

He should try and stop loving his brother, he should stop worrying over him and he should  j u s t  stop trying to get his little brother’s affections but-

But Tadashi knows he cannot stop.

Tadashi cannot stop, because like Icarus, he has flown too close to the sun and he’s suffering the consequences now.

Tadashi can’t stop loving his brother.

He can’t.


	56. Right In Front Of Me

Tadashi storms into the room where Hiro is fiddling with his Megabot. His anger takes over as he grabs the bot from Hiro’s hands and flings it across the room.

"You!" He snarls, snapping his head towards the surprised younger Hamada.

"What the hell, Tadashi?!" Hiro snaps angrily, going to retrieve his bot. Tadashi’s rough hand pushes him back onto the chair.

"You destroyed something precious to me, now I’ve destroyed something precious to you! How does that feel, huh?!" He screams furiously.

"What are you talking about?" Hiro asks, though he knows full well what Tadashi’s going on about.

"We broke up because of you!" Tadashi yells, voice booming through the empty room. Hiro cocks an eyebrow. "Oh, don’t give me that ‘I don’t know what you’re talking about’ shit! You know exactly what I’m talking about, Hiro Jonathan Hamada!"

Hiro gulps down the lump in his throat. “I-I’m sorry..”

"Yeah right.. Lucas was the best thing that ever happened to me, and you destroyed our relationship! He broke up with me because he said that he didn’t want to ‘make you upset’!" Tadashi takes a few deep breaths to calm himself down.

"Tadashi…" Hiro sighs. "In all honesty, Lucas wasn’t good enough for you… you deserve better."

"Oh, yeah?! Like who?"

Hiro goes over and answers him with a kiss, and then, all of Tadashi’s anger just seems to melt away in that moment.

Maybe Lucas wasn’t good for him after all… maybe what he really wanted was standing in front of him all this time…


	57. It's All Worth It In The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mpreg, graphic descriptions of male birth

Tadashi’s hand reaches down to massage Hiro’s extended belly. The doctors estimated that the triplets would be arriving very shortly, if not tonight, then early tomorrow morning.

The expectant dads couldn’t have been more excited for their new little arrivals. They were only anticipating one, but when they got the news that there were three little developing fetuses inside of Hiro, they were surprised, to say the least. Right when they got the news, they had already planned out the nursery, bought a few baby things, and even picked out names.

It seemed like all that was barely yesterday, however. Now they were bracing themselves for the best… and the worst.

Tadashi runs his fingers through Hiro’s hair tenderly, kissing his forehead. Hiro smiles and snuggles closer to his brother, nuzzling his face in the crook of Tadashi’s neck and breathing in the familiar scent of cologne.

They stay like that for most of the night, but then, Hiro feels a sharp pain in his lower abdomen. He whimpers softly, so as not to awaken Tadashi, who had fallen asleep, but then, he groans and doubles over on the floor as he feels it again, and that awakens his sleeping brother.

"Hiro…?" Tadashi mumbles sleepily, turning over in the bed. "You okay, babe?"

"Tadashi.." Hiro whines, tears pricking at the edges of his eyes as he shuts them tightly, groaning and leaning up against the wall. He freezes, eyes wide open, as something drips down the back of his leg.

Water… oh, shit!

"My water just broke!" He screams, and that awakens Tadashi right up. The elder Hamada leaps out of bed, frantically pulling on his shoes and rushing over to Hiro. He scoops him up in one fluid motion, and they’re out the door.

Sadly, Aunt Cass had taken the car to wherever she was staying at, and Tadashi’s moped had broken down somehow the other day, so Tadashi had to bolt all the way to the hospital.

If only they had Baymax to help them…

~*~

Luckily, Hiro’s contractions don’t get worse until they reach the hospital, and by then, the triplets are ready to pop out. The nurse instructs the young boy to get on his hands and knees, and Hiro obliges with ease, despite the agonizing pain rippling through him at the moment.

"1, 2, 3." The nurse counts, and somehow, though he’s never been through anything like this before, Hiro knows that it’s time to push. He pushes hard, screaming in agony as he can feel the first baby’s head making its way out of his body.

"Good job. 1, 2, 3."

By the third or fourth time pushing, a baby’s cry is heard. Hiro sighs in relief, but he knows that the pain isn’t over yet.

~*~

"God, just look at them.." Tadashi whispers as he looks down at the three sleeping baby girls. Hiro smiles weakly, still in pain from all the pushing.

"Luckily I inherited Mom’s sewing skills. I could put their names on their clothing so we can tell them apart." He chuckles. Tadashi smiles and goes over to Hiro’s bedside, kissing his forehead, then his lips.

"So, have we got any names picked out yet?" The nurse asks as she walks in the room.

"No, we just-"

"Yeah, we do." Hiro interrupts. Tadashi looks over at him, quirking an eyebrow. "Sadie, Sandy, and Sally." He smiles over at his big brother, who smiles back.

"Alright, that was quick! Most people don’t pick out names until a day later." She brings out the certificates. "Just fill these out whenever you two are ready and you guys will be free to take your girls home."

They quickly fill out the information, then pack up, ready to take their three little miracles home.


	58. Stealing His Shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Implied underage smut  
> Originally by co-admin Loch!

"I’m pretty sure that’s my shirt," Tadashi said when Hiro walked out of the bathroom wearing a SFIT shirt that hung off his frame. 

Hiro shrugged. “I grabbed the first one I could find. It was dark.”

Tadashi smirked at him. “Liar, the sun’s out.”

Hiro’s cheeks pinked as he crossed his arms and looked away, at the floorboards. 

"Fine," he muttered. "I grabbed it because it was yours. Happy?"

Tadashi laughed lightly as he got up from the bed and walked towards Hiro. 

"You look good in it," he said as he bent down to tug a sleeve back over Hiro’s shoulder. 

"You’d look better with it off though."

Hiro licked his lips before grinning at him. 

"Wanna take it off?"

Tadashi smirked and came over to him, kissing him roughly as he slipped off the piece of fabric from Hiro’s body. Hiro moaned greedily against the kiss and undid Tadashi’s belt buckle.

Needless to say, there wasn’t a whole ton of silence in the Hamada household that night.


	59. I Could've Lost You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally written by co-admin Loch!

"What were you thinking," Tadashi snapped when they were ensconced in their room. 

Aunt Cass was out visiting a friend and wouldn’t be back for a while. She’d left them a note, along with a pile of hot wings covered in foil. She’d closed the cafe, so only Mochi, who was currently napping in a patch of fading sunlight, was around to hear the yelling. 

Hiro shifted under the weight of his brother’s panicked, angry and desperate stare. He looked at the floorboards, at the desk, the bed, anywhere except at his nearly teary-eyed brother in front of him. 

"You could have died!"

Tadashi’s voice cracked on the last word and a few tears fell from his eyes. 

 _You almost did,_ Hiro thought, trapping the words in his throat and swallowing down until they settled in the bottom of his stomach, a constant ache. There was no need to make Tadashi feel even more guilty. 

"Why Hiro?" 

Tadashi stepped forward and shakily grasped Hiro’s chin with his fingers. 

"Why?" he repeated, softer. 

Hiro blinked, feeling a wave of sadness rise up and threaten to drown him. He tossed up more walls and tried to keep it at bay. 

"He stole my microbots," he said. "I had to stop him."

He hurt you, was what Hiro wanted to say and the trapped words beat at the walls of his throat as they fought to get out. He couldn’t do that to Tadashi though, couldn’t make his brother worry anymore than he already was. 

"Hiro, tell me please."

Tadashi drew him close and hugged him, grasping at Hiro’s shirt tightly. 

"Please," he repeated, words rumbling through Hiro as the steady beat of their hearts made the walls in Hiro’s head crumble. 

Hiro broke, sobbing loudly into Tadashi’s chest as the words burst in his throat and poured out in a torrent. 

Tadashi held him through it, letting Hiro speak and eventually, when the words stuttered and stopped, murmured nonsensical words as he got them both lying down on the bed.

"I love you," he told Hiro, when he finally looked at him, brushing the tears out of his eyes with gentle fingers. 

"If I leave you, it won’t be by choice."

He kissed him gently, first on the forehead and then on the lips, before drawing up the blanket around them.

"I’m here," he said and hummed as he stroked Hiro’s hair, until they both fell asleep. 


	60. Cute Police On Patrol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally by co-admin Loch!

"You’re under arrest," Hiro said and Tadashi looked up from his textbook, amused. 

"What for?" he asked, putting on his best confused expression. 

Hiro pointed at him, trying to glare, but failing. 

"For being too cute," he said and looked away, blushing. 

Tadashi laughed and pushed himself away from his desk. The chair rolled to a stop beside Hiro, who still wasn’t looking at Tadashi. 

"I will gladly be under arrest then," Tadashi said and when Hiro turned to look at him with an incredulous expression, tugged him down until he was sprawled across his lap. 

"What kind of ridiculous answer is that?" 

Hiro yelped as Tadashi slid one of his cold hands under Hiro’s shirt to tickle lightly at his stomach. 

"Stop that," Hiro laughed, squirming in Tadashi’s lap. 

"You’re the one who’s too cute," Tadashi said, removing his hand and using it to tug Hiro upwards, so he could kiss him properly. 

Hiro sighed into it, settling on Tadashi’s lap as they got lost in each other for a few brief moments before Aunt Cass broke the spell by calling them down for lunch.


	61. Suicidal Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Suicide, depressing thoughts  
> Originally by co-admin Tea!

Hiro sometimes imagine how easy it would be. He imagines it while walking home sometimes.

How easy it would be to drop dead and just not live anymore. How easy it would be to take away his life.

To see those pretty red liquid slip away from his veins and-

He shakes his head. He shouldn’t think of these stuff, he doesn’t deserve to think of this stuff. 

He doesn’t deserve to think of these stuff and he feels selfish because a lot of people have it a lot more bad than him. He should not feel this way, he should not feel sad he should not feel this way, he has everything he can ever have.

Yet he does.

Hiro really is selfish.

He shakes this thoughts and continue walking back home.

—/—/—/—

Hiro doesn’t like what is in front of him

He doesn’t like Tadashi talking to another girl, having heart eyes on his face and he can’t believe this and he doesn’t want to see this and his brother doesn’t like him anymore so what is the purpose of living? What is the purpose now, Tadashi doesn’t like him anymore and Tadashi likes another one and there’s no hope anymore that he’ll return the feelings of Hiro

Hiro’s disgusting feelings for his brother and-

He feels a hand on his shoulder.

He looks up and sees Honey Lemon with a sad understanding look on her face.

He cries on her shoulder that day.

—/—/—/—

Honey Lemon’s is perceptive.

She knows that Hiro likes Tadashi more than a brother would. She also knows the signs of depression.

She’s been there and she’s done that.

She’s been there and she’s done that and she almost died because nobody was there for her, she won’t let that happen to anyone ever again.

Honey Lemon doesn’t want to see a boy with a bright future die because nobody was there for him.

Honey Lemon will do everything within her power to stop that. 

Everything.

—/—/—/—

Hiro doesn’t wants to be with his brother.

His brother doesn’t need him anymore now that he has someone else. He was one of the main reasons why he’s still here and now he feels unneeded and he feels unwanted and he doesn’t want to be-

He wants to stop existing and just disappear.

Everything would be okay if he wasn’t alive, if he didn’t exist.

Hiro wouldn’t have to bear this disgusting feelings for his brother and his brother wouldn’t have to deal with him.

Win-win situation.

He plans how to die that night.

—/—/—/—

Honey Lemon found those plans.

Hiro was stupid to leave his notebook while talking to Honey Lemon. He’s so damn stupid and now Honey Lemon’s crying and hugging him and begging him not to do this.

He promises her he won’t do it.

Then he sees Tadashi happy with another female, and remembers why should he honor his promise to Honey Lemon?

Why should he honor that when Tadashi doesn’t need him when no one needs him when he  d e s e r v e s  to die?

He forgets that promises when he steps over the ledge of the highest building of San Fransokyo as he whispers a quiet sorry to the wind.

He breaks that promise that same day, and he truly is disgusting.

—/—/—/—

Honey Lemon failed.

Honey Lemon failed and-

She can’t believe what she’s hearing and she failed and Hiro’s gone forever because of her incompetence and-

because of Tadashi.

She slaps Tadashi in the face while crying.

"It’s your fault why he’s dead!" Honey Lemon screams at him, she shouts at him until her throat and lungs become dry, "It’s your fault why he jumped, it’s your fucking fault! If you just didn’t try to make him jealous if you just didn’t"

She bangs on his chest, tears falling because Hiro’s gone and the killer is his own brother.

It’s funny how your loved ones can be the cause of your demise.

—/—/—/—

Tadashi looks upon his brother’s room.

It wasn’t supposed to end this way.

It wasn’t supposed to end this way and Honey Lemon is right, it is his fault on why Hiro is dead. It’s his fault and-

To be honest, his plan was dumb and stupid as fuck, trying to make Hiro jealous. It was plain stupid and it costed him the life of his brother.

It costed him the life of his love.

He cries that day, he cries until there are no more tears left to be wept and he cries until his eyes are red.

He cries clutching his brother’s jacket.


	62. Forbidden Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally by co-admin Tea!

It wasn’t supposed to end this way.

They weren’t supposed to end up like this again, tangled in the sheets. Sweaty bodies close together, so close they can feel each other’s breath and heartbeat.

This is a taboo. Both of them knew this. Tadashi and Hiro knew this.

They knew it well.

They knew it well and yet they’re doing this. They’re doing this  _disgusting_ thing and they know they should stop they know very well they should stop this before it stems into something much more worse but-

It already did.

It’s already something so much worse.

There’s a saying that couples who committed suicide together gets born as twins, but how about brothers?

What did they do in their past life to deserve this?

'What did Hiro do?' Tadashi thinks sometimes, 'To deserve this awful kind of love. To deserve this taboo love.'

The older brother knows that they’re damned in hell together, and he doesn’t want that for his little brother.

He deserves so much more than that.

What he doesn’t know is that the little brother already accepted he’ll end up in hell.

He only hopes that he and Tadashi are together.


	63. Lust, Not Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally by co-admin Tea!

"This isn’t love, it’s lust." Tadashi mutters to himself over and over and over and over again as if that’s going to believe that lie.

As if after repeating those words over and over and over again it’s going to stop. 

As if repeating those words would change the fact that he loves Hiro more than a brother.

"This isn’t love, it’s lust." He repeats again more forcibly than the last time, covering his face with this hands as he desperately wants to believe that lie.

He desperately wants to believe that this is just a phase, that this will stop soon that this will be over-

That he’ll stop loving Hiro.

But as he thinks about it, he knows deep inside that it won’t ever stop. It won’t ever stop and it will forever haunt him for the rest of his life.

"This isn’t love, it’s lust." Tadashi whispers to himself as he remembers what happened the previous days and weeks. How he and Hiro slept on the same bed, and not in the way brothers should sleep.

How he tainted his brother.

How he damned his brother to hell.

"This isn’t love, it’s lust." He tells himself again, over and over and over.

Hiro can’t belong to him.

Hiro needs to be with someone else rather than him, Hiro needs to be with a beautiful girl or a dashing boy, but not him.

Not his own filthy brother.

"This isn’t love, it’s lust." Tadashi says, close to tears this time.

This is all just part of Hiro’s transition to manhood.

Afterwards, they’ll both forget about this. Afterwards, they’ll be normal, they’ll be happy. They won’t hide anymore, everything will be normal again. Everything will go back to the way it was and they’ll forget about this and Hiro’s going to get married with a man or a woman and Tadashi will just work and work and work and work.

But Tadashi knows this is a damn lie,

"This isn’t love it’s lust."

Tadashi just wants to believe that lie.

He can’t.


	64. Text from The Ex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally by co-admin Chloe!

Hiro stared at his phone, which was across the room lying on his desk, from his place on the bed. Now, Hiro thought it really wasn’t a big deal. I mean come on, so what his ex had texted him yesterday? He didn’t respond to it, he knew that ignoring the text all together would send a clearer message than any response. He just hoped his ex wouldn’t think that Hiro hadn’t seen the message and try making contact with him again. He was currently contemplating whether he should tell Tadashi about it or not. Hiro knew honesty in any relationship was important, but didn’t want to cause any unnecessary strain on it either.

Then again, he didn’t want Tadashi to find out about it randomly and make it into a bigger deal than it was, or think that Hiro was hiding this from him for a reason. After quite a bit of mental debate, Hiro decided it’d just be best to tell Tadashi. He knew it wouldn’t be an issue and that it wouldn’t cause any problems. Besides, Tadashi would be happier knowing that Hiro was completely open with him. He was currently lying on his side in bed next to him, both of them facing each other while they held hands.

So Hiro, at absolutely the next opportune moment, in all his wisdom, blurted out, “I got a text from Sora, my ex, the other day.” 

Tadashi suddenly sat up in alarm, sitting criss-cross with his arms crossed and a frown evident on his face. He stared at Hiro for a moment before finally speaking up, “What did he want? Doesn’t he know that the point of breaking up is that you  _don’t_  text each other anymore?” 

Hiro talked as he began to sit up, mirroring Tadashi’s previous movements, “He asked if I wanted to hang out with him and that he was sorry about the way things had ended between us.”

Hiro, in an attempt to reassure Tadashi and quite frankly himself as well, grabbed the other boy’s hands so he could hold them once more. He squeezed Tadashi’s hands and that seemed to ease some of the stress.

Tadashi took a deep breath before asking calmly but shortly, “So, what did you say?”

Hiro replied with the utmost confidence that he had done the right thing, “Nothing.”

Tadashi let out a huge sigh of relief, “Ah, thank God, I’m so glad!!”

Hiro put on a look of disbelief at how dramatic he thought Tadashi was being at such a simple text before he giggled, “Oh come on Tadashi; did you think I had suddenly fallen back in love with him again or something?” 

Tadashi then looked at Hiro rather seriously, “Don’t even joke about that Hiro, I’m not going to lie to you, I was kind of nervous for a second there.”

Hiro was kind of surprised at how austere Tadashi was. He had expected him to take it as nonchalantly as he did.

Tadashi sat there staring intensely for a second with a deep frown on his face that seemed to be embedded into his features before finally speaking, “Gosh I remember when you were with that jerk. You seemed to be so in love with him- so happy with him, and you dated him for so long too. I just wanted it to end so badly every time I saw you with him. I mean don’t get me wrong I was happy for you, but God I couldn’t help but be jealous the whole time you were together. He always was able to take you out on dates, make you smile, and got to be romantic with you in a way I couldn’t at the time. However, I do remember I was so angry when he had that fight with you over you beating him at some stupid strategy game. I mean talk about a sore loser. And then he had the nerve to talk about your smarts like they were bad, he fucking shamed you for them. I wanted to punch him so bad at the time. Ugh, you were so out of his league.”

Hiro was surprised to see the extent of anger Tadashi held about the fight. Hiro contemplated the memory too though; he definitely did not think of it as a pleasant one. He thought back to how he had cried for a long time that night and was manipulated by his boyfriend into feeling like the whole thing was his fault.

Hiro was suddenly taken out of his reverie though as Tadashi gently urged him to lie back on the bed, which he easily did. He leaned over Hiro and nuzzled into his neck, taking a deep breath in through his nose. This caused Hiro to shiver before intently listening as Tadashi began to talk once again,

“It’s okay now though. I’m so happy I get to be with you Hiro; I love you so much.”

Hiro smiled as he stared up at the ceiling while Tadashi continued nuzzling and kissing his neck, “I love you too, Tadashi. Trust me; I’ve never once been happier than when I was with you. You’ve treated me better than anyone else.” Hiro flipped them both over suddenly so he was on top and began kissing Tadashi at the front of his jaw.

He was making his way to his ear while speaking in between each kiss, “You’ve loved me more than anyone else, understood me more than anyone else, cared for me more than anyone else, inspired me more than anyone else, and pushed me to be better more than anyone else.”

He finally had reached his destination and kissed Tadashi’s ear before whispering sweetly as he tried to convey the depth of his true feelings with these next words, “Tadashi, I’m so in love with you and it’s so amazing. You’re so amazing and you’re so perfect.”

He then bit Tadashi’s ear, something he knew he liked. Tadashi did not disappoint in voicing his enjoyment of it as he gasped and held onto the back of Hiro, pushing him to get even closer. 


	65. Cute Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally by co-admin Chloe!

Tadashi opened the front door and cringed at the squeak that went with it. He and Hiro spent an all-nighter at SFIT working on their respective bots. Tadashi tiptoed in the home with Hiro on his heels; both were eager for sleep. They walked up the stairs, both of them practically putting all their weight on the banister so as to keep themselves upright. When they reached the top of the staircase Hiro grabbed the soft fabric on the back of Tadashi’s sweater; trusting Tadashi to lead him to their bedroom.

They soon made it to their bedroom door, which also creaked when opened, though they were both too tired for any expressions of distaste. Tadashi, who was in the lead, staggered to their bed with Hiro, who was also staggering, in tow. They both began to strip off their shirts; the effort it took seemed immense. Tadashi looked at his legs, glaring particularly at his shoes, which would have to be taken off before his pants. He didn’t despair for long though, for Hiro, who had somehow already taken off his pants and shoes, giggled and began to untie the shoelaces of his. Tadashi sighed in gratitude and let his back fall to the bed while Hiro continued to take his shoes off for him.

He whispered gratefully, “Thanks Hiro.” , Though it tapered off into a rather loud yawn. 

Tadashi realized he must have fallen asleep for a minute when Hiro, his angel Tadashi would swear, was nudging him gently and whispering in his ear, “Hey Tadashiiiii, you can’t lay across the bed like that come on you gotta get vertical here.”

Tadashi remarked in his mind about how cute Hiro was before obeying his request and laying the right way. He sighed in contentment when his head hit a pillow. He felt Hiro lay next to him and opened his arms.

"Hiro, come here, I wanna hold you." he whined.

Hiro nodded and whispered, “‘Kay.”

Hiro then scooted over to Tadashi and proceeded to put an arm and leg around him. Tadashi also put an arm around Hiro, covering the arm that reached around him.

Hiro sighed and just nuzzled into Tadashi more before groggily saying, “Tadashi I love you.”

Tadashi instantly had a smile on his face and held onto Hiro a little tighter, “I love you too.”

He leaned down and kissed the top of Hiro’s head before falling back onto the pillow and closing his eyes.

~

Hiro, who was the first to wake up, peaked at the clock through sleep-clouded eyes. His eyes widened at the realization that it was in fact 4 PM.

He must’ve been squirming a bit because Tadashi sensed his movements and immediately tightened his hold on him before speaking, “Please don’t get up, we definitely haven’t slept enough. Sleep is kind of important y’know. Snuggling is too so I think you should just stay here.”

Hiro groaned but relented, “Okay fine I’d rather be tired now than tomorrow. When I’m exhausted during class because my sleep schedule is messed up I’m blaming your ass.”

Tadashi made an “mhm” sound, as if he was contemplating this before saying in a tone a little too perky for Hiro’s taste, “Ah, I think I can live with that.”

Hiro scoffed, “Asshole.”

He stayed nonetheless and made sure to remind Tadashi why he was so tired multiple times the next day.


	66. Finding Out A Hidden Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Suicidal thoughts  
> Originally by co-admin Ink!

Tadashi was at a very dangerous crossroads. He found that Hiro’s computer was left unlocked, and its bright screen whispered a promise to reveal all of Hiro’s dangerous secrets. While Tadashi didn’t fancy himself the overbearing guardian, he still felt a strong pull to search through the computer just to make sure Hiro wasn’t getting into anything he shouldn’t be. He had to ask himself several times, would he ensure Hiro’s safety if it also meant invading his privacy?

The answer was, eventually, a very resounding heck yeah he would.

He pulled up a chair and pilfered through the machine. Hiro, the little genius, was meticulous. The search history on his web browser held nothing. The video files stored on his computer didn’t hint at anything insidious, which was almost suspicious in it of itself. There were albums upon albums of illegally downloaded music in his library, which Tadashi found in poor taste, but he would give his brother a pass on this one. Even the text documents all seemed to be school related and ordered by class number. The only file that seemed out of place was one simply named “journal”.

It was password protected, but that was easy enough to crack. His brother only used a handful of passwords and had been trusting enough to allow Tadashi to know all of them. A painful pang of guilt hit him square in the chest, momentarily causing his fingers to stop their movements over the keyboard, but he brushed it off with a promise that he would only look for keywords.

It took three attempts, but he managed to make it into the document. It was aptly named. From the first few lines, Tadashi was able to infer that this was a daily catalogue of some sort. It read like any other diary.

Okay, he told himself, he would only search for keywords. He hit the “control” and “f” key and began to search for explicit keywords or phrases. To Tadashi’s great relief, “drugs”, “sex”, “party”, “bully” and other such words either didn’t have any search results or the journal entries were opinions on the subject rather than facts about his actual life.  

Tadashi finally came to the last word on his list. He gulped passed the lump in his throat. His fingers shivered slightly as he typed the word “suicide” into the search window. To his heart-shattering, stomach-dropping dismay, there were several entries.

The title of the first entry made him feel nauseous : “Suicide Note (Just in Case)”.

Did he dare to read on? Yes, he had to, for Hiro.

_“If you’re reading this, it probably means that I’m gone._

_First, I’d like to apologize to whoever finds my body. It can’t be easy seeing a corpse, but I hope it helps that I was a very bad person and deserved to die.”_

Tadashi’s chest tightened. The back of his eyes felt heavy. He blinked, but it only caused his vision to blur wetly.

_“Second, Aunt Cass, just in case you’re thinking to yourself that there might have been something you could have done, I just want to say that none of this is your fault. NONE OF IT!!!! You are an amazing aunt. Everything that is wrong is wrong because of me. You couldn’t have fixed this. If you ever feel guilty for being glad I’m gone, don’t. If not, I understand.”_

“Oh, Hiro,” Tadashi solemnly moaned under his breath. Pieces of Tadashi’s shattered heart imbedded themselves in his lungs, making it difficult to breathe. Did Hiro really think that his aunt would rather be rid of him? A tear fell from his eye.

_“Third, Baymax, Honey-Lemon, GoGo, Wasabi, Fred, you guys are the coolest. Thanks for letting me be your friend for so long. I didn’t deserve such great friends in my life, but I am so happy for it. The memories we made will always be with me. It’s the one comfort I have.”_

Tadashi looked away as he let out a choked sob. He couldn’t do this anymore. He couldn’t read on. It hurt too much to know that Hiro felt this way, that he thought he was undeserving of love or affection from his closest friends and family. His stomach rolled painfully as he wondered whether ot not Hiro knew he deserved Tadashi’s admiration.  

He steeled himself before reading further. He had to know.

_“Finally, Tadashi - I’m so, so, so sorry. I never wanted you to find out how much of a freak I am, but if you’re reading this, then you must have. I couldn’t go on knowing that you were disgusted by me.  I just want you to know that it’s okay to hate me. If you want, you are so allowed to forget about me. You can destroy all of my stuff and erase every single memory of me. But, if that big heart of yours is willing to forgive me, than I want you to remember me as the little kid who you used to love so much. I know that my last thought as I go will be of when we used to laugh and play as kids, before I screwed everything up._

_Love and Goodbye,_

_Hiro_

_PS - If  I still owe any money to you guys, there’s a cash box hidden beneath a loose floorboard  under my bed. There should also be enough money to cover the cost of cremation.”_

Tadashi’s erratic breaths escaped through the fingers that covered his gaping mouth. His fevered mind raced through every nook and cranny of his memory, trying to find what he had done or said to his brother to make him feel like he didn’t absolutely adore him. Had he gone too far in lecturing him? Did he not spend enough time with him? Was Hiro upset that Tadashi wasn’t more supportive of his superhero hobbies? He didn’t know. All he knew was that this was his fault and he had to fix it.

“Tadashi!” came a gasp from behind him. Tadashi jumped, nearly escaping from his skin.

He turned the chair and came face-to-face with a wide-eyed, open-mouthed Hiro.

“Hiro -” Tadashi began.

Hiro’s eyes narrowed dangerously. “What are you doing?” he growled.

A hot flash of shame washed over Tadashi. He gaped for several long moments, at a loss of what to do. He was caught red-handed, and he had no idea how to admit to his wrong-doing without an admission of regret. However terrible, he was glad he had read the journal, because now he could fix whatever it was that was broken inside of Hiro before it was too late.

It took every single ounce of his resolve to eventually stutter out, “I-I was just reading - I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Hiro stomped over to the computer. He scanned the page briefly before he pulled back away from the screen and his brother. Panic was evident in his knitted eyebrows and in the way he clutched at his hair with his hands.

“How much did you read?” he rushed out in a single breath.

Tadashi gulped thickly. “Not much. Just this. Hiro-”

“It’s nothing,” Hiro interrupted. The boy smiled despite the tears in his storming eyes. “Every fifteen year old writes a suicide note, it’s like a rite of passage through the emo phase of life.”

Tadashi shook his head, but Hiro continued on. “It’s okay, I’m fine, alright? Let’s just drop it and go eat dinner, okay? Please?”

“No,” Tadashi’s voice was steady and resolute. He stood from the chair and made his way over to his brother. His thick arms swallowed Hiro’s petite frame into a tight embrace. He leaned in and whispered gently into his brother’s ear, “No, not until you tell me why you think you deserve to die.”

Hiro trembled in his hold. “Please,” he hiccuped, “Please, not tonight. I’m not ready.”

“I know,” Tadashi pushed passed the heaviness in his chest. He nosed Hiro’s hair and pressed his lips against his scalp. “I know, and I’m sorry, but I can’t let you out of my sight until I know how to fix this.”

“This isn’t something you can fix,” Hiro whispered against his brother’s shoulder.

“I’m not letting you go, Hiro.” Tadashi promised against his soft hair. “I’m not letting you go until I know you’ll be alright, no matter how long that takes.”

Hiro sniffled weakly against him. “You’ll have to pee eventually.”

Tadashi, despite himself, let out a bark of laughter. “Never had an issue with you seeing me go to the bathroom before.”

Hiro let go of a shuddering breath. “Dude, that’s gross.”

Tadashi, good on his word, continued to hold onto Hiro even after he protested that he was tired. As a matter of compromise, he led them to his bed, where he allowed Hiro to lay against him and use his shoulder as a pillow. He stroked the boys silky strands with his fingers, admiring how much softer his hair was compared to his own. A rolling wave of pain and fear flooded his chest as he realized that a hypothetical reality existed where he would no longer be able to feel Hiro against him or underneath his fingertips.

They laid together until evening spilled into night and the room became dark. Just as Tadashi could feel himself fight off the urge to nod off, Hiro shifted against him. Tadashi’s eyes turned downward toward his brother, who was now facing him. His coffee colored eyes shimmered brightly in the moonlight that streamed through his window.

“Okay,” Hiro whispered, his voice broken, “I think I’m ready.”

Tadashi nodded wordlessly at him, afraid that even the wrong syllable could break the delicate link of communication between them.

Hiro bit his lip. He trembled so hard that Tadashi could feel the bed beneath them quake. With a single quivering breath he softly admitted, “I’m in love with you.”

Love? In Love? As in, wanting to have a romantic relationship with him, in love? Tadashi couldn’t stop the elation, and relief, that erupted swiftly from the pit of his stomach, bringing along with it a bashful grin that planted itself on his blushing face. “Hiro -” Tadashi began, but was once again interrupted by the younger man.

“No, I don’t mean it in like a brother way.” Hiro further explained in a much firmer voice. “I’m like deeply, madly, let’s-run-away-together in love with you.”

Tadashi took the tiniest bit of pleasure from the redness of Hiro’s cheeks and how flustered his confession had been. But, his goal was ever present on his mind. He had to fix this, although he wished he would have known sooner the depth of Hiro’s feelings for him. If so, he may not have had to fix anything at all.

Hiro’s expression darkened from flustered to indignant. He opened his mouth to say something that would have not been very polite, but he was cut off by the hard kiss planted right on his mouth. After a few flustered moments of not comprehending what was happening, Hiro reciprocated the gesture of affection two-fold.

As desperate, life-affirming kisses rained from Hiro’s mouth, down to his chin, neck and newly exposed collarbone, the two brother’s wondered silently what it was that they were so afraid of.


	67. Don't Film This!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Implied underage smut

Hiro lays on top of the bed, looking over at his brother who is sitting next to him, tampering with something that looks like a camcorder. Tadashi goes over and sets it on his computer’s monitor.

"Alright, you ready?" He asks, stripping off his cardigan and then his shirt. Hiro nods, but when Tadashi tries climbing on top of him, he puts a hand up to stop him.

"You better make sure that thing’s off."

Tadashi bites his lip. “It is, I’m sure.” He then leans down and brushes a strand of hair from Hiro’s face, lustfully kissing him. He pulls Hiro on top of him, making the younger of the two straddle his waist.

Hiro looks over at the camcorder, noticing the little red light blinking.

"Tadashi, why’s the recording light on?"

"Huh?" Tadashi asks, looking over. "That’s not the recording light, it always blinks."

"Even when it’s off?"

Hiro gets a nod in response and sighs, nodding back and trailing kisses from Tadashi’s lips down to his stomach, hungrily taking off his brother’s pants. He can see Tadashi’s bulge beneath his boxers and slowly strokes it, making his brother throw his head back and let out a loud moan.

~*~

"Are you really filming this?!" Hiro asks after noticing that the computer is showing what the camcorder’s recording, which was basically everything that happened before.

Tadashi laughs and kisses him, but Hiro throws his brother off of him, pulling his boxers back on and going over to the computer.

"Dude, you promised me that the recorder was off!" He shouts. "What if Aunt Cass sees this?!"

"She’s not going to find out. She doesn’t even know how to work a cell phone, much less a computer." Tadashi points out. Hiro angrily grabs the camcorder from off the monitor, chucking it at Tadashi’s head. He dodges it and it shatters against the wall.

"Well, there goes my hundred bucks that I worked so hard to earn." Tadashi mumbles, looking down at the broken camcorder, and then back at Hiro with a smirk. "You know, once the recording stops, the video footage is automatically downloaded onto the computer."

Hiro glares at his brother for a moment, then groans in frustration and storms downstairs.

Tadashi watches his brother before shouting down to him, “You’re still in your boxers, babe!”

"Fuck off!" Is the response he gets.

Tadashi laughs so hard that he almost falls off the bed.


	68. Best Cure For My Brother's PTSD? Kissing Him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally by co-admin Ink!

Nothing had been the same since the fire. The once jubilant, unflappable Tadashi was replaced with one whose shoulders were always stiff, and whose fingers trembled at odd times. Hiro’s older brother was the strong and silent type, always making sure his emotions didn’t inconvenience those around him, but this Tadashi went through fits of rage and sorrow, screaming and crying at the drop of a hat. It had been weeks - weeks - since Hiro had seen his brother smile.

Hiro knew something was wrong. He begged and pleaded for his brother to go back to the doctor. “Please, something’s wrong. I need my big brother back.”

It wasn’t until the incident with Aunt Cass that Tadashi finally realized something was wrong, too. Aunt Cass had only been trying to help, they all knew that. She had blocked the exit of his room, demanding that he confront the change in him. “I love you, and I wont leave this doorway until you promise me you’ll see someone about this.”

Tadashi just wanted to leave his room. He had felt the room heat around him, burning away at his oxygen. His heart had galloped painfully inside of his constricting chest. When his eyes bounced around to each corner of the room and could find no exit, he had a sickening realization: there’s no way out, no way out, no way. He was trapped. Before he knew what he had done, he pushed Aunt Cass out of the way, hard. She had staggered back until she fell to the floor.

Tadashi cried his apologies long into the night, and he kept good on his promise to see the doctor the very next day. Hiro accompanied him, even though he anticipated his brother’s reluctance, but Tadashi was surprisingly okay with the morale support Hiro’s presence provided.

The diagnosis : Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder

Hiro heard of the condition before. “Isn’t that what soldiers get when they go to war?”

The doctor went onto explain that anyone can get PTSD as a response to a traumatic event. It made sense to Hiro; even someone as brave as Tadashi had to be affected by seeing someone they cared about burn to death while also narrowly escaping that same fate.

The doctor prescribed anti-depressants and anti-anxiety medication, along with proper counseling. Hiro was relieved that there was something that could be done to fix this, but he didn’t realize how long the road really was. The medication helped, a lot, and for the first time in nearly several months, he saw his brother smile and laugh again. But, he still went through the occasional fit.

One day, as the two brothers helped Aunt Cass clean up for the night, Tadashi’s anxiety spiked. Hiro didn’t know what had triggered it, but he knew that within moments of hearing his brother’s breath hitch in his throat, he was sitting on the floor, crying uncontrollably. Hiro wasted no time getting to his brother’s side.

Hiro plopped down next to his brother and took him into his arms. Tadashi unfurled himself and returned the embrace ten-fold. He mumbled incoherently against his brother’s shoulder. The only words Hiro could make out with any clarity were, “I saw you, I saw you burn, I saw you.”

Hiro leaned in close enough to whisper in Tadashi’s ear. “It’s okay. I got you. I’m fine and you’re safe.” Hiro softly ran his fingers through his brother’s short hair.

After an eternal moment, Tadashi’s tears stopped, his breathing eased, and his heart calmed. Tadashi was the first one to pull away, but only partially. Their faces were close enough to share the air between them. Hiro could see something heavy in his eyes, but it wasn’t panic. It was red and hot and sent tingles down Hiro’s spine.

Hiro felt a magnetic force pull him closer to Tadashi, and the same power pulled the elder man closer to him. Before Hiro could react or process what was happening, his lips met Tadashi’s in the tenderest of kisses. It was soft, probing, and more pleasurable than Hiro could have imagined his first kiss to feel like. Electricity coursed through his body, sending shocks of sensation down his chest and into the pit of his stomach. He felt dizzy, but wonderfully so.

Hiro attempted to reciprocate the kiss, but Tadashi tore away from him too soon. The older brother gasped out an apology, but Hiro interrupted his rambling with a kiss of his own. From then on, he knew exactly what to do when his brother had a panic attack.   


	69. Just A Little Bit Tipsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally by co-admin Tea!

Hiro was drunk as-

Um, as drunk-

Well as drunk as something drunk, but much more even drunker! 

Geez, with all these alcohol in his system he can’t even think write. Wait no not write, right! Brain get your shit together.

Anyways, Hiro was currently laughing and getting drunk, with his brother. 

Crazy?

He knows! He never thought that his brother would actually drink with him, isn’t that crazy? Wait, he’s just repeating himself over and over again.

Well, if you must ask it all started when Aunt Cass accidentally added her alcohol in the drinks of the brothers. She thought it was her coke and added a lil bit of vodka in it.

Okay, maybe not a little bit of vodka but a ton of vodka. 

And both brothers are currently, laughing at everything and trying to play their way out of a game, Hiro doesn’t even remember the name of the name-

He means game, god damn it brain.

Anyways, where was he?

Oh right, the drinking thing with the vodka and coke.

Hiro doesn’t necessarily thinks that this is a bad idea, except he’s getting  a bit closer to his brother now.

A little too close.

Whoops! Next thing you know Hiro’s on Tadashi’s lap.

Kissing his older brother.

Which in a drunken haze doesn’t seem that bad at all.

—/—/—/—

The two wakes up with a hangover and with no clothes on.

It didn’t disturb Hiro as much at it really needed too.


	70. Just A Tiny Bit Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally by co-admin Chloe!

 Hiro had to be doing it on purpose! Tadashi had been dragged along by Hiro all day, being forced to hang out with him and this asshole. First they had decided to go take a walk through a neighborhood. Then they went to get ice cream at the request of the jerk. God Tadashi couldn’t even remember his name. Apparently he and Hiro had met earlier this week at SFIT. Now here they were, making out right in front of him during a movie _they_ had both picked to watch! Seriously if Tadashi would have known that they were going to be sucking face the whole time he would’ve insisted on choosing what they popped in the DVD player instead.

He had already tried obnoxiously clearing his throat to give them the signal that he was uncomfortable. Come on they had turned the lights off, but it wasn’t that dark!! He watched as the guy pulled Hiro into his lap. Tadashi tried not to get too annoyed at the movement. He tried not to think about how there was definitely a sufficient amount of space on the couch for all three of them without sitting on laps. With Hiro facing away from him, he could see the guy moving his hands under the hem of Hiro’s shirt. He was feeling up. Oh my god, Tadashi could not believe he was subject to this kind of torture.

 Tadashi heard the asshole gasp at something Hiro must’ve done and he could not take it anymore. He hated having his eyes invaded by this blasphemy and the last thing he was going to do was listen to it too.  He instantly stood up and flipped the lights on. Hiro and the guy instantly pulled apart; both of their faces were flushed and they were breathing hard. Seeing Hiro like that just pissed Tadashi off even more. He couldn’t believe Hiro had the _audacity_ to pull this shit. 

Tadashi, in the most calm tone he could muster, “Okay listen, unless you are both going to actually watch the movie I’d like to end the party early today.”

The asshole, with an irritatingly smug face, winked at Hiro before saying, “See you later Hiro.” 

He made sure to gently nudge Tadashi before he left, which just made him even angrier. 

Hiro, who now was wearing a smug face, looked at Tadashi expectantly, “What, bro?”

Tadashi full on glared at Hiro before blowing up on him, “What the hell was that? Are you trying to be rebellious or something? I don’t get it but if you wanted me thoroughly pissed here you go.”

Hiro ran a hand through his hair and just rolled his eyes, “I don’t know what the big deal is; I think I’m allowed to kiss whoever I want at 16.” 

Tadashi just narrowed his eyes even more, “Yeah fine, but I don’t want to be forced to watch.”

Hiro’s voice took on a teasing voice, “Why, scared of getting a boner or something?”

Tadashi’s jaw dropped and raised an eyebrow, “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

Hiro groaned in annoyance, as if Tadashi was completely missing something. 

The fact that Tadashi was being kept out of the loop on something just made him even more irate, “Come on Hiro, tell me. What the fuck am I missing here that seems to be so obvious?”

Hiro suddenly stood from his seat on the couch. He seemed to be at his limit as well as he started yelling too, “Just admit it: you’re in love with me!”

Tadashi took a sharp intake of breath and averted his eyes, “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Hiro.”

Hiro suddenly looked scared but tried not to back down, “Oh.. really?”

At this Tadashi gained his composure again, facing Hiro head on, “Yeah I really don’t.”

Hiro gained a timid tone, “Oh I just- I don’t know- I thought- I just thought you were.”

Tadashi’s eyes lit up as he finally realized what was going on, “So you decided to try and make me jealous then? Really Hiro?”

Hiro just looked at the ground, “Yeah maybe I did. Maybe… I’m in love with you and I don’t know I thought you might be too. I thought if I could make you jealous then I would know for sure.” 

Tadashi’s face went through several emotions in a matter of seconds: confusion, clarity, happiness, desperation and frustration.

He groaned loudly in frustration and just yelled suddenly, “Fuck!”

Hiro visibly jumped; he thought now about how disgusted and angry Tadashi must be with him. He was so sure that the feelings were mutual, especially since Tadashi had gotten so mad about the making-out. His eyes began to sting with tears. His relationship with Tadashi would be ruined forever now. He couldn’t believe it.

Tadashi finally looked down at Hiro and saw the tears falling down his face. He put his hand under Hiro’s chin and caressed the soft skin there before tilting his chin up. Tadashi observed his face and his heart broke into a million pieces. Hiro’s eyes were wide and you could see the beginning of redness invading them. His lips were quivering and his breathing was loud and erratic from crying. 

He had been lying when he told Hiro he wasn’t in love with him. He didn’t want him to think he was a creep. He didn’t even think before denying it, he never thought Hiro would feel the same way. He was surprised Hiro had figured it out; he tried his hardest to make sure no one found out. It was okay now though, everything would be okay. He was so frustrated with himself; he had made his brother cry.

He leaned down and kissed him. His lips were wet and warm. He moved their lips together only for a moment before pulling his back. He looked into Hiro’s face once more and saw the confusion held in it. He began peppering little kisses all over his face while explaining himself.

"Hiro- I- am so- sorry." He pecked him again on his lips before speaking once again, desperation evident in his voice and words, "I was lying, I didn’t want you to think I was a freak and reject me. I didn’t want you to think you were obligated to be with me. I just- I’m so sorry. I’m sorry for making you cry, I’m sorry for lying, I’m sorry for yelling at you, I’m so sorry. I love you so much, promise. Hiro I love you, God I love you so much. Please forgive me." 

Hiro’s hands found Tadashi’s hair and ran them softly through it. He pushed down gently, urging Tadashi to kiss him more. Tadashi was willing to oblige and began kissing down his neck before speaking, 

"It’s okay, I forgive you. I’m sorry too; I shouldn’t have tried to make you jealous. I should’ve just talked to you." Hiro gasped when Tadashi kissed him at the base of neck before speaking again, “I love you too." 

At hearing those words he curled into Hiro and seemed a little more frantic. Hiro gently ran his hands through Tadashi’s hair and spoke reassuringly, “It’s okay Tadashi, we’re okay. Everything’s okay, I promise we’re fine.”

Tadashi pulled back and looked at Hiro while blinking back tears, “Yeah we’re okay.” 

And then he leaned down to kiss him once more.


	71. It's Always A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally by co-admin Ink!

The first kiss between Tadashi and Hiro was magical - and complicated.

Their union was wonderful, but on the whole, unexpected. If it hadn’t been for the inhibition-stripping adrenaline coursing through both their bodies after Tadashi had escaped the burning SFIT expo building, the kiss probably wouldn’t have ever happened. They were both grateful for the opportunity to express their true feelings for one another, not to mention for their lives, but Tadashi had always had the expectation that his forbidden feelings would remain hidden, under lock and key in the darkest part of his heart.

Now, he had to contend with suddenly having a relationship. Not only did Hiro being his brother  _and_ his lover convolute matters, but his lack of experience hindered his ability to properly cultivate their relationship. He had to admit that a selfish part of him promised to take things slow with Hiro because he, as well, was uncomfortable with going farther than the occasional kiss or hand holding.

After several weeks, Hiro began to question the legitimacy of their relationship, albeit, in his own subtle and manipulative way. He would ask Tadashi what his ideal type of date would be, where he wanted to go for a future vacation, what his turn on/offs were. He had even went so far as to name every one of their encounters a “date”.

Playing video games together? “It’s a date!”

Studying at the library? “Sure, I’ll see ya later for our date!”

Working on Baymax? “Don’t be late to our date!”

Tadashi knew they couldn’t continue like this. He had already leapt off the precipice, but he allowed himself to drown when it mattered the most? No! He wouldn’t give in so easily.

One day, after building himself up for a total of eight hours, he …didn’t ask Hiro if he wanted to see a movie with him. Instead, Hiro asked him if he wanted to have dinner with him on the night Aunt Cass would leave to spend the night at her “friend’s” house. Tadashi, defeated, agreed.

Tadashi wondered for the rest of the week if Hiro’s dinner plans meant that he suddenly had any reluctance to date him outside of their home. The quandary was so bad that the distraction began to inhibit his work, and he never allowed his emotional self to affect his work. So, he decided that he would ask his friends what Hiro’s actions meant, purposely leaving his name out of the conversation.

After Tadashi dodged probing questions on the status of his love life, they all came to the agreement that his mystery significant other meant for their meeting to be a “booty call.”

As GoGo explained, “You’re S.O is probably making up a respectable excuse for you to go see them to hide the fact that they want to be stuck real good. It’s called class, Tadashi.”

Friday came all too soon. To Tadashi’s credit, he suppressed the need to stumble over his words and to bounce his foot at every opportune moment. He did, however, take three hours to dress before realizing that Hiro had probably seen him in every single outfit he owned. Regardless, he preened himself in the bathroom for an additional hour, making sure he looked as perfect as he could, because that’s what you do before first dates, right?

When he came down the stairs to an empty cafe, he inwardly groaned. Hiro had dressed nicely, choosing a blue colored shirt and fitted jeans, but Tadashi felt way too overdressed in his waistcoat and slacks. Hiro, however, disagreed.

Tadashi could visibly see Hiro lick his lips at the site of him. “Wow, that looks …incredible on you.”

Tadashi fought the urge to look down, and blushed. “Uh, thanks, it’s new.”

Hiro nodded wordlessly before disappearing into the kitchen. For several moments, Tadashi suppressed his fidgeting hands and feet. He could do this right? Could he be romantic without coming across as too forward? What if he wasn’t romantic enough? Would Hiro be unhappy with him? Tadashi felt sweat pool under his collar.

Hiro arrived with two plates of food in his hand. Tadashi said his thanks quietly under his breath before digging in. Of course it was delicious, as Hiro inherited cooking skills from his mother and Aunt Cass, but it hardly was a conversation starter. Instead, Tadashi ate without exchanging a single glance at Hiro.

Once their food was finished, Tadashi’s eyes shifted upwards at Hiro. He had assumed that his brother would be upset with Tadashi’s apprehension, but it was quite the opposite. If anything, the knowing smirk and sparkle of affection in his eyes betrayed his amusement.

Hiro held out his hand. “Come with me,” his commanded gently. Tadashi couldn’t help but obey, taking Hiro’s hand into his own.

Hiro led them to the wooden floor that lay at the corner of the cafe. He reached into his pocket, pulled out a small remote, and hit the play button.

The speakers that were posted at the corners blared to life, playing a small, catchy tune. It was familiar, but his memory wasn’t sparked until he heard the strumming of a guitar joining it.

As Hiro guided Tadashi’s hands to his hips, Tadashi softly asked, “Is this the song I used to play on the guitar?”

_They’re moving earth outside._

_The ground is shaking like no beat._

Hiro nodded as he swayed to the music. He rested his arms on Tadashi’s shoulders. Hiro’s beautiful eyes shimmered and his smile brightened spectacularly as he gazed at Tadashi.“I loved this song, and you learned to play it just for me, remember?” Hiro asked, his voice light and low.

Tadashi felt his heart jump.

_A dense terrible sound._

_At once both teeming and asleep._

Tadashi’s venture into music had been an unsuccessful one, but nonetheless, he practiced the songs that Hiro requested of him until his fingers calloused from the constant caress of metallic strings. Seeing Hiro light up, seeing him sing along with his playing, seeing him enjoy  the sound, made the pain more than worth it. He would endure lifetimes of agony if only for a single moment of Hiro’s happiness.

“Yeah, I remember.” Tadashi returned Hiro’s smile with a gentle one of his own.

_It seems to me to be a sign._

_I don’t believe in such and yet_

_It seems to me to keep one eye on the situation’s best._

He swayed along with Hiro to the music. What they did could hardly be considered dancing, but he could still feel his apprehension dissolve into the movements of his feet.

_It’s good to see you_

_it’s good to see you go…_

_It’s good to see you_

_it’s good to see you go.._.

The gravity between them seemed to increase as the music proceeded on. They leaned further and further into each other until they were locked into an embrace as they moved back and forth.

_It’s good to see you/ Strange how your mind works_

_It’s good to see you/ Strange how your mind works_

_It’s good to see you/ Strange how your mind works_

As the song ended, they pulled away just enough for Tadashi to gradually lean down. He shared a ghost of a breath with Hiro before brushing his lips over his brother’s. Hiro pushed himself on his toes, deepening the kiss only just so. Their lips moved slowly and softly against one another’s, parting only to allow the barest hint of tongue to swipe along the seem of their connection. Tadashi could feel sparks explode at the tips of his fingers and his toes.

Just as they both became breathless, they pulled away. The kiss did little to wipe the smiles off of their faces. Tadashi chuckled under his breath. “You want to go to a movie tomorrow with me?”

Hiro’s expression suddenly turned from bliss to coy. “Well,” he dragged out as he played with the first couple of buttons on Tadashi’s shirt, “I was thinking we may want to spend all day in our room tomorrow.”

Oh. So it was a booty call.

  
In retrospect, though, Tadashi found himself not so opposed to the idea.


	72. Secret Lover

"Tadashi, what’s been up with you lately?" Hiro asks, quirking an eyebrow. Tadashi shivers at the sound of his voice.. that lovely voice.

"Umm.. it’s nothing." He quickly says, casually turning to his latest invention’s blueprints.

"See what I mean? You say that it’s nothing, but you clearly have something going on with you. You’ve been avoiding everyone ever since you got out of the hospital after the building blew up."

"It’s nothing. Just drop it, Hiro."

"Not until you tell me what’s up with you!" After a while, Hiro’s eyes widen, and then narrow down into slits as a smirk crosses his face. "My brother’s in love with somebody…"

"Dammit, Hiro, do you ever know when to stop?" Tadashi turns and glares at his brother, trying to ignore the rather inappropriate thoughts racing through his mind as he sees Hiro’s smug little face.

"Come on, big bro! Spill, who is she?" Hiro climbs up on his bed and settles on his stomach, propping his chin up on his palms as the smirk stays there.

"I don’t have to tell you anything."

"Please?! This is your first real crush, I should at least know her name." Hiro begs. The elder brother sighs and rests his head in his hands.

"Fine… I’ll tell you.. I am in love with someone, but… it’s not a girl… and we’re not supposed to be together because it’s seen as wrong.."

Hiro quirks an eyebrow. “Wait… so… you’re in love with a boy, and you can’t be together because people might judge you?”

Tadashi nods solemnly, wishing to just disappear into the Earth’s core and stay there.

"But who cares what the others think? If you love him, it shouldn’t matter! You both deserve to be happy together!" Hiro protests, going up into a sitting position.

'The one I lust after is sitting across from me right this minute.. THAT'S why it's wrong.' Tadashi thinks.

"So who is he? Is it somebody I know?"

'Look in the mirror.. I think you'll recognize him pretty quickly..'

"Come on, man, spill it out!"

Tadashi can’t take it anymore, and he goes over and plunges his lips onto Hiro’s in a desperate, needy kiss.

"God, I love you so much.." He whispers, pulling back just so his face is inches from Hiro’s, breath tickling the boy’s upper lip. "There, I said it." He turns back to his blueprints, feeling relieved that the weight has lifted off his shoulders.

Hiro feels the tingly sensation on his lips, wanting more. He takes the print out of Tadashi’s hands and climbs onto his lap. Lips meet lips again, except this time, it’s lustful.


	73. Line of Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally by co-admin Tea!

Hiro was having a good day.

A marvelous day, a great day, the best day of his life! It’s the best day of his life because—-

He gets to spend a  _whoooole_ day with Tadashi his big brother! The light and the muse of his existence! They’ve never really shared and spent a whole day together after Hiro got in to SFIT.

They focus on different types of robotics, so they never really see each other except when they go home.

But then Tadashi went and got an apartment.

So they never really spend anymore time, which makes for a very disgruntled Hiro. 

Hiro’s so happy and so excited that he’s wearing his lucky jacket that’s now a size too small for him, but it still fits. He’s so excited that he’s combed his hair and straightened his clothes and doubled-checked his breath and everything! 

He may have a bit of a brother complex.

Maybe a bit more deeper than a brother comp-

Okay fine, you know what? As shameful as it might sound, Hiro like- _likes_  his brother. Which is a secret that will never, ever come out! 

Ever.

Maybe Baymax knows with the robot scanning him every other week at SFIT and such because his older brother doesn’t believe he can take care of himself. Maybe even Honey Lemon! 

That girl always knew who would hook up and who would break up, for some reason.

Anyways, where was he?

Oh yes! Him being in love with his brother! 

Hiro really can’t help himself, who wouldn’t fall in love with his brother? He’s practically perfect, aside from being dumb in some ways sometimes.

The guy may be a genius, but he’s so dense sometimes!

Hiro arrives at the apartment complex and he once again checks his breath because maybe his breath smells bad. It doesn’t, and he enters the apartment complex and takes the elevator to his brother’s place.

He reaches Tadashi’s place and knocks a few times.

He lets out a groan when no one answers the door after five seconds. What is going inside there? Did Tadashi have someone over? That thought seems unlikely as he double reminded Tadashi yesterday!

Or maybe, what if-

He forgot? 

That’s a scary prospect and he doesn’t want to think about it. Instead, Hiro clears his throat.

"Tadashi?" He knocks a few times and shrugs. "If you’re naked, please cover up, I’m going in." 

He opens the door as he hears a muffled no and everything-

Everything became black.

—/—/—/—

Hiro sees white when he opens his eyes, and instead of looking at the eyes of his beloved dear brother, he’s looking at the eyes of his dead parents.

—/—/—/—

Tadashi cannot believe he killed his brother.

He cannot believe that he killed his light and his muse and his everything and he’s so fucking stupid and dumb that he should’ve died in place of Hiro.

In hindsight, he should’ve answered the door before checking if the ray was working properly.

Actually, why the  _fuck_  was he building a death ray?

Why the  _fuck_  did he choose to test it on the day his brother was coming over?

Why the  _fuck_  is his brother dead?

Tears start to prick at his eyes as he tries and tries to check his brother’s pulse and tries and tries to revive him.

He calls for Baymax and-

and-

Hiro is dead.

Hiro is dead, and it is all Tadashi’s fault.

Tadashi wants to die in painful ways as he is the reason why his love died.

His loved one’s blood is on his hands.

—/—/—/—

Hiro’s funeral was a quiet one.

A quiet and peaceful ceremony for his young and energetic brother. Someone who was destined to build amazing machines and was destined to live a long life.

Instead…

He is dead. And it is Tadashi’s fault.

It’s my fault, Tadashi thinks while they were burying Hiro’s  _body_  (it still hurts to think that his body is not warm but cold and will never be warm ever again), it’s my fault that Hiro is dead.

Tadashi also thinks he is the stupidest, dumbest, worst person on Earth.

Tadashi isn’t Tadashi anymore after that day.

He doesn’t want to live anymore


	74. Seeing Nothing But Red

Hiro storms into the bedroom, Tadashi trailing after him silently. As Tadashi tries to put his arms around his little brother and pull him close, rough hands violently shove him away, indicating that Hiro is really pissed off.

"Don’t touch me!" Hiro screams at him. Tadashi looks confused. What exactly did he do?

"Baby, what’d I do?"

"You know damn well what you did, Tadashi Michael Hamada!"

Tadashi knows he’s in deep shit when Hiro—or anyone, for that matter—uses his full name.

"No, I don’t.." Tadashi moves closer to Hiro, but his little brother shoots him a look that would’ve put Aunt Cass to shame, so he backs off just a bit. Hiro glares at him for a few more minutes before looking away, letting out a scoff and sitting on the chair beside his desk.

"But seriously, what did I do to get you so-?" Hiro’s head snaps towards him, the fury in his eyes indescribable.

"Do you seriously not know what you did?! You fucking LIED TO ME!!! You were the only person I could ever trust, and you betrayed me! You betrayed US!!!"

"What did I lie about?!"

"You know what you did! Did you think I wouldn’t find out?!"

Tadashi gives his brother a perplexed expression in response.

"Find out about what?"

"The guy you had cheated on me with!"

Tadashi was utterly confused at this point. “What are you talking about?”

"Don’t lie! I’m talking about you and ADAM taking it to the next level!"

"Who the fuck is…?" Tadashi then put the pieces of the puzzle together. "Ohhhhhh! You misunderstood!"

"Sure I did!" Hiro’s glare turns even more fierce, if that’s even possible.

Tadashi gives Hiro his trademark grin. “Hiro, do you know how funny you are?” He asks, laughing a bit.

Hiro grabs his Megabot and draws his arm back, ready to throw it at Tadashi’s smug face.

"Whoa, whoa, Hiro, calm down!" Tadashi says, still laughing. "I can explain everything."

"Let’s hear it. Give me one good reason why you and Megabot shouldn’t have a meeting of the minds right now." Hiro threatens menacingly.

Tadashi then spills out what really happened.

"How do I know that’s true?" Hiro asks after he’s done explaining.

Tadashi doesn’t respond, just pulls Hiro in for a long kiss. “Because Adam’s a robot… and I don’t dig things without pulses.”


	75. Always Protect You

"What is wrong with you?!" Hiro screams at Tadashi as they walk home. He had just almost gotten pummeled by one of the toughest bot-fighting champions in the city… all because his bot had won.

"I don’t wanna talk about it, Hiro. Mostly because you knew better." Tadashi says simply. Hiro runs to catch up with his fast-paced brother.

"I could’ve fought that guy all on my own if you hadn’t shown up at the last minute!" Hiro retorts sharply. Tadashi rolls his eyes.

"Sure you could’ve. And then where would you be right now? Oh, that’s right, in the goddamned hospital! You’re so lucky that I let you move in with me back to Mom and Dad’s house, otherwise you’d be getting an earful from Aunt Cass right about now."

That shuts Hiro up for a good few minutes until they reach the house.

"Well, you know, you can’t treat me like a little baby forever! I’m 15, for heaven’s sake, Tadashi! You don’t have to be watching over me every single second of every day!"

"Well, maybe if you’d just listen to me, I wouldn’t have to watch over you." Tadashi says calmly, wishing that Hiro would just drop the argument.

Nope. Not a chance.

"I can take care of myself! I don’t need you being my third parent, watching me like a hawk, making sure I’m doing the right thing!"

"Hiro, I know you can take care of yourself, but you’re just gonna have to accept the fact that I’ll always protect you!"

"Why, though?! Why do you have to protect me? What are you even protecting me from?! I’m not that ignorant, I can watch my-!"

Then, Tadashi’s lips interrupt the rest of Hiro’s sentence as they connect like pieces of a puzzle. Hiro tenses up a bit, but then relaxes and places his hands on the back of his brother’s neck.

They stay like that for a good few minutes or so before Tadashi breaks for air. His hot breath brushes against Hiro’s lips, making his little brother shiver lustfully.

"I can’t stand the thought of not doing that again if something bad happened to you.." Tadashi whispers.

A tear trails down Hiro’s face as he realizes just how much Tadashi loves him. He’d put himself in harm’s way, he’d take a bullet for him in the blink of an eye.

Hiro presses his lips back onto Tadashi’s, wanting to stay like this forever…


	76. Cheater

Hiro grabs a book off the shelf in the ‘Romance’ section of the bookstore titled ‘Best Gifts to Give Your Lover’. Skimming through it, he almost loses track of time.

7:37 PM. Shit, he’d better grab what he needs and hurry home.

He decides that, from the list, he’ll grab a few candies and a single rose on the way. Checking to see if he has enough for the candies, he starts for the goods shop across the street.

~*~

It’s almost 8:15 by the time Hiro arrives home. Rose and a few sweets in hand, he turns the knob and hears Tadashi upstairs. He heads for the bedroom.

His heart stops when he sees the sight in front of him…

Tadashi and another guy in his bed, entangled in the sheets and the guy giggling—yes, giggling—as Tadashi places light kisses on every inch of his body.

Hiro storms over to them and angrily throws the candies down on the bedside table, pulling Tadashi off the boy and storming downstairs.

"Hiro?! What’re you doing?!" Tadashi tries to pull his arm out of the younger one’s firm grip.

"Umm… should I go?" The boy asks nervously. "Seems like you two have some things to work out here.." He starts slipping towards the front door.

"No, Jack, it’s-"

"Go." Hiro shoots daggers at Tadashi after glaring for a few seconds at the man, and in a flash, the guy is outside basically running at top speed.

"What the fuck was that?!" Tadashi yells, glaring at Hiro angrily. Hiro looks like he’s about to snap Tadashi’s neck and throw his body in the river, he’s that pissed.

"What the fuck did I just walk into up there?!" He snaps back. Tadashi is so lucky that he doesn’t have anything in his hand or else it would’ve been tossed directly at his head.

"We weren’t doing anything!" Tadashi retorts.

"Really, well, it didn’t look like it!!" Hiro screams fiercely. Tadashi flinches at Hiro’s words, knowing that they were true.

"How would you know?! You’re always off trying to get yourself killed earning money in those bot-fights!"

"Are you saying that you did this more than once?!"

"Maybe I did, but, like I said, how would you know?!"

"I can’t believe you’re actually saying that I’m self-absorbed in bot-fighting! I have other fucking passions, too!"

"Well, maybe if you’d just stop being so goddamned ignorant to everything and everyone around you, you’d start focusing on those ‘other passions’ that you suddenly claim to have!"

"Oh, yeah?! And what about YOU, huh?! Don’t act like you’re the only one who hasn’t done a dangerous thing in their life!"

"I haven’t because I’m careful, unlike you!"

"I can be careful too!"

"Yeah, when you choose to be!"

"That’s not true!"

"You know what?! Just remember that the next time you go bot-fighting, I won’t be there to save your ass, so have fun getting yourself pummeled to death." Hiro’s eyes widen and he bites his lip. Tears spring at his eyes and he dashes upstairs, collapsing on his bed.


	77. Sick Little Baby

It’s about 9:45 at night when their newborn son, whom they recently adopted from Chicago, starts screaming his poor little lungs out. The birth parents failed to tell them that the baby could get ill really quickly, and now they had a sickly child to deal with.

Tadashi, being a light sleeper, gets up and groggily saunters over to the crib that used to belong to Hiro when he was a baby. They had found it in the attic when they moved back to their old home together after they found out that they were qualified for the adoption.

"Alright, alright… Daddy’s gotcha, shhhhh…" Tadashi tries to quiet his wailing baby as he picks him up and cradles him. "C’mon, bud, go back to sleep.."

The baby’s little face turns red as he keeps screaming. 

Tadashi sighs and rocks the baby in his arms, swaying back and forth as he tries calming little Evan down. Evan seems to calm down after a few minutes, and even looks like he’s about to sleep, but as soon as Tadashi puts him back in his crib and starts to walk away, the crying starts again.

~*~

At 12:45, Tadashi finally has Evan down after a few bottle-feedings and diaper changes. He lays him back in his crib and, finally, with no interruptions, he’s able to go back to his own room and fall asleep.

Not even a minute later, Evan’s wails interrupt his daddy’s blissful sleep again.

~*~

Hiro yawns and stretches as he sits up in bed, sleepily looking around the room and then noticing that Tadashi isn’t there. It isn’t until his ears catch the sound of his son’s screaming downstairs that he’s suddenly wide awake.

Walking groggily downstairs, he notices Tadashi about ready to pass out right then and there, baby Evan squirming and wailing for the entire neighborhood to hear.

"Tadashi.." Hiro whispers, tapping his lover’s shoulder. "Tadashi.."

"I’ve got ‘im!" Tadashi shouts out as he shoots upright on the couch, only then realizing that Hiro’s there. He blinks tiredly and yawns. "Oh, hey, babe…"

"Was Evan keeping you up all night?" Hiro questions skeptically, though he already knows the answer judging by the fact that Tadashi looks like absolute shit.

"Yea, pretty much.." Tadashi says through another yawn. Hiro nods and holds his arms out.

"Why don’t you go get some rest and I’ll take over for you?"

"No, no, it’s fine, I’ve-" Tadashi is cut off by yet another yawn.

"Let me rephrase that. Go up to bed and let me take the baby." Hiro demands persistently. Tadashi exhaustedly gives in and places the screeching newborn in Hiro’s arms, the baby immediately calming down.

"Well, if he wanted you, I could’ve woken you up, goddamn!" Hiro gives Tadashi a smirk and looks down at Evan, taking his lover’s place on the couch as Tadashi just stares in disbelief and then storms upstairs.


	78. You Can't Be Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Death  
> Originally by co-admin Loch!

"Hiro is dead," Baymax says and Tadashi can feel the words circle around in his mind, faster and faster until they blur together into a large static-like sound. 

"No," he says and Baymax looks genuinely sorry as he pats Tadashi on the head. 

"I am sorry," he says and walks off, vinyl rubbing together as the door opens and closes with a soft thump behind him. 

Tadashi falls on the bed with a fwump and stares unseeing at the ceiling. He blinks rapidly, trying to clear the tears from his eyes, but they fall anyway. 

"We were supposed to have more time," he mutters, voice cracked and throat dry. 

"You weren’t supposed to die yet." 

Abruptly, he sits up, grabs the pillow and hurls it at his desk, scattering parts and papers all over the room. 

"You weren’t supposed to die," he yells, wanting to curse, but unable to find words strong enough. 

He slumps into a crumpled heap next to the bed. 

"I didn’t even get a chance to tell you I loved you," he whispers, curling up on himself and breaking out into sobs. 

He falls asleep like that, curled up in on himself, and dreams of all the kisses they could have had.


	79. I Love You Too Much To Let You Go...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Cancer, death

Tadashi sits beside the pale figure in the hospital bed, stroking his arm ever so lightly. Hiro—his love, his pride and joy, his whole entire world—had just received the news that no one ever wants to hear. When the doctor came in to tell them, it not only broke Hiro, it broke him too.

"You have Stage Four pancreatic cancer, and I’m sorry, but… no amount of chemotherapy or radiation will get rid of it."

Once Tadashi heard those words, it was like a slap to the face with a brick. His little brother was dying… and there was nothing that anyone could do. He tried staying strong for a few weeks, but it was no use. He just had to accept the reality that Hiro would no longer be on this Earth one day, and he tried to make his last few moments memorable. They even played some video games on the X-Box that Hiro had in his hospital room, not sure if they were allowed to even touch it.

But when Hiro just suddenly started getting weaker and weaker, to the point where he could barely even sit up without almost passing out, Tadashi knew that his time with him was slowly diminishing… and quickly.

They no longer had Baymax to diagnose him early on so they could be a little more prepared for it. They no longer had Aunt Cass to help them through this sudden devastation. They no longer had the rest of their friends to offer their support or lend a helping hand or a shoulder to cry on whenever they needed it the most.

They were all alone, and there was absolutely no one else they knew to turn to. The rest of their family members either passed away or no longer even come around anymore, much less speak to the two brothers.

They just had to face this and get through this… together, on their own.

~*~

Tadashi saunters slowly into the dreaded hospital room. He’s been staying there ever since the diagnosis was made not even a month ago. Hiro is lying there, eyes half-lidded as he tries focusing his blurry vision on the figure coming close to him.

Tadashi walks over and sits on the bed, ruffling Hiro’s messy hair and then fiddling with the sheets.

"Kill me…"

Tadashi looks up at Hiro. Did he really just say that?

"What?"

Hiro’s raspy voice answers again. “Kill me. Please, just kill me… take the pain away..” His shaky hand clutches an injection needle filled with… something. Tadashi watches as he weakly turns it over to reveal the label ‘Morphine’. There are a few more needles on the table beside his bed.

"No… no, I can’t do that to you…"

"Tadashi…" Hiro looks at his brother with pleading eyes. "This is the only way I can think of in letting the pain go. What else can I do? I’m gonna die anyways, might as well just get it over with…"

Tadashi shuts his eyes tightly to try and stop the flow of tears he knows will come.

"I can’t lose you… you’re the only family I have left…" He says as a tear somehow escapes. Soon, he’s sobbing into his brother’s chest, clutching Hiro tightly. "I can’t lose you like this.."

"You’re going to lose me anyway…" Hiro rasps, bringing a hand to his brother’s cheek. "Might as well not let me suffer through it."

Tadashi reluctantly takes the needle from his little brother and injects it into his arm, as well as the others.

Hiro’s eyes slowly close, and the heart monitor flat-lines as soon as the last injection is made. Tadashi gives his dead brother one last hug, kisses him, and finally lets go of him… physically and emotionally.


	80. Wait, What?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mpreg

"Hey, uhh, Hiro.. I think we need to talk.." Tadashi says as Hiro walks into the bedroom and kicks his shoes off. Hiro turns to him and smirks, licking his lips in a sexual manner.

"We can talk all you want because…" He saunters over to his older brother, straddling Tadashi’s lap and tugging at the buttons on his cardigan, and leans in close, whispering lustfully, "There’s no school for the next two days… we have all night to do whatever you wanna do." He lightly nips at Tadashi’s earlobe, and Tadashi bites his lip hard to keep from letting out a moan.

"Babe, it’s not about that.." Tadashi lightly pushes Hiro off of his lap and next to him on the bed.

"Then what is it?" Hiro asks, nestling his head onto Tadashi’s shoulder, kissing his neck.

"Hiro… you’ve been acting strange since about a few months ago.. and you were gone for almost an entire night last Friday. Are you okay?"

Hiro nods and quirks an eyebrow. “Of course I’m okay. Why would you think I wasn’t?”

"Well, I’ve been searching some things up on the Internet about your symptoms, and I came across this one possibility. You haven’t been eating any of Aunt Cass’ hot wings that I bring home because they make you nauseous, right?"

"…Yeah…"

"And you’ve also been very tired throughout the days, correct?"

"Yup…"

"And you’ve been vomiting early in the morning and late at night?"

"What’re you trying to say, Tadashi?"

"Okay, so I’ve searched up some things about your symptoms, and I also told Baymax about it, and we’ve come to a possible diagnosis… Hiro, are… are you pregnant?"

Hiro gives his brother a dumbfounded look. “Wait, what?!” He finally shouts, not believing what he’s just been asked. Him, carrying a baby? His brother must be delusional or something…

Suddenly, right then and there, it all comes together… the morning sickness, the nausea, the cravings, the fatigue..

Hiro just gives a weak nod. “I-I am… but we don’t know that for sure, right?”

"Well, the symptoms are pretty obvious, but if you want to be completely sure, we can go out and buy a test, if that’s what you want."

"Alright, but… can you carry me? I don’t feel like walking.."

Tadashi chuckles and scoops his little brother into his arms, walking out to his motorbike.


	81. Sleep Is Important

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally by co-admin Loch!

"Stop struggling," Hiro says as he attempts to tug Tadashi away from his desk.

"No," Tadashi whines, eyes drooping. "I’m almost done. Hiro, please!"

Hiro shakes his head and tightens his grip on Tadashi’s shirt.

"No," he says as he manages to get Tadashi into his bed. "You’ve been awake since five am and I can hear you yawning."

Tadashi yawns.

"Fine," he grumbles, tugging Hiro into bed with him. "But, you’re staying with me."

Hiro climbs under the covers and tugged them up over the both of them. He kisses Tadashi on the lips before lying down.

"Sleep," he says and Tadashi grumbles, but curls his arms around him and drops off anyway.


	82. What Am I Gonna Do With You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mpreg

"Tadashi, can you get me the jar of peanut butter?" Hiro asks as Tadashi walks into the room.

"Why?" Tadashi asks, quirking an eyebrow, even though he knows that Hiro’s been having weird cravings since they found out that he was pregnant. Hell, during the first week, he’d been craving nothing but apples. Apple pie, apple juice, apple cider (keep in mind that he would normally hate apple cider).

"The baby wants peanut butter." Hiro sticks his lower lip out and widens his eyes, giving a little whimper for the full-on begging-puppy-dog expression.

"Okay, but does the baby know that you’re allergic to peanuts?" Tadashi asks as he takes his jacket off and tosses it into the closet, walking over to Hiro and sitting next to him.

"It’s not her fault! She’s only a baby!" Hiro suddenly snaps, glaring somewhat evilly at his brother. Tadashi almost falls over and off the bed, he’s so surprised at Hiro’s sudden outburst. "Now go get me the damn peanut butter." His teeth are clenched tightly as he says this.

~*~

After giving him a tiny amount of peanut butter, Tadashi goes back downstairs and sits on the couch, finally relieved to have some alone time for himself. He’s about to pick up the remote when…

"Tadashi?! Can you get me some celery sticks?! If we don’t have any, go out and buy some, please!!"

Tadashi groans inwardly and gets up from the couch, going over to the fridge. Fortunately, there’s a whole entire bag of celery sticks. This should satisfy his pregnant and overly-moody brother for a few hours or so.

He walks upstairs and tosses the bag beside his brother.

"Thanks, babe.." Hiro says sweetly, opening the bag of celery and taking one out, nibbling on it. Tadashi rubs his temples in frustration and mutters a "Welcome" as he goes back downstairs.

Not even a few minutes into the football game that’s on tv when Hiro’s yelling for his brother again, this time to give him a foot rub.

Tadashi was so not prepared for this pregnancy, and he can’t wait until it’s over…


	83. It's Been A While Since I Felt Butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Implied Honey/GoGo!  
> Originally by co-admin Quiche!

Tadashi has been staring out of his private room’s window for 20 minutes before GoGo comes in.

"Hey, Tadashi, I need your advice on a robotics-themed bike for my next project, and why do you look like you’re ready to murder someone and hide their body at the bottom of the ocean?"

The older Hamada jumps ten feet in the air and turns to the source of the voice, putting his hand over his racing heart. “Oh, GoGo. It’s just you. You scared me. Also, that was an oddly specific example. It’s nothing, don’t worry about it.”

GoGo gives him a blank look, popping her bubble gum before moving next to him and looking out the same window. “Honey and Hiro? What’s wrong with them talking?”

"Nothing! There’s nothing wrong with them talking!"

"Uh huh, and that’s why you’re glaring so hard it looks like you’re trying to set something on fire using Fred’s nonexistent telekinesis powers?" GoGo crosses her arms over her chest, looking at Tadashi accusingly.

Tadashi sighs before responding, “Seriously, you don’t have to be so specific. They’ve just been talking for a long time and I’ve been thinking lately that maybe Hiro has some kind of crush on her. Maybe them talking for so long is confirmation of that.”

"Didn’t Hiro say he was interested in learning exactly what happens in certain chemical reactions since he only knows the basics? I figured that was why they were talking for so long. What, do you have a crush or something?" The girl looks up to see his reaction.

"I don’t know… I don’t… I just can’t stand him being with anyone else."

GoGo pauses for a few seconds before saying, “Him?”

Tadashi reddens instantly and starts waving his hands around frantically. “Whoa, did I say him? I totally meant her! Yes, right, I definitely meant to say her, my bad! I mean, why would I even say him? Hiro is my brother, and that’s weird, that would be really weird, right? Yeah, it-“

"Tadashi. Calm down. I don’t care if you like your little brother." GoGo puts both hands on the other’s shoulders and starts shaking him. "Take deep breaths. Then admit out loud you have a sappy, schoolgirl crush on your totally legal 16-year-old brother."

The older brother brings both hands up to his face and drags them up through his hair, tugging slightly. “I don’t really think it is a crush, to be honest…”

"Have you ever thought about kissing him?"

Tadashi feels his cheeks heating up once more and averts his eyes. “GoGo, that’s a highly inappropriate question to ask a per-“

Said girl punches him in the shoulder, making him protest loudly and take hold of his hurt shoulder, effectively stopping him from continuing. “Have you?”

He stutters a bit before answering, “I-I mean, I guess a few times?” GoGo raises a single eyebrow at him. “Can you blame me, though? Hiro is just so adorable sometimes, how can I not think about it?!”

"So say, for example, you look back at Honey and Hiro over there and see them leaning in for a kiss. What would you do?"

The college boy instantly tenses up at the mental image. “Erm…  I would probably run over there and make up some lame excuse to force them to break apart; possibly even take Hiro far away and lock him up somewhere so no one touches him again.”

GoGo nods before letting go of the boy in front of her, popping another bubble. “Does your stomach get this sick feeling around him? Do your knees get really wimpy and start caving under your own weight? Sometimes you get tingles all over with no explanation leaving you insanely confused? Your heart misses enough beats to concern you into thinking maybe something is seriously wrong with you, but you know your heart was fine just moments before?”

Tadashi stares at her for a few seconds. “Uh… I suppose that happens once in a while…”

"Then congratulations; it’s official. You have a crush." GoGo claps a few times, somehow making them sound sarcastic before turning around to leave his working space.

"Hey, how do you even know that things like that happen?" Tadashi calls before she exits out the door.

"Easy." GoGo stops at the doorframe and turns back to the confused boy with a smirk on her face. "I used to get those feelings around Honey when I was still in my crush stage. Still do sometimes."

Tadashi stands there with his mouth hanging open, just staring wide-eyed at the girl. “W-Wait, does that mean you and Honey are…?”

GoGo rolls her eyes and sticks her hands in her pockets. “Come on, you dork. I’m gonna go get my girlfriend; you should go get your boyfriend.”

"Hey, he’s not my boyfriend!"

She gives him one last challenging look before responding, “So woman up—go change that.”


	84. Sometimes I Picture Your Hands Held In My Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Death  
> Originally by co-admin Quiche!

Hiro is the one who insists he should learn how to ride the scooter. Tadashi is extremely against the idea.

"Come on, Tadashi! What if you break your legs or something and I need to take you to school? Aunt Cass is obviously busy with the cafe. She wouldn’t be able to help; therefore I would have to take your scooter!"

"Hiro, you understand that just because you’re 15 and a half does not mean you need to learn how to ride this thing." Tadashi pats the handles of his scooter lightly. "I don’t like this idea of yours. What if you get hurt?"

The younger brother groans and sticks his hands in his jacket pockets. “That’s why you’ll be there! If you’re there, you’ll make sure I won’t get hurt, eh big brother?”

Tadashi stares down at the scooter with a deep frown on his face, seriously thinking about the consequences about the situation before something crashes into his chest and holds on tight.

"Please, Tadashi? I really want to be useful to you, even if it’s something dumb like giving you rides."

The older boy sighs, wrapping his own arms around his brother’s shoulders before speaking softly, “It’s not stupid. Also, don’t talk about being useful. That’s a word you use for a tool, not someone you love. I guess if it really means that much to you, I’ll teach you how to ride the bike.”

Hiro immediately perks up, pulling his face away from the other’s chest but keeping his arms firm. “Really?! You’ll really teach me?!”

Tadashi picks up his helmet and pushes it onto the younger boy’s head past his eyes.”Under my watchful eye. I swear if you go off on your own…”

"Don’t worry, the streets aren’t that busy!" Hiro pushes the helmet up so it fits on his head properly and hops onto the scooter.

~*~

"I’m sorry, Ms. Hamada. The head-on collision that Hiro suffered from the truck, as well as the helmet being too loose, greatly damaged his brain. While it is still active, he has been left in a comatose state."

Aunt Cass chokes out a sob before Tadashi pulls her into his chest so her sobs become muffled. He takes in a deep breath to settle his own nerves before asking, “Will he wake up?”

The doctor hesitates before continuing. “The way things are right now, there is about a 25% chance of recovering. If his condition does not improve, he may go into a vegetative state, possibly reducing this number, however people have recovered from an even lower percentage, so there may be hope yet. We can continue to monitor his condition.”

"Yes, for now, I think we’ll do that. Thank you." Tadashi wraps his arms around his aunt, blinking back tears. He has to be strong, for his aunt. For Hiro.

~*~

"Wake up! Oh, please wake up!"

It’s no use… he doesn’t respond, not to the sound of his brother’s voice crying for him, not to his touch… he can hear Tadashi, but his brain is too weak to let him respond that he hears him.

~*~

"Hey Hiro. It’s Tadashi. Aunt Cass said she’s pulling the plug. I fought as best I could, but it didn’t work. It’s gonna happen tomorrow. I can’t believe after all this time, they’re just gonna give up on you. Not me, no, absolutely not. I’m not giving up on you. How could I? Hiro… I’ve thought about it a lot, you know. The day of the incident. I keep thinking if I had just told you no to the scooter or no to driving down the street on your own, maybe this could’ve been avoided. Maybe then you wouldn’t have driven into the path of a drunken truck driver. Maybe then you wouldn’t be lying here forcing us to make the worst decision of our lives. I’m… I… I love you, Hiro… as… as more than just a brother. Always have, always will, and nothing will ever change my feelings. I’m so sorry. In the end, I couldn’t protect you…”

He places a light, lingering kiss on his brother’s cold, pale lips that, fortunately, Aunt Cass doesn’t notice, and says one final, tearful goodbye before the doctor walks in.


	85. Pretty Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Android!Hiro  
> TW: Death, cancer mention

"Alright, let’s unpack you now." Tadashi says to himself, grabbing a pair of scissors and stabbing the tape. He peels the tape off and reaches his hands inside, feeling some hair. He gently guides his hands down a bit further until he feels vinyl. Then, he carefully tugs the new humanoid out of the box.

When he successfully takes the bot out, Tadashi places him on the couch and gets the instruction manual that the previous owner had provided. He reads it over about two times, and then goes over to the bot.

Wow… this droid was well-made.. he doesn’t even look like a robot, he looks like an actual human boy. Tadashi almost forgets what he’s doing when he takes a long glance at the bot, but he finally gets back on track and flips the bot over, seeing two buttons on the back of his neck—one red, one green.

He presses the green button, as the instructions say. That’s really all it takes to get his new droid to ‘wake up’. Eyes slowly opening, chest rising up and down with each ‘breath’, hands pushing the bot up into a sitting position.

"Oh, you have such a pretty face.." Tadashi whispers as he gets a good look at his facial features. "Buying you was such a good idea."

He was exactly how the seller had described him, except for one thing…

This bot didn’t have any clothes on, and he was most definitely anatomically correct. That was something that the creator could’ve mentioned among all the other information.

Tadashi goes into his room—rather, his and his brother’s room—and grabs a pair of his brother’s old clothes, which he swore to himself he would never, ever touch as long as he lived. The familiar scent of Hiro immediately hits him as soon as he picks up the red-and-white shirt that he remembers him wearing almost all the time.

Tears sting his eyes as he remembers his brother in his last moments—lying in that cold hospital bed, seeming tiny among the huge white room, and certainly standing out. Once Baymax had diagnosed him with leukemia and stated that there was no cure for the diagnosis, he had made sure that his brother’s last moments were memorable, even if he was stuck in that dreaded hospital every passing hour.

Now that he thinks about it, the bot that he had purchased looks exactly like Hiro… almost a spitting image of him… from the dark messy hair to the skin complexion. He wipes the tears from his eyes and grabs a pair of shorts and boxers.

The bot seems to follow instructions pretty well. He puts the clothes on, then looks up at Tadashi and gives him a pearly-white-toothed smile. Tadashi tries to ignore the pain in his chest as he sees that smile.

The droid has the exact same gap in his tooth as his little brother did…

The 19-year-old musters up the courage to smile back and wraps his arms around him in a tight embrace.

"Welcome home… Hiro.."


	86. Video Games And Smooches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally by co-admin Loch!

"Hey Tadashi, I just got a new game today." Hiro says when Tadashi walks in with a box of fries in his right hand. "Care to play it with me?"

"Sure." Tadashi says around a mouthful of food and Hiro grins. 

"Don’t talk with your mouth full." He reprimands, laughing. 

Tadashi frowns at him and swallows, plopping down on the couch and squeezing his arm around Hiro’s shoulders. Hiro steals one of his fries and hands him a controller. 

"Here." He says and starts to explain the game. 

Tadashi listens, leaning in close and resting his head on top of Hiro’s. 

When Hiro starts to eat another fry, Tadashi bites off the end not in Hiro’s mouth and swallows, grinning at him. 

Hiro grins back, presses his lips to Tadashi’s in a peck-like kiss, and they begin the game.


	87. Sickly Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally by co-admin Loch!

"Stay away from me!" Hiro says laughingly. "I don’t want to get sick too."

Tadashi pouts; it’s the only way Hiro can describe the look on his face. 

"Come on, Hiro, just one kiss."

Hiro smiles at him, shaking his head. 

"No, I don’t want to get sick. Then I won’t be able to finish the project for your birthday."

"Please?" Tadashi whines and Hiro has to laugh because ever since they were little, Tadashi has always been like this when he was sick. 

"Fine." Hiro sighs and tugs Tadashi down, so he can kiss him on the lips. 

"You’ll just get a late birthday present then." He grumbles as Tadashi hugs him and rubs his feverish head on Hiro’s neck.

~*~

A few weeks later, Tadashi winds up taking care of Hiro as Hiro mumbles a tired “I told you so” before breaking into a coughing fit.


	88. How Does One "Accidentally" Walk Into A Gay Bar?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally by co-admin Loch!

"I think I accidentally walked into a gay bar…" Tadashi says over the phone, and Hiro groans and face-plants into the pillow. 

"How could you have gotten lost so close to home?" He mutters into the phone. 

He hears Tadashi sigh and he can just imagine his brother shrugging, muscles moving up and down in a smooth manner. 

He swallows and keeps his voice steady as he gets off the bed and pulls his socks and shoes on. 

"Which bar?" He asks as he grabs his jacket from the chair next to the bed. "I’ll come get you, pretend to be your boyfriend or something."

Tadashi laughs as Hiro makes his way down the stairs and slips out the door. Aunt Cass is too busy baking to notice. 

"You are my boyfriend, remember?"

Tadashi’s amusement is clear in his voice and he laughs quietly as Tadashi tells him the name of the bar. 

"I’ll be there in ten." He says and hangs up. 


	89. Can't Hide Anything Forever

Shit, shit, shit, shit.. he sucks in a breath as the needle of anesthesia is injected into his chest to help stop the pain. Dammit, he should’ve listened to his brother and not gone bot-fighting if he knew that the guy was gonna pull out a fucking KNIFE.

Luckily, Tadashi isn’t here to hound on him about how dangerous bot-fighting is, and his aunt isn’t here to baby him and smother him almost 24/7. He gets prescribed painkillers, and they send him home.

~*~

Just his luck… his brother’s home. How can he tell, you ask?

  1. His moped is parked in front of the house, and
  2. When he walks in, he can hear him playing a game.



Hiro takes a shaky deep breath and then walks upstairs and into their bedroom. He doesn’t have time to even take off his hoodie before he gets hounded, like always.

The same questions. “Where have you been? What happened? Did you go bot-fighting when I specifically told you not to?” Blah, blah, blah. Hiro fights the urge to roll his eyes and answer the hoard of questions sarcastically and with a little attitude, and he has to admit, he isn’t a very convincing liar.

Tadashi, this time, thankfully, doesn’t seem to notice Hiro’s obvious lies. By the time he’s done bombarding the poor teen, he finally goes back over to his bed and continues his game. Even through the screen door, Hiro can hear every excited ‘YES!’ and every distraught ‘NO!’ and every single insult that Tadashi throws at the character he’s currently playing on whatever game he has.

~*~

By the time dinner rolls around, Aunt Cass, weirdly enough, still isn’t home yet. Hiro gets up out of bed to the smell of hot wings, however, ignoring the pain in his chest—due to the anesthesia wearing off—and walking downstairs.

Of course, the hot wings weren’t made fresh, but microwaved because Tadashi, though 19 years old and having taken a culinary arts class his sophomore year in college, still can’t make a decent meal without the potential possibility of a fire starting.

"I was wondering when you would wake up.." Hiro gives his brother a sleepy smile and yawns in exhaustion. Tadashi places a light kiss atop his brother’s head and then takes the hot wings out of the microwave.

~*~

"What is that?" Hiro freezes and turns to Tadashi.

"Uh, what’s what?" He asks. Tadashi turns his brother around and rips a piece of loose gauze off.

"Are those bandages under your shirt?" Hiro gulps nervously and shakes his head, but Tadashi is very persistent and proceeds to grab his little brother’s shirt, trying to tug it off.

"Tadashi, no! No!" Hiro tries pushing his brother away, but Tadashi’s firm grip as well as his strength makes his attempts futile. Within a minute, Tadashi successfully pulls the shirt off.

His eyes suddenly widen and he looks like he’s going to vomit.

"Hiro… what happened?"

"It… It’s nothing, I just fell."

"Don’t lie, Hiro! What happened?!"

"Okay, fine!! I went bot-fighting, and this guy that I had beaten pulled a knife on me, alright?!"

Hiro braces himself for the shouting lecture that he knows is coming. Instead, Tadashi pulls him into his arms and kisses him softly. Hiro kisses back and then snuggles into his big brother’s chest, head resting under Tadashi’s chin as he breathes in his familiar scent.

"I’m sorry for shouting… but you do know how dangerous these things are, right?"

Hiro just nods.

"I’m not always gonna be there to protect you, so you have to decide what’s best for you even before I’m gone."

Nodding again, Hiro sighs. “I know.. I’m sorry..”

"I forgive you, but Aunt Cass might not.. well, not as quickly."

"You… You aren’t going to tell her, are you?"

"No.. but she’s going to find out sooner or later.."

"I’ll explain what happened, but only if she asks."

Tadashi nods in response and lays down. He then feels his zipper being pulled down.

"We haven’t had any real ‘alone time’ to ourselves.." Hiro whispers seductively, fingers tugging hungrily at the hem of his brother’s boxers.

Tadashi smirks seductively, and within a flash, his boxers are off.

The empty house soon fills with screams and moans. They are so lucky that their aunt is away all night…


	90. All Bets Are Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally by co-admin Tea!

"Do you need some time out?" Tadashi asked him, trying to stifle a laugh as he sees Hiro struggling with trying to beat his older brother at a video game. Hiro cannot believe that he keeps losing on this stupid game like, it’s as if the universe wanted him to fail and fail on this game.

"No thank you," Hiro grumbled as he concentrated on the screen and trying to beat Tadashi at this stupid game.

And all of that concentration was for naught as he got beaten by Tadashi.

Again.

"I think you really need a time out for this game," Tadashi chuckles. "Maybe you need to look at things with a different angle."

Hiro glares at him and Tadashi just laughs and marvels at how his little brother can be cute.

"Tell you what," Tadashi says, grinning at the younger boy who’s currently glaring at him, "If you beat me in the next round, I’ll reward you."

Hiro’s eyes glint at this prospect, and he concentrates even harder on the next round.

Needless to say, Hiro won and, by the end of the night, Tadashi and Hiro had love bites and scratches on their necks and backs.


	91. Gotta Say Something Hurtful To Get Them To Learn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally by co-admin Tea!

“You don’t think about anyone but yourself.”

Hiro hears this so many times that it starts to lose its meaning.

Hiro doesn’t understand how this is supposed to change him? It won’t make him feel bad or something, he actually laughs at their attempt.

The young boy sometimes feels offended at this statement. How dare they think that he only thinks of himself? He doesn’t only think of himself, he thinks of other people like Aunt Cass, Mochi… and Tadashi. Hiro loves Tadashi, he thinks about making his older brother proud, and he thinks of his soul crushing fear of making him disappointed and such.

Hiro admires him so damn much and he loves him a little bit more than a brother. Everything Hiro does has something to do with his older brother. Maybe, not everything but most of it. He wants his brother to know that Hiro loves him so much, and… maybe that’s why it hurts.

It hurts when it is Tadashi who tells him that. It hurts to hear those very words come out from his brother’s mouth… hurts that he has uttered those words to him. Those words sound very, very poisonous, like it was just a ball of hate targeted towards Hiro’s core. Hiro cries that night.

—/—/—/—

Maybe Tadashi went a bit too far today in scolding his brother, but he just can’t help it! He just wants his brother to know that not everyone lasts long. Not everyone can be there for him. Tadashi won’t always be around, but maybe uttering those words were pushing it too far?

Maybe uttering those seven hurtful words to his precious little brother was too hurtful? It can’t be, Tadashi thinks, Hiro is too strong for those words to affect him—

Tadashi hears Hiro’s cries, and everything he thought about maybe saying those words to Hiro was good became invalid. Tadashi just hurt Hiro, his precious little baby brother. His pride and joy, his everything and his muse and he feels very much like a monster.

What was he  _ **thinking**_?

Hiro might act strong and tough, but he isn’t. He doesn’t accept bad feedback very well, and Tadashi feels very hateful with himself. He hears Hiro’s cries subside and Tadashi kisses his forehead as he sleeps.

“I’m so sorry, Hiro, but… you need to learn sometimes.”

Sometimes, Tadashi decides, you have to tell your loved one something so hurtful for them to grow and learn.


	92. I Miss You, Baby Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally by co-admin Loch!

That night, he curled up in Hiro’s bed and cried.

He was still in his suit, hadn’t even bothered to take off the tie and he tugged at it until it tightened around his throat.

_There were so many things I wanted to tell you, little brother._

The words from before rang in his head and he squeezed his eyes shut.

"I failed you," he choked out to the dark and buried his head in Hiro’s pillow and tried to will the world away.

"I love you," he whispered quietly, hours later when the deep night had covered the city, "more than I should have. I should have said it and then, maybe-"

The words cracked and burned in his throat and he felt tears in his eyes again. He curled more tightly against himself and tried to sense what little of his brother’s presence remained in the bed.

Eventually, he drifted off into a restless sleep, dreaming of his little brother and him finally together again in a non-judgmental world… as more than brothers..


	93. Blood Stains?

Hiro knows that something’s up when his brother walks into his room with a crimson-stained cast covering his forearm.

"What happened?" He asks, tilting his head. Tadashi looks over nervously and tosses his cardigan on his bed as well as his baseball cap.

"Nothing you need to worry about." With that response, he carefully sits on his bed and fiddles with the gauze. Hiro, unconvinced, takes his brother’s tied-up arm and inspects it.

"Why is your arm wrapped up like this? Are…" He inspects it closer, turning it over to check out the more-stained part of the gauze wrapping. "Are those blood stains?"

Tadashi sighs in frustration. “What part of ‘Nothing you need to worry about’ do you not get?”

"Babe, when something bad like this happens, it’s always my concern."

"Yea, I remember when I had that broken ankle and you wouldn’t stop babying me."

"That’s because the doctor told you to stay off of it for a couple of weeks." Hiro points out, letting go of his brother’s arm and climbing into his lap. Tadashi’s good arm wraps tightly around Hiro’s waist.

"Still, after my ankle healed, you still wouldn’t let up."

"Admit it, you loved it when I did that."

Tadashi chuckles and nods in agreement, and Hiro places a soft kiss on his brother’s lips, thankful that Aunt Cass went to deliver some goods after dropping him off.

He starts to pull away, but Tadashi places his hand on Hiro’s head and pulls him back in.


	94. Gasping For Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Death

Everything is spinning, and he can’t seem to see because it’s so blurry—his vision. What’s happening to him? Is… Is he dying? He tries focusing on the face above him.

He tries to gulp in some air, but it gets halfway down his throat before seeming to be stopped by something. Thus, he ends up choking, coughing and wheezing violently as he tries to get his mind off the fact that he’s potentially dying.

"Hey, look at me.." He hears a voice that sounds… almost disembodied, but he knows that that’s not the case. The owner of the voice is next to him, kneeling beside him. "Look at me… just breathe, okay? Can you do that for me? Try to breathe.."

He realizes that the voice belongs to the one that he loves, the one that he lusts after, but he knows it’s wrong… it’s wrong, immoral, and sick…

He takes one last look at his secret love and then, his eyes roll back into his head… and he succumbs to darkness, unsure of whether he’ll be able to feel those lips, taste that salty sweet skin… see those beautiful eyes… that beautiful face..

He hopes that God has a plan for him, but for now, he’ll watch over his brother.


	95. Tummy Massages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mpreg

Just a month and 15 days til their little sprout was expected to pop out, and the expectant daddies couldn’t be more elated. Tadashi had insisted on painting the nursery since his little brother could barely stand for 2 minutes without having to sit back down.

Yes, you heard right. They’re brothers—biological brothers—expecting a baby. Before you go ranting and raving, they didn’t do it naturally, oh no. When they decided that they were ready, they had gone to see a specialist who worked in fertility. The job was done, and now they were going to have a baby.

Now, I know what you’re all wondering. ‘How the hell is the baby gonna come out?’ These parents chose C-section, but most males who get pregnant—a very rare occurrence—choose to deliver the baby naturally (through their anus). However, a pregnant boy as young as 15—which is how old Hiro was—doesn’t want to risk possible complications that can occur with natural birthing.

~*~

Hiro sighs as he flops down in bed beside his brother, extended belly jiggling a bit. The little sprout kicks hard, almost as if to say ‘Don’t do that again, Papa.’

The boy groans in pain, trying to rub the spot where his unborn child viciously pounded with their tiny yet strong foot. “Come on, give Papa a break already… you’ve been kicking almost all day.. go to sleep now.” He grumbles, draping a pillow over his stomach. The little sprout doesn’t seem to like that and kicks hard again.

Tadashi turns over quietly, and without a word, he immediately starts rubbing his hands over Hiro’s stomach, making the boy smile and sigh in contentment.

"Better?" He mumbles sleepily. Hiro nods exhaustedly and falls asleep. Tadashi pulls his little brother close and continues the massage. By 10:30, however, he’s asleep as well, one hand still on his brother’s stomach.

Their perfect little family will be complete in one month and fifteen days.


	96. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Domestic abuse, mentions of violence

_"If I beat you and left you for dead, do you really think someone would come for you?"_

_Hiro cried out in agony as he felt a hand pin his leg down so he couldn’t run. He tried to move his other leg, but it was broken. His head was spinning, and he tried focusing on the sharp face above him._

_"Trust me. They wouldn’t.."_

_"Sh-Shut up!" Was all he could mutter out. A hand suddenly slapped him roughly, making him yelp._

_"You’re a disgrace. No wonder you didn’t have any friends back in high school. Pathetic little nobody."_

_~*~_

"Noo!" Hiro shouts, bolting upright in bed as tears stream down his face. His ex-boyfriend, Ayano, had traumatized him for months until he finally got up the courage to end their relationship for good.

Needless to say, Ayano hadn’t taken the sudden break-up so well. Actually, he didn’t take it well at all, explaining the bruises and cuts and gashes on Hiro’s face, legs, arms, and chest. They took days to heal, considering how many there were.

He scrambles frantically out of his bed, rushing over to Tadashi’s side of the room and climbing into bed with his older brother. Tadashi stirs and turns over in bed, sleepy eyes being rubbed by calloused fingers and a smile creeping onto smooth lips as bright blue eyes adjust to the darkness and focus on the trembling figure entangled in the blanket and sheets.

"Hey.." He greets exhaustedly, suppressing a yawn and wrapping his muscled arms around his baby brother’s lanky body. He pulls the younger lad close and presses a soft, comforting kiss to Hiro’s lips, knowing full well what he’s in his bed for.

No words are needed that night as they both fall asleep nestled next to each other, Hiro’s head resting against his brother’s warm chest, listening to the comforting sound of Tadashi’s heartbeat.


	97. Cuts and Scrapes

"Dammit, Hiro!" Tadashi scolds sharply, grabbing a wet washcloth. "I told you specifically not to go riding my motorbike without me there!"

Hiro winces and pouts as the cloth is placed on the big knot that’s formed on his head—a clear reminder of his stupidity.

"Here, I need to clean you up." Tadashi says as the younger of the two starts to edge closer to the table. He grabs some peroxide, antiseptic, and a few cotton balls and gauze. "Okay, this might sting a bit."

Hiro bites his lip to hold in the hiss of pain that rises up his throat as Tadashi dabs the cut that’s on his left knee.

~*~

"Glad that’s over.." Hiro says gratefully as he and Tadashi lay in his bed. Tadashi smiles and leans in to press a kiss to the younger lad’s forehead.

"Promise me you won’t go riding my motorbike without: one, someone to watch you, and two, my permission." Hiro smirks and nods. Tadashi leans in to press another kiss to his forehead in gratitude.

Hiro leans his head up—completely on accident (not)—and Tadashi’s lips connect with his younger brother’s.

Tadashi’s eyes widen, and he pulls back in surprise. Hiro gives him his trademark devilish smirk and pulls him back in for another lustful kiss, going for his belt buckle.


	98. Maybe Shopping Wasn't A Bad Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Implied underage smut!

"Okay, but if you really want to impress Tadashi, you HAVE to wear this!" Hiro knew that going shopping with Aiko was a bad idea. She was picking out everything pink and yellow. EVERYTHING!

"I appreciate the help, Honey, but I just don’t think Tadashi’s going to be impressed by me wearing girly clothes." He knows that is a bad mistake on his part when Aiko snaps her head towards him, a menacing glare on her innocent, friendly face.

"They are NOT girly, Hiro Hamada! Pink is such a manly color, you won’t believe how many guys wear pink nowadays!" A flick to the head makes Hiro shut his mouth immediately. Damn, she can be a fireball if she truly wants to be.

"What about this one?!" She squeals, revealing a black and white blouse with matching tight jeans. Hiro looks over it for a second.

"I like the jeans, but can we get a tighter-fitting shirt?"

"Ooh, that’s a great idea!" Aiko immediately starts shifting through the clothes rack, pulling out a muscle shirt similar to what the blouse looked like. "This is the perfect size for you, too! Come on, come on, come on, come on, we HAVE to try this outfit on!"

She tugs Hiro by the arm to the dressing rooms at the far back, ushering him into the first one and tossing the clothes up to him.

~*~

"Thanks again!" Hiro calls out to Aiko as she waves goodbye to him and then drives off. He looks over at the driveway and sees that Aunt Cass, thankfully, isn’t home yet. Clutching the bag in his hand, he opens the door slowly and peeks around. Then, tiptoeing upstairs, he rushes into the bathroom and changes into the outfit, walking casually inside of his room afterwards.

Tadashi is sitting on his bed, tweaking one of his latest inventions, when he looks up and sees his younger brother.

"Hey… Aunt Cass home yet?" He whispers, getting up from the bed and walking over to Hiro. Getting a head shake in response, he then pulls his baby brother closer and plants a soft kiss on his lips.

"I was wondering when you’d arrive home…" He mumbles against Hiro’s soft lips. "How’d it go? Was she going overboard with the pink and yellow stuff?"

Hiro smirks and nods. Tadashi laughs a bit and pulls Hiro up, locking their lips back together as the younger of the two wraps his legs around Tadashi’s waist and his arms around his neck. Tadashi tries pulling off Hiro’s shirt, but finds it difficult because of how tight it is.

"You didn’t get this outfit just to tease me, did you?" He questions curiously, the outline of his bulging erection tight against his pajama pants. Hiro just smiles devilishly in response and pushes his lips back onto Tadashi’s as the elder decides to go for the pants, again discouraged when he can’t pull those off either.

"You did, didn’t you?" He asks playfully, trying with as much force as he can muster up. Hiro laughs teasingly and tugs at Tadashi’s button-up shirt, making most of the buttons come undone.

"Well, this is just unfair.." Tadashi mutters as he tries—again, unsuccessfully—to tug off first Hiro’s shirt, then his pants. "Come on…" He pouts playfully.

Hiro, thinking that his older brother has had enough teasing for one night, pulls off the clothes with as little effort as possible. Tadashi does the honors of hungrily pulling off Hiro’s boxers, and Hiro the same…


	99. Paper Cuts Suddenly Aren't So Bad

Hiro ponders over the questions on tonight’s homework assignment. He looks over at Tadashi and sees him busily working away. Half of the pile is gone, whereas Hiro has only gotten to the first fucking paper.

He sighs and turns the page, reading over the assignment questions again. He starts working on #1, then #2, and then his pile slowly but gradually starts to get smaller and smaller.

He starts to turn the page to the next set of questions in his Humanities textbook when suddenly, a searing rush of pain emits from his fingertip. He lets out a small hiss and turns his hand over, seeing the small droplet of blood start to form, turning red as the oxygen breathes life into it.

"Ow…" He whimpers. Hearing Tadashi’s chair move, Hiro looks over and sees him crossing the table.

"Hey, you okay?" Tadashi asks, worry laced in his tone. "Did you hurt something?"

"Uh, I-I’m fine, Tadashi.." Hiro stutters quickly, a little too quickly. Tadashi gives him a look of doubt and closes the gap between them, forcing Hiro’s hand from behind his back with little trouble.

He then sees the paper cut, still bleeding. Hiro must’ve cut himself up pretty good for it to be bleeding that much. Then, as if he’s done this a million times before, he puts the finger in his own mouth and starts sucking the blood off.

This emits a weird sound from Hiro, almost like a lustful moan. Hiro covers his mouth with his free hand. Tadashi just smirks and starts sucking harder, making Hiro moan more behind his hand.

God, if Tadashi could see what disgusting, wretched things were running through Hiro’s mind at that moment…


	100. Separated, Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NotBrothers!AU  
> TW: Implied underage smut

"I just don’t know what I’m going to do with him.." He hears his aunt talking over the phone to a family friend. She’s not exactly quiet when it comes to talking about him. Sighing, he places the latest bot he used for bot-fighting on a high shelf, the 1st place ribbon shining and blowing gleefully in the wind that streams through the half-opened window.

At least he has something to be proud of. After all, he is the world’s greatest disappointment… at least that’s what the students at his high school say, not to mention the other crude, horrible things they say.

He pulls the covers over his head in an attempt to fall asleep, but then he gets too hot and pushes them off. Finally, he falls into a restless sleep, dreaming of the burning building that killed his mom and dad engulfing him, too. There’s another face that he recognizes, but just can’t place his finger on.

~*~

"Hiro, honey, you’re going to be late!" The voice of his aunt flows happily up the stairs, and he groans.

"Do I have to?" He calls back, his voice slightly muffled by the pillow he has his face buried in.

"Yes. Now get up and get dressed. I’ll make you some breakfast."

"Not hungry." He mopes, earning an exasperated sigh from his aunt. He lazily pulls on a shirt and some jeans from off the floor, not really giving a shit about whether or not they’re clean. Then, he’s out the door and running to catch the bus.

~*~

He gets to school in a flash, surprised by how quickly the bus moved and how they were able to go unscathed.

He gulps nervously when he sees how big the building is, feeling puny and small compared to it. He’s about to walk into the building when he bumps into someone.

"Oh, I’m sorry, was I in your way?" The guy apologizes. He doesn’t seem to be more than 19 years old. What was he doing at this program? Did he get into some sort of trouble too?

"Uh, n-no, you’re fine." The 14-year-old answers, scuffling past him and to the double doors of the building. He looks over his schedule. Only 5 classes at this thing? Sweet!

~*~

"Tadashi." The guy he met that morning says during Literature.

"Uh, what?" He asks.

"My name’s Tadashi." The boy—Tadashi—says again. Gulping down the lump in his throat, he takes the guy’s hand.

"H-Hiro. Hiro Hamada." He tries turning back to his assignment.

"Hiro… I remember my adopted mom showed me some pictures of me and this little boy… cutest thing ever. She said his name was Hiro Hamada, and that…"

Hiro turns to look at Tadashi, the boy’s voice fading out, and suddenly, the unrecognizable face from his dreams becomes much more clear.

It… It’s him…

"Uh, Ms. Reese, can Tadashi and I be excused for the restroom, please?" He says, raising his hand. Tadashi looks over at him. Why would they both need to…?

Ohhhhh…

They both get up after getting initial approval from the teacher and walk out, ignoring the snickers and sneers that follow from the other students. Once they get there, Hiro gestures to the bathroom stall at the far back and bites his lip, leading Tadashi inside.

As soon as Tadashi shuts the door, Hiro flings himself into his arms. Tadashi smiles, a bit confused.

"It’s you, it’s you, it’s you…" Hiro keeps mumbling.

"What’s me?"

"My brother! My long-lost brother!"

Tadashi is still confused. “What are you…?”

"You’re my brother, Tadashi! We got separated when our parents died, but… oh, God, I thought I’d lost you too!"

Then, in the heat of the moment, not caring who else was in the bathroom, Hiro connected their lips together in a flurry of passion.

Tadashi was surprised, but he didn’t pull back. Suddenly, his mind filled with memories of them when they were younger.

This was his brother…

Hiro pulled back, but Tadashi wasn’t done yet. He pulled the boy closer and kissed him, this time harder.

They were finally together again…


	101. I Don't Need Your Help!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Anorexia

Tadashi sits beside Hiro in the therapy waiting room, Hiro looking down at the floor in frustration and anger. He can’t believe that his brother had to put him through this… he can’t believe that Tadashi betrayed him like this!

"Hiro Hamada."

Tadashi looks up and nudges his brother. Hiro, still looking down at the floor, gets up and sulks into the exam room. Tadashi puts a hand on his brother’s shoulder.

"Hello there, Hiro. Long time no see." The therapist says as he walks into the room. Hiro simply gives the therapist a short nod before slinking down into the chair, Tadashi standing up and leaning against the wall, arms folded over his chest.

"So it says right here that you relapsed into your eating disorder about 2 weeks ago. Why’s that?"

A shrug is given in response. The therapist nods and jots something down on his clipboard. Tadashi sighs and glares down at Hiro, who glares right back.

"Alright. And have you eaten today?"

Hiro still doesn’t respond, just shakes his head.

"He refused to eat anything this morning, and I finally got him to at least munch on a granola bar."

"You threatened me into eating that bar." Hiro interjects.

"Okay, okay, boys, calm down. Now, Hiro, I hope you understand that we’re trying to help you."

"Well, I don’t need help." The 15-year-old snaps. Tadashi puts his head in his hands and takes a few deep breaths.

"I understand that you feel that way, but this could potentially take your life." The therapist states.

"Like I care. We’re all gonna die anyways, might as well just get it over with." Hiro says bitterly. The therapist nods and, without another word, leaves the two alone to talk things out.

Tadashi turns to Hiro angrily. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?!”

"I don’t know why you don’t trust me anymore! What happened to supporting me?!"

"I’m not going to support you in trying to kill yourself! God, Hiro, you’re only 15! You have so much going for you, and you choose to die before you turn 18?"

Hiro doesn’t answer.

"I mean… I loved you through everything, and you don’t even care! It feels like I’m getting nowhere with you lately!"

Tadashi sighs, takes a few deep breaths to calm himself down, and puts an arm around Hiro’s shoulder. “I want to help you, babe, but I can’t do that if you won’t open up and admit that you have a problem…”

"But I don’t! This is my choice, I want to do this… I want to go through with this.."

"Then what’s gonna happen to us? If you die, I won’t have anyone else to love.."

"What about all those girls that seem to keep flirting with you?"

Tadashi caresses Hiro’s face. “Is that why you’re doing this? Because you think that I’ll stop loving you?”

Hiro sighs and mutters a ‘Yes’.

"Hiro… I love you more than anything else in the world… no one could ever replace the love I have for you… I’ve loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you when you were born, and I vowed to protect you… hell, I would protect you from myself if I could…"

At that moment, Hiro finally realizes how much his brother really cares about and loves him. He finally nods his head and gives Tadashi a long, well-deserved kiss to the lips, which the 19-year-old returns gratefully.

The therapist comes back in just as Hiro pulls away. Hiro sighs and, after a long look at Tadashi, says the three words that will change his life.

"I need help.."


	102. Killer Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Gore, blood, yandere  
> Yandere!Tadashi

"Please… he didn’t touch me or anything, p-please just let him g-go!" Hiro sobs from his spot on the chair, hands and feet tied tightly. The guy, whom Hiro is referring to, is lying on his side, trembling with fear and covered in blood… that’s not even his own.

Two more guys are propped up against the other side, which they both can see in the dim light of the basement. The smell of blood is so strong that you’d think the room had already smelled like it before.

Hiro and the man both hear footsteps sauntering down the basement stairs menacingly.

"I know he didn’t touch you.. but he was still looking at you suggestively. Only I’m allowed to do that, my dear…" Tadashi’s voice floats near them as he steps closer. He finally reaches the guy on the floor, knife glistening despite the low light.

He picks the guy up by his shirt collar and, before the poor man can even react, plunges the huge knife deeply into the man’s stomach, slicing it open. The guy gargles blood, which drips from his mouth, and his innards spill out and onto the floor before his body goes limp and his eyes turn lifeless, staring into nothingness.

Hiro’s eyes widen before shutting tightly, not wanting to look any longer at what a sick, sick person his brother has become. His ears pick up the sound of his brother’s footsteps coming closer.

"Look at me, Hiro." Tadashi barks, and Hiro absentmindedly obeys, looking up at him as his mind blocks out the blood that covers him.

"You do understand why I did this, correct?"

A nod of the head in response.

"Good." Tadashi then leans down and plants a forceful yet gentle kiss to his brother’s lips, slipping a collar around his younger brother’s neck. "You’re my little pet… and nobody touches my little pet besides me. Understood?"

"Understood…" Hiro whispers, trembling with fear. Tadashi smiles evilly and then slowly walks out of the basement, leaving Hiro all alone as he goes to track down every single guy that dared try to touch his brother.


	103. I'll Swallow My Pride With An Aspirin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written by Admin Quiche!

"Tadashi, I can’t take this anymore! I will pry these off with my bare hands; there is way too much pain going on right now."

"Hiro Hamada, I swear if you touch your teeth again I will hold your wrists behind your back for the rest of the night."

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Hiro wiggled his eyebrows.

Tadashi, with slightly reddened cheeks, flicked his brother on the forehead.

"OW! Meany…"

It had only been a few hours since Hiro got his braces on, and Tadashi was already getting tired of Hiro’s whining. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea.

—

A couple weeks ago, the family was looking through some old photo albums they had found.

"Oh Hiro, you were so cute as a baby!" Aunt Cass cooed and pointed to a picture of Tadashi holding a sleeping infant to his chest. "You were so good with him even at that young age, Tadashi."

They turned a few more pages before they came upon Tadashi at the age of 11 turning 12. Hiro pointed to a specific picture and started laughing hysterically. “Oh my God, Tadashi you look so weird with braces! I totally forgot you even had them I was so young!”

The title at the top said in big letters, ‘Tadashi gets braces!’ and had a before and after picture. On the left side, Tadashi had been smiling widely, showing off teeth that had terrible crowding issues. He looked as if he had buckteeth; the teeth on the other sides of the front 2 had been pushed behind those and his canines. They looked a bit off centered as well.

The right side had a much angrier looking Tadashi pulling at his mouth to reluctantly show off the new braces that had just been put on. The bands around each tooth switched between red and purple, springs were placed on the wires in front of the gaps in his teeth. It looked like it was painful based on the facial expression Tadashi was wearing.

"I think he looks adorable! I remember that day too. I stayed in the waiting room with Hiro because you didn’t want either of us in there with you. My brave boy!" Aunt Cass wrapped her arm around his neck, pulling him into her side and hugging him before letting go.

"You look like such a nerd."

Tadashi laughed and reached over to ruffle his brother’s hair. “Yes, but now I’m a nerd with perfect teeth. Don’t you want perfect teeth too?”

Hiro turned another page and started poking at the gap between his front teeth. “I mean maybe… It probably wouldn’t be too bad if I got them…” He said quietly.

Aunt Cass dropped the book on the floor, surprising both boys. “Really Hiro?! Your dentist has been trying to get me to convince you to get braces for years now! Oh, I even have a little extra money saved up just for this moment, let me go get it! We should get your braces on as soon as possible.” She jumped over the book to rush up the stairs, leaving the brothers on the couch leaning up to stare with wide eyes at the quickly disappearing back.

"What have I done…?”

Tadashi huffed out a few breaths before full on gasping for breath he was laughing so hard. “Did I mention Aunt Cass is very enthusiastic about good looking teeth?”

Hiro turned to glare at his brother. “She’s never pushed braces so hard before! I mean sure, she suggested it but I never took her seriously. I thought she liked my teeth, called them adorable!”

"Oh no, it actually bothers her pretty bad. Of course, she would never pressure you into getting them. Unfortunately you came to the decision of wanting braces on your own."

"I didn’t mean to!" Hiro sat down heavily. " I guess I can’t go back on my word now, though…"

Tadashi wrapped his arms around his brother’s shoulders, bringing him closer and nuzzled his nose into the other’s hair. “Hey, I’ve had them before, remember? It’s not as bad as you make them out to seem. The time you have them on will pass quickly, you’ll see. I’ll help you out as much as I can too.”

Hiro sat there for a few seconds before suddenly reaching his arms out to Tadashi, using enough force to push him down into a lying position and burying his face into his chest. “Promise?”

"Promise." Tadashi held the other tighter, before hearing the loud steps come down the stairs and forced the two to sit up.

—

"Tadashi! Is this going to happen every month?!"

Said brother snapped out of the memory and turned to the younger boy who was lying down on his bed face up, rubbing at his teeth through his lips. “Hiro, stop that. You’re gonna mess up the brackets.”

"But they hurt so much!" Hiro turned on his side and curled into himself, closing his eyes.

"Did you at least take the medicine I told you to take? The one that will make the pain more bearable?" Tadashi said, crawling on top of his brother.

Hiro nodded, still not opening his eyes.

"Want me to kiss it and make it better?"

The younger turned his head to look up at the all too knowing smirk. “I want to say no, just to wipe that stupid smirk off your face.”

Tadashi fake pouted at him. “Now who’s the meany? I’ll just have to shut you up and make sure you stop complaining then.”

It was Hiro’s turn to smirk. “I’d like to see you try.”

Needless to say, Hiro didn’t have the chance to speak for the rest of the night.


	104. Nothing Else Should Matter

Hiro and Tadashi lie side-by-side in the empty bedroom, hearing the voices of Aunt Cass and the rest of their friends down in the kitchen. Hiro sighs loudly, and Tadashi runs his hand through his brother’s hair, giving the younger’s forehead a soft little kiss.

Hiro smiles and pulls Tadashi in for a kiss on the lips. Tadashi moans softly into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Hiro’s waist. The 14-year-old prodigy resists the urge to moan loudly as he feels his older brother’s hands sliding up and down his hips.

They are jolted apart by the sudden sound of footsteps approaching their bedroom. They both smile at their Aunt, who’s coming into the room with a plate full of food.

"Haven’t seen you boys in a while. Why don’t you two come downstairs and chat for a bit?" She asks, setting the plate down on Tadashi’s desk drawer.

"Thanks, Aunt Cass, but we’d rather not. Besides, we’re both beat from working on projects at school." Hiro answers, giving Tadashi a sly wink when she isn’t looking, and Tadashi winks back. Cass nods in understanding.

"Alright, but your friends are staying the night. Where are they gonna sleep?" She asks next. Tadashi answers for Hiro next.

"They can take our beds, and we’ll take the living room downstairs."

Cass sighs and nods, and the boys gather up their things and head downstairs where they pump up a huge king-sized mattress from the basement and set their blankets and pillows upon it after it’s done.

Tadashi lays down and pulls Hiro down with him, smiling as the younger Hamada wraps his arms around his waist. He kisses Hiro’s forehead, and Hiro snuggles his head more into Tadashi’s chest, breathing in that familiar cologne that the elder always seemed to be bathed in every day.

They fall asleep like that, snuggled into each other, Tadashi holding onto Hiro tightly.


	105. Just A Regular Day

"I got a new game today." Hiro says as he bounds over to Tadashi, game held in his hand tightly. "The nerd squad says it’s pretty cool."

Tadashi studies the cover. “Grand Theft Auto 5? Hiro, that’s sort of violent, don’t you think?” He asks hesitantly.

Hiro smirks playfully and shakes his head. “Nah, I’ve played games that are way more violent. Besides, I can handle blood and swearing and all that.”

He starts to walk away, but Tadashi clears his throat. Turning his head towards him, he cocks an eyebrow.

"Forgetting something?"

Hiro laughs softly and walks back over to his older brother, putting his hands behind Tadashi’s head and pulling him down for a kiss as Tadashi wraps his arms around Hiro’s waist.

~*~TIME SKIP (a few hours later)~*~

"Dammit, Hiro, quit running me over!" Tadashi says, and Hiro just laughs as he makes his character drive a few inches away, then back up into Tadashi’s character. He laughs harder as the words ‘HiroHamada14 killed TadashiHamada18’ appears above the little map.

"That’s it, it’s revenge time, Hiro Daniel Hamada!"

Tadashi’s character runs over to the spot where he knows Hiro’s character is going to spawn back on and places a few sticky bombs (or C4s) there. As soon as Hiro’s character appears on the screen, he makes the C4s blow up, sending his brother’s character flying as the words ‘TadashiHamada18 killed HiroHamada14’ appear above the map.

"Damn you!" He hears on the other side of the bamboo cover, making him laugh.

"Well, that’s what you get for killing me so many times."

It continues like that for the rest of the night, with them just taking turns killing each other’s character.


	106. Not Gonna Be There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW(s): Mpreg

Hiro checks his phone for the thirteenth time that day. It’s his due date, according to Baymax, and the baby should be ready to be welcomed into the world pretty soon.

1 message from Tadashi. Sent about 20 minutes ago.

'Hey, babe, I know you wanted me to be there for the birth of our little boy or girl, but something came up, and I probably won't be there in time, but I'll make it home tonight, I promise. I love you, my little Hiro.  
-Tadashi♥’

Hiro sighs and puts the phone down, about to get up and waddle over to the bathroom to take a leak when suddenly, a sharp wave of pain makes him fall back onto the bed, and he hisses loudly.

"B-Baymax! Ow!"

The inflatable robot emerges from his charging port and waddles over to the boy as quickly as his legs will allow. He reaches the 16-year-old and cocks his head slightly.

"Hiro? What seems to be the trouble?" He asks familiarly.

Hiro looks up at the healthcare bot, not even sure if Baymax even knows how exactly to deliver a baby. Then again, he was programmed with over ten thousand medical procedures. Aiding in labor and delivery had to be in there.

"Baymax.. I think the baby’s ready.."

That’s all it takes for the robot to immediately start prepping Hiro for the delivery of the child.

~*~

Tadashi Hamada packs up all his things hurriedly, putting the prototype that he was working on away in the storage closet, and rushes out the door after excitedly hugging—more like squeezing—his friends and even his professor while exclaiming that the baby is arriving.

He hops on his moped, not even bothering to put his helmet on, and speeds off towards the house as fast as the bike can go. No one bothers to stop him, either.

~*~

"Is the baby here?! Has the baby come yet?!" The excited father asks as he enters the room. Hiro smiles and nods, gesturing over to Baymax, who is busily cleaning off the newborn. The baby’s first wails are heard, and Hiro’s eyes fill with tears.

"Hiro, would you like to hold your daughter?" Baymax asks after he wraps the baby up in a pink and white blanket, and Tadashi’s eyes start filling with tears themselves.

Hiro wordlessly holds his arms out, and Baymax gently lowers the newborn girl into them. The 16-year-old can’t help but let a few tears shed and fall down his face as he gazes down lovingly at the new life he had brought into this world. The baby has stopped wailing and opens up her big bright hazel eyes to look up at her papa.

"Hi…" Hiro whispers, unable to contain his emotions any longer. "Welcome to the world, little one.." He smooths back her jet-black hair, lifting her up gently to kiss the top of her tiny head.

Tadashi hesitantly walks over to the bed and sits down beside Hiro and their daughter, holding his arms out. Hiro chuckles and places the baby gently into his lover’s waiting arms.

Tadashi smiles down adoringly at his new daughter as she yawns and gazes sleepily at her daddy before drifting off to sleep.


	107. No Title...

"Come on, Tadashi, put me down!" Hiro protests as he tries looking to the side of his brother. Tadashi has Hiro by the ankles, the young boy’s legs flung over his shoulders, except Hiro’s view is obstructed by the elder’s butt.

"Say that you love my ass, and I’ll set you down." Tadashi laughs.

How this all started is a mystery to those who don’t know what happened beforehand. They were having an innocent little conversation when Hiro mentioned something about Tadashi’s ass being too small for his personal preference—teasingly, of course—and that was how they ended up here.

"Come on! Please?!" Hiro yells out. "I’m starting to get a headache from the blood rushing to my head!"

"Say it. I think I feel something about to come out, by the way." Tadashi says, indicating that he has to let some air out of his rectum.

"Okay, fine! I love your tiny ass, now just PUT me on the FUCKING ground already." Hiro finally says.

Tadashi sets him down on the bed and kisses him. Hiro doesn’t protest in the least.

"That’s all I wanted to hear." He lovingly says.

Hiro is about to kiss him again when his face scrunches up.

"OH, THAT’S NASTY!"

((Btw, in case you guys didn’t know, Tadashi had to let out a fart.. lol

This is probably one of the weirdest drabbles I’ve written in my life. o_O WTF did my mind produce?))


	108. Surprise...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW(s): Mpreg  
> Written by Admin Starry!

"You’re always doing this shit, Hiro!" Tadashi tossed his cap aside and ran his fingers through his hair out of frustration. He was  _fuming_. The young adult turned to his brother, who was just coming up the stairs. Hiro rolled his eyes and plopped down onto his chair, spinning around to face his computer. 

"Relax, Dashi, it was just one bot fight, nothing out of the ordinary. Don’t get your panties in a twist," Hiro said nonchalantly as he brought up a webpage with a list of bot fighting tournaments. He let out a small yelp when he was spun around almost immediately, his brother’s dark brown eyes boring into him. 

"Are you serious? You want me to relax?! Hiro, you could’ve gotten hurt! You never learn, do you?" Tadashi pushed himself away from his brother’s chair and walked off to his side of the room, growling out of annoyance. 

"You always make a big deal out of nothing, it’s so  _irritating_ ,” The sixteen-year-old got up from his seat and rolled his eyes yet again, shoving his hands into the pockets of his rather large SFIT hoodie. 

"I’m your older brother, it’s practically my  _job_ to make a big deal out of nothing! I love you a whole lot, okay? And I don’t want anything bad happening to you,” His voice - though still stern - softened, and his expression proved his concern.

"Yeah right. If you really loved me, you’d let me do whatever I want," Hiro placed his  hands on his hips and scowled up at his brother. 

"Don’t you dare pull that crap on me." The other warned, covering his face with his hand. Now it was Tadashi’s turn to roll his eyes.

"It’s true and you know it! You don’t actually love me-" Hiro stopped mid-sentence and gagged a little. He held up an index finger and covered his mouth with his free hand, then darted out of the room, leaving a confused and even more worried Tadashi behind. 

Finally deciding to follow his brother, Tadashi jogged out of their room and searched for the other, soon finding him in the bathroom. Hiro was on his knees, doubled over the toilet bowl and heaving into it. He then reached up and pulled the lever with a heavy hand. Tadashi frowned at the sight and cautiously stepped further into the small bathroom. 

"Hiro? Are you okay?" Tadashi asked, his voice full of worry.

"Yeah, I’m fine. I-it’s nothing," Hiro muttered, brushing off his brother’s concern. Tadashi, unconvinced, kneeled beside the teen. 

"Y’know, people who are fine don’t puke into toilet bowls," The older stated in a matter-of-fact tone. Hiro looked up at his brother with large eyes that were clouded with exhaustion and worry. Tadashi’s heart nearly dropped at how miserable he looked. "C’mon, just tell me what’s wrong…" He urged quietly. 

"I…I can’t…If I did, then you  _really_ wouldn’t love me,” The younger of the two looked away, now on the verge of tears. 

"Hiro, there is nothing you could say or do that would cause me to stop loving you," Tadashi reassured, putting an arm around his brother’s dainty shoulders. "Now just tell me what’s wrong, I want to help you," 

"Tadashi, I…" The younger began, staring sadly at the other. He swallowed thickly and looked back at the bowl before shutting his eyes. "I’m pregnant," Hiro finally admitted, letting the tears roll down his cheeks. 

"Oh my god…" Tadashi’s eyes widened and his shoulders slumped. He watched as his younger brother continued to sob, a pained expression on his face. Without warning. Tadashi pulled Hiro into a tight hug, burying his face in neck. "Why didn’t you tell me sooner, knucklehead…"

Hiro was still for a bit before slowly wrapping his arms around his brother and pressing into him. They stayed in that position for a while until Tadashi decided to pull back. He placed a gentle kiss on his brothers lips and ran his fingers through his messy hair lovingly, hoping to cheer him up. 

"I told you, there’s nothing that would make me stop loving you," He reminded before planting a kiss on Hiro’s forehead. The younger Hamada laughed softly and sniffled, looking up at the other. 

"Thanks, Tadashi," Hiro mumbled, smiling slightly. Tadashi nodded at him and stood up, then offered a hand to help him up. As Hiro stood, Tadashi pulled him close again and ruffled his hair, leaving the bathroom with him. 

"Heh, no problem. Just promise me you won’t go to anymore bot fights, especially since you’re pregnant with my child." He stopped walking and looked at his younger brother, waiting for him to answer. 

"Yeah yeah, I promise." Hiro rolled his eyes and smiled, lightly punching his brother’s arm, giving him a reassuring look. 


	109. Like A Sappy Romantic Movie

Hiro is busy tweaking a few things on Megabot, and he reaches for the screwdriver up top on the shelf. Successfully, he grabs it, but then realizes that he needs the bigger screwdriver… which is WAY up top.

Deciding it will be alright, he climbs up on top of the desk and reaches for it. He’s not quite tall, so he has to stand on his tiptoes to get to it. Just as he grabs it, it slips out of his hand, knocks him clean on the head, and he stumbles backwards…

…and into some muscular arms. He looks up and smiles, giving the person a well-deserved kiss.

“My knight in shining armor.” He coos happily, and Tadashi chuckles, grabbing the screwdriver and placing it in Hiro’s lap.

“My damsel in distress.” He coos back, and Hiro laughs a bit before kissing him lovingly.


	110. Bad Boys Get Punished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW(s): Semi-NSFW

Tadashi grabs Hiro by the arm without saying a word and drags his little brother over to his bed. Just as Hiro’s about to protest, he feels a rope being tied around his arms and legs.

Then, a swat comes down on Hiro’s ass, and he yelps.

“What are you doing?”

“You’ve been a naughty boy lately, teasing me like that the other night… you wouldn’t touch me like I had asked you to, and now I’m giving you a proper punishment..” Tadashi hisses seductively, licking Hiro’s earlobe slightly so as to make him moan. It works, and it doesn’t take much to get Hiro hot and panting.

“P-Please, Dashi… I-I’m sorr-!”

A hand comes down on his ass again, but harder. Now Hiro is trying to hold his moaning back by biting his lip.

“What did we agree on calling me?” Tadashi asks softly, smirking as he feels Hiro try to wriggle his way out.

“D-Daddy… I-I’m sorry for teasing you last night, just please don’t do-!”

He’s cut off by a loud moan that escapes from deep within him as he feels Tadashi bite hard at the nape of his neck. Tadashi, deciding he’s had enough, unties Hiro and flips him over onto his back, taking in with pure satisfaction the way his brother sweats so easily.

“Good boy.. my baby boy..” He purrs as his hand trails ever so slowly down Hiro’s stomach and unbuttons his shorts. Tadashi rips them off and takes in his brother’s hard member.

Hiro gasps and then lets out a loud moan as Tadashi strokes it teasingly.

“Daddy… give it to me… please, Daddy, I need it so badly..”


	111. Going to Spoil Him Rotten

“Aunt Cass, you really don’t need to be buying him all this stuff.” Tadashi says as his and Hiro’s aunt carries another box full of baby clothes and toys off to the nursery.

“I’m not buying anything, sweetie, this is yours and Hiro’s old baby stuff. I found it in your parents’ attic. Besides, as the great-aunt of this baby, it is my right to spoil him.” Cass responds, giggling as she sets the box down in the closet and dusts off her hands.

Hiro walks into the nursery with his and Tadashi’s newborn son wrapped delicately in a blue and green striped blanket. He smiles as he sees his ever-so-enthusiastic aunt beaming as she strolls over to him and the new baby.

“Awww… what a precious little thing.. oh, he’s so adorable!” She gushes, squealing in excitement. “I’m so proud of you, honey.. both of you.” Smiling over at Tadashi and then back at Hiro, Cass holds her arms out eagerly for her turn to hold her new great-nephew.

Hiro’s smile turns into a small grin as he carefully places the sleeping infant into his aunt’s arms. She holds him close, like she remembered Hiro and Tadashi’s mother holding Hiro when they all arrived home from the hospital.

Tadashi goes over to Hiro and places his arm around his lover’s waist, and Hiro grabs Tadashi’s shirt and pulls him down for a nice long lip-lock, which Tadashi eagerly and happily returns.

“So have you two picked out a name yet?” Cass asks as she begins to rock the baby slowly.

“Yup. Atsuko Eiko.”

“Oh, that’s a beautiful name, boys!”

Cass spends the rest of the time giving her nephews tips and advice on caring for their son, and before they know it, it’s time for her to go.

“Bye, boys, I’ll see you sometime next weekend!” She calls out as she pulls out of the driveway. Tadashi and Hiro wave goodbye, and little Atsuko even raises a tiny hand as if saying his own personal farewell.


	112. As Cute As The Devil

“Awwww, look at our little boy. Already going off to high school at twelve, just like his papa!” Hiro croons, squeezing Kaito’s cheeks. The boy, who’s a spitting image of his father Tadashi, rolls his eyes and swats his pop’s hands away.

“Papa,” he grumbles, “you know I’m too old for the cheek pinches. It was okay when I was, like, eight or nine.”

“Oh, come on, you’re never too old for me to pinch your still-chubby cheeks.” Hiro says, smiling wide. Tadashi emerges from the downstairs bathroom and strides over to them.

“There’s our little high school man.” He says proudly, ruffling Kaito’s hair.

“Aw, come on, Dad, not you too!”

“What?” Tadashi asks innocently.

Kaito rolls his eyes again and slings his bookbag over his shoulder. “Let’s just go, I’m gonna be late for the bus,” he says, swinging open the door and not bothering to wait for his dads as he walks towards the bus stop.

“Awwww! ‘Dashi, he’s already wanting to go without us.”

“Let’s get inside then. Bye!” Tadashi calls to Kaito as he shuts the door, to which the young one responds with a meek wave.

Hiro smirks. “Think the act worked?”

“Yeah, you were great.” Tadashi smiles and plants a kiss on his love’s lips. Hiro responds by grabbing him by the back of his neck and pulling him back in, falling back on the couch as Tadashi falls with him, kissing him harder.

Hiro’s legs wrap around the elder’s hips, and he wonders how in the world Tadashi and he got into this parenting mess in the first place.


	113. Perfect First Kiss

“Wow…” Hiro whispers to himself. Did… Did Tadashi just…  ** _kiss_**  him? Like, a not-so-brotherly-way kiss?

“I-I’m..” Tadashi stutters, trying to find the right words. Did he really just kiss his little brother? Like,  ** _kiss_**  kiss him? “I’m sorry.. I didn’t mean to, I don’t know what I was thinking, I-”

“Shhh..” Hiro smirks, pressing his index finger to his older sibling’s lips and shutting him up. “Just kiss me again, you big nerd.”

That’s the only thing that Hiro’s able to coherently say after that because Tadashi presses his lips to his again, like requested, and he’s not planning on taking them off for the rest of the night.


	114. Pregnancy Struggles

“Ow… Hiro!” Tadashi calls, throwing his head back and grimacing in pain. He’s well into the first trimester of his pregnancy, about 9 weeks or so, and he’s already starting to regret everything.

Hiro, his 16-year-old brother, groans as he trudges up the stairs and enters the room. He’s clearly been up playing video games even after Tadashi had told him to turn off the X-Box and come up to bed. When he enters, Tadashi crosses his arms over his chest, cocking an eyebrow.

“What is it?” The younger asks, though he knows what the look is for.

“Care to tell me what time it is?” The elder retorts. Hiro nods and looks at the digital clock on the nightstand by the bed. Oh… well, shit. He’d been up longer than expected. ‘1:32 AM’ is the time now.. whoops.

“Dashi, ever since Aunt Cass kicked us out 2 years ago, you’ve been acting very stern and demanding..”

Tadashi sighs, rubbing his hands over his face. He knows he’s been acting that way, but he just can’t help it… it’s just in his nature to sort of take on the role of both mother and father to Hiro, especially with the sternness of his father and the kindness of his mother, and the unexpected pregnancy just seemed to sort of emphasize that.

“Well, I’m sorry, but I’m just trying to prepare you for when you decide to get a job and move out..”

Hiro rolls his eyes. “Dashi, we’re living together now. Plus we’re basically a couple, not to mention that I may be the potential father of your unborn baby. I’m not ‘moving out’ anytime soon.” He makes his way over to Tadashi’s side of the bed, grabbing his swelled-up feet. “Here, let me rub your feet. I know they’ve been bothering you all day.”

He starts making little circles with his thumb over the soles, making his older brother smile and let out a happy, contented sigh. After he’s done with both feet, Tadashi rewards him with cuddling and making out, both of them soon falling asleep.

 

 


	115. You Are My Sunshine...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW(s): Death and heartwrenching, soul-crushing, tear-inducing angst that will make you curl up into a corner and sob your little heart out

Hiro and Tadashi walk slowly into the dim hospital room, the room eerily quiet except for the wheezing breaths of their eight-year-old son, Hitoshi, and the heart monitor making that slow but steady beep.

“Did you bring it?” Hiro whispers, trying to hold back tears as he lays with their dying boy.

Tadashi only nods and takes out a bag, handing it to Hiro as he tries holding back his own waterfall as well before lying on the opposite side of the bed so that their son is inbetween them. Hiro takes the bag and pulls out a vintage music box, placing the bag on their son’s bedside table after he hands the music box to Tadashi.

Hitoshi’s breaths soon get fewer and far between, and Hiro instructs Tadashi to open it up. Tadashi obeys without a single word, a tear falling as he opens the lid. The steady stream of the [familiar tune](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ph4FZ3qkPD4) fills the silence of the room.

Hiro pulls his son into his arms, humming along to the music as the tears just flow. Tadashi only watches as Hiro rocks Hitoshi much like he did when they first brought their son home from the hospital the day after he was born.

As the song ends, Hitoshi’s half-lidded eyes flutter closed and he takes his final breath. After that, the heart-wrenching droning of the heart monitor’s flatline is heard.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for viewing! :)


End file.
